Brand New Legend
by Jadus the Dragon Master
Summary: New Link, New Hyrule, New friends, new adventure. It most relates to OOT, SS, and the Oracle series. Enjoy  I don't own anything but a few characters I made up.


Prologue

So long ago, trapped somewhere between pure fantasy and pure reality, A beautiful kingdom was being torn apart by vicious fires. The enemy was winning the war. The majestic kingdom of Hyrule was falling…and it was all because of one blessed child. Yes, the boy born of human and deity, who was blessed with a source of limitless power. This war was to harness the power of this newborn baby boy, and use it to their liking. The boy was born a Hylian, but the enemy, a slew of demons and monsters led by a horrible devil without a name, wanted to twist him however they pleased.

The king of this land was grief stricken at the unfortunate turn of events that cursed his army. If that boy were to fall into the wrong hands, it would be the destruction of all life as they knew it….But no. He was treating the boy like he had no life himself. A mere item that would be used to anyone else's desires. When the time came, the boy would have to make a decision.

Now the king was leading the great Hylian army against these nameless monsters, and he stood face-to-face with their leader. He watched helplessly as his men were cast aside like rag dolls, then attacked, killed, and sometimes, devoured. These horrors had to stop, so in a last-ditch attempt, the king used the last of his influence. He summoned a large black portal behind the devil. He spoke the incantation,

"I, King Daphnes I, banish the Incarnation of Evil to the gap between dimensions!"

The nameless evil struggled against the vortex, but was eventually sucked deep into the portal of black nothingness. The only things left after the magic had disappeared, was a rabble of monsters. He could take them. By some miracle, Hyrule would win.

Meanwhile, on this dark, dreary night, full of rain, there were fires burning all around a majestic castle. A mother ran through the castle's courtyard. She had to escape the wars and fires to save her baby. She made it out of the castle's gates, and into a vast field. She tried to reach a nearby forest, away from the monsters, when she was attacked by just what she was avoiding. Two hideous pig-like monsters with knives and huge spears. They blocked her path to the forest no matter where she tried to run.

When she found that she was trapped, the mother dashed toward a nearby stream to get away. However, before she got too far down the bank, one of the monsters threw a knife, and just as soon as she jumped toward the water, the knife caught her in her back, and she fell forward into the stream.

Her name was Ambi. She just had a baby boy, and took him with her away from the castle. She wanted to start a new life for him. Keep him from growing up around violence. The forest was the only place for him. There was a village there of a race called Kokiri, or children that never grew up. They were led by a powerful forest spirit that lived there.

Ambi lay unconscious in the stream, dyeing the crystal clear water red. The baby floated through the stream in a straw cradle. Eventually, they both washed up in the Kokiri village, where the stream ended, and were found by a Kokiri girl fishing in the rain. She was startled by the blood in the water, and she yelped and ran away. Then, a pure white smoke emerged from the lush, wet grass and carried them to a meadow, sheltered from the rain by an enormous tree several hundred feet high. The white smoke poured into the tree, leaving Ambi on the ground and setting the boy in one of its huge branches.

"Please," Ambi whispered to the spirit, "Take the child. Raise him as one of your own. I can't have him living in the castle. He would die far too easily." The spirit in the tree washed over Ambi, and with that, she closed her eyes for the last time. Her body faded. The white cloud was the spirit known as Deku. The guardian of the forest. It protected others from harm as long as they stayed there.

Ch1

Fifteen years later, the boy, named Link, raced though a thick, wooded area to catch up with his friends. Link was living with the Kokiri children, unaware he wasn't one of them. He was much taller and stronger than most of the other friends, but was kept at an age where he would still be seen as a normal Kokiri. He wore a green tunic, and had messy blond hair that fell over his eyes. finally found his two friends, Mido and Fado Cerra sitting on a nearby tree stump. Mido was a Kokiri boy who knew a lot about the forest, and the land of Hyrule altogether. He was short and skinny, and had short red hair. He was generally nice but always seemed to agree with his twin sister, Fado. She was a stuck-up blond know-it-all, who was only friends with her brother.

Mido and Fado were anxious though. They took Link all the way out to an area called the Lost Woods to find a mythical treasure called a Kokiri sword. The Lost Woods were so dense, they entirely blocked out the sun. Also, Fallen trees and thick vines made the area a natural labyrinth. But many treasures were rumored to be in the Lost Woods, and they were determined to find it. They searched until they came to a grassy clearing. The thick canopy still kept it dark, but they had room to relax. "Ugh finally" Fado moaned "Link, why did you have to drag Mido and I to this dark creepy place to find something that might not even exist?"

Link sighed, "I'm not even going to ask why you think this was MY idea. Let's just head back." Both Mido and Fado nodded, "Fine by me" Fado muttered. "Mido how do we get out of here?"

"Well" he started "I think we should keep going straight since we basically just went in one big circle." He ran across the clearing and into the forest. Fado followed close behind. Link just sighed again and walked.

Before long, they made it to a smaller clearing. Mido and Fado got there first, but when Link caught up only seconds later, he found them cowering behind a large boulder. "What happened?" he asked fearfully. Before they could answer, Link saw what it was. It was a Wolfos dashing around the clearing.

Wolfos were sinister monsters that looked like normal wolves until they stood on two legs, turned dead white, and grew huge fangs and claws. Being an enchanted forest, vines grew up around the clearing, trapping the twins out, forcing Link to fight the Wolfos alone in a kind of arena. Link knew he didn't stand a chance. Wolfos were strong, smart, and ruthless, and almost never appeared. He was an unprepared, inexperienced 15 year old with absolutely no escape or backup.

Still, Link did everything he could. The fight started when the Wolfos lunged at Link, claws out. Link quickly dodged it, and jumped on its back. They wrestled on the ground and the Wolfos dug its razor sharp claws into Link's back. Link screamed in pain but kept going. He punched the beast in the mouth over and over until it pushed Link off with its hind feet. He flew high up in the air and landed on his back. Dazed, Link struggled to get up, but the Wolfos took its chance. It stood up and _shot_ its claw at Link. He had just enough time to roll away from it, and got back up. The claw seemed to explode when it hit the ground.

Link tried another tackle, but this time, the monster jumped up to dodge it. Somehow, Link recovered, and got behind it at blinding speed. Before the Wolfos had time to react, Link got it in a chokehold, and a golden triangle suddenly started glowing on the back of his hand. He saw his arm twist upward, and a loud crack and a shudder signaled that Link had just broken the Wolfos' neck, then it went limp. Still hyped, Link screamed and threw the Wolfos into a bush 50 feet away.

The vines disappeared, and Mido and Fado ran toward Link, and stared at him wide-eyed. "What?" he asked. Mido answered "You just killed…a Wolfos, one of the most dangerous monsters in this forest…and threw him that far like it was nothing…" Link was silent as if wondering if that was what he just did. "And look at yourself!" Fado yelled astonished. He looked down, and saw that he was covered in blood and scratches. A silver claw was stuck in his stomach. "Oh…" he said weakly. The triangle on his hand faded, and he fell to the ground and passed out.

Ch2

Link was taken back to the Kokiri Village to the closest thing the tiny village had to a hospital. The medic, a girl named Saria Gretes, examined him.

"This is bad" she said frightened, " But, I'll do what I can. Mido and Fado were taken out of Saria's house and had to wait with the rest of the Kokiri clustered outside her door. "PEOPLE! I KNOW SEEING A CRUDE, BLOODY SURGERY IS SUPER INTERESTING, BUT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO ASK EVEYONE TO LEAVE!" Mido yelled to the crowd.

Saria went to work. She had curly brown hair, and striking gray eyes. She had many years of treating any hurt Kokiri, but the inconsistency of the need for a doctor set back her experience.

Maybe an hour later, Saria stepped back outside, her face expressionless. "I'm sorry," she said "I did my best, but those scratches cut down into his nerves. However he took down that Wolfos he's never going to do it again…he's crippled." she walked away from the crowd.

A few days went by while Link was still resting. He still hadn't woken up since the attack. Still, after a while, things started to return to normal. Kokiri Forest was a quiet, peaceful village, and news like this almost never happened. The next day, though, a bright flash of light streamed out of Saria's house. The whole village rushed inside to the "operating table" which was just a large log cut in half vertically. Link was found standing up looking perfectly fine. The golden triangle had returned to the back of his hand. It was glowing furiously, but in seconds died away again. Murmurs of confusion and shock swept over the crowd who was being pushed out again.

"I don't understand," Saria said, "Look at his scratches. They're just little pink lines now." Link looked around and asked, "What? I thought I was attacked by that Wolfos thing. How long has it been?" Saria looked around, "Almost a week. You'll obviously be fine, but I don't want you leaving the house yet. You almost died Link, so I can't have you running around getting yourself into another problem like that again." "Aww, but I feel fine! Besides-" A voice cut Link off "_Link, come to the Deku Tree. I have awaited this day_" Link asked, Who was that?"

Saria gave him a funny look, "Who?"

"That voice that just like echoed"

" I didn't hear a thing, Link. Are…um… are you SURE you're ok?"

Link paused " I'm fine, never mind."

That night, Link lay awake in bed until Saria fell asleep. Then, he silently stepped out of Saria's tree house, climbed down the ladder, and followed a trail to the meadow the voice came from. It led him to an enormous tree that cast an eerie black shadow over the meadow. The same voice from earlier spoke to Link.

"_Welcome, Link. My name is Deku. I am the guardian spirit of this forest."_

"Wow" Link said "and you called me here because…"

"_Link, do you know about the creation of Hyrule?"_

"Uh…Not much. Why?"

"_Thousands of years ago, Hyrule was just a dark cloud over the earth. Then one day, the three golden goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore, descended upon it. Din, the goddess of Power, shaped the land, and landscaped Hyrule. Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom, spread the laws of the world, and created the sun and sky. Then, Farore…"_

"The goddess of Courage, used her vibrant soul to create all life forms here." Link finished, "Again, why do you tell me this?"

"_An evil power is rising, Link. The Wolfos attack was not a coincidence. If you have noticed, the triangle glowing on the back of your hand? That was a sign. You have been blessed by the goddesses."_

"Wait, blessed by goddesses?" Isn't that the Legend of the Triforce?

_Yes, when the land of Hyrule was created, the goddesses left behind a golden power called the Triforce, which they locked away in a dimension called the Sacred Realm. If someone were to touch it, however, it would split into three parts: power, wisdom, and courage. These blessings would only come to three respective people chosen by the gods. _

_You, Link, hold the all-powerful Triforce of Courage._

Link's eyes widened, "What? But I'm just a kid! Do you really think I'm capable of holding THAT much power?"

"_The gods have chosen you, Link."_ Deku said, "_If they thought you were not capable of wielding their power they simply would not have chosen you. However, this also means someone has found the Sacred Realm. It is an evil and wicked devil that even I cannot identify. This being has received a piece of the Triforce, and it will stop at nothing until it has you and the last bearer. For once a wielder of the Triforce has all three pieces, that holder will have ultimate power and a wish from the gods."_

Link looked horrified. "So what you're saying is, there's a devil who acquired a piece of the Triforce, and that wielder is on the loose looking to kill me and the other wielder?"

"_Unfortunately, that is exactly what I'm saying. After he has done this, he will reduce Hyrule to smithereens, and on it, he will build his own kingdom, that will begin an age of darkness. I have a task for you…Search Hyrule for the other holder, avoid the demon, and hone both of your powers until you are strong enough to defeat it. Fortunately, the demon doesn't know you are the holder of the Triforce of Courage, but is sending its minions out to massacre every race until they are all dead. The Wolfos was a warning…" _Deku repeated.

A short, double-edged sword fell from the Deku Tree's branches. Along with a wooden shield with a Kokirian insignia.

"_Use these to defend yourself. This is the Kokiri Sword and the Deku Shield. They are heirlooms from centuries ago…and take this." _

In his hands, Link found a tunic. It was bright green, with a brown sash, and belt.

"What is this?" Link asked, confused,

"_This is the Hero's Garb. You carry the blood of the legendary hero, and this was his attire. The green clothes represent your boundless courage and power, and will dress you for your mission."_

Link picked them up, swiped the sword a few times with his left hand, then ran out of the meadow. He hid the tunic, sword and shield under his bed, then went back to sleep.

Ch3

The next morning, Link put on the green clothes. They fit him just right. A tough chain mail was held underneath the tunic, and it was a full outfit with white pants, and leather gauntlets. He told Mido and Fado about his conversation with Deku the night before. He told them he had been assigned a quest crucial to the survival of the world. They looked like Link just dropped a ton of bricks on them. Fado said,

"Wow, what's with that get-up? Self-centered much? I mean really. Yes, the way you killed the Wolfos was impressive, but 'Hero Chosen by the goddesses?' That's just being a jerk."

Link gave her a look, "Well, I have proof. This also explains how I healed so fast, and how I managed to kill the Wolfos." Link held up his left hand, and showed them the glowing triangle.

"Well, you can't exactly fake that" Mido said inspecting it. Link answered,

"You two should come with me. Saria too. She already knows. "No way I'm going on this little excursion alone."

"Fine" Fado said simply. "You and Miss Fix-'em-up can just come crying to me when you see a little spider coming your way."

Fado's snide comment has an ironic outcome. Only a day before the group was about to leave, Mido had to knock down a hornet's nest behind his house. His method happened to be throwing a rock at it then running like mad. He did so, and scooted behind a nearby tree. When he listened for the buzz of the hornet swarm, he didn't hear anything. He looked back at the remains of the nest, and saw what had gotten rid of the bees. A large spider, a Skulltula was feeding on the larvae in the nest. Skulltulas were hairy spiders with a skull design on their back, which is only for show. They were docile.

Mido picked it up as it crawled on his hand. He set it up in a tree where they spun their webs.

"There you go," he whispered. As he turned around to leave, he saw a kind of shadow, fly into the poor spider. It cringed then, without Mido's notice, began growing. It grew and grew until it was over six feet long, and gained serrated blades on the end of its legs. The branch became too heavy for it and it snapped. When it hit the ground with a loud crash, Saria and Fado ran to him and screamed at the sight. Immediately, Fado and Mido pulled out three hard brown nuts called Deku nuts. These were standard defense mechanisms used by Kokiri, and worked as flash bombs when thrown.

The nuts blinded the spider and it began to spit venom everywhere. Saria and Mido dodged the glops of sticky venom, and Saria pulled out a small knife. She ran around the monster, and cut off all of the knives on its legs. Regaining sight, the Skulltula grabbed Saria and slid her under its legs. This gave her just enough time to slice it all the way through its underbelly. Saria's knife broke off in its abdomen. The disgusting creature writhed, bled green goo, and exploded in a rather disgusting way.

Saria and Mido cheered. However, they turned back and saw Fado passed out on the ground, with a glob of sick, yellow spider venom covering half of her face.

"Oh my God!" Saria screamed

She rushed over to her, and Mido shook her, but she was out cold. The venom simmered and steamed on her face like it was acid.

"Saria! What are you doing? Get her to your house!" Mido yelled.

Back at Saria's house, Fado lay on the table with a large red burn covering her face. Saria took a small flat piece wood to gently scrape the venom off of Fado's face. She was still out, but was sweating and gasping hard.

"There's still venom that seeped down under her skin. There's no way I can get that out without destroying her face." Saria said stressfully. A few minutes later, Link came rushing through the doorway.

"Ohhh my goodness, what happened? He exclaimed.

" I have no idea." Mido tried to explain "There was a Skulltula that…somehow mutated. It turned into a monster. Saria killed it, but not before it spit venom at Fado."

"This kind of thing has never happened before so I don't know what to do!" Saria yelled. She sat down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I think all we can do now is wait." Fado was still gasping and shaking in her sleep.

"So we do nothing?" Link asked, "But she'll die! Really there HAS to be something else we can do!"

"I'm sorry Link, but-"

Mido stopped her. " Link listen to her. She's the doctor, and no offense, but she probably knows more than you do."

Link was about to say something, but caught himself, "The spirit, Deku, said something about the quest. He said the Wolfos was a sign. That it was the first of many battles to come…Do you…think maybe the Skulltula was another? Already?"

"Didn't he also say this demon who is stalking us was searching for us?" Saria asked, "Without a doubt, Link, I'd say he knows where we are, and took control of that little spider. If he's in Kokiri Forest, we need to get started on this quest before someone gets hurt again."

"But we can't leave without Fado…" Mido muttered. Link figured the odds of Mido leaving Fado behind were about less than zero, so he said, "What do we do then? We don't even know if she'll live." Mido whimpered at the thought, but then saw that Fado had stopped shaking. The three kids ran over to the table as Saria inspected her. She let out a sigh of relief,

"Thank goodness, she's stable. No way she's waking up tomorrow though. Link, we're just going to have to wait now.

Ch4

Jadusum Nohansen slammed his fist down on the dark wooden table he sat at. He had been waiting for hours for his commander to arrive at his house. Jadus was a tall, pale, and angry boy, 18 years old with black hair, and pale blue eyes. He had a commander who had been training him at a knight academy to help him achieve his goal of killing a kind of sibling of himself. He had sought after it, but the commander was always late, and never taught him quickly enough. Soon, his commander stepped into the house Jadus was staying at, but, when he looked, Jadus was gone.

"_I'm sick and tired of living with that idiot of a commander. Now, I've reached my limit, and I'm going to the castle. Yes, Hyrule Castle is the only place I can challenge myself, and train to defeat my sibling, whoever that may be. Once I do that, I'll try to pull a coup d'etat, and rule the kingdom myself. I just need to get powerful enough, then I could execute it." _Jadus' intelligent eyes moved back and forth as he walked through the streets of Castle Town, and toward Hyrule to begin his plan.

Why would he do this? Partly hatred for his sibling, and partly because a woman's voice in his head told him he should. It was the most detailed and flawless plan ever concocted, and Jadus would be the one to do it. The very thought of it filled him with excitement.

Three days later, Fado woke up, but almost immediately began to scream. The worst part was over, but she was still plagued with a fever, vomiting, and of course, great pain in her right cheek. The three did their best to help her, but nothing seemed to help. They continued to wait as the sickness slowed down and the color started to come back to Fado's face.

Within another day, she was sitting up, and talking again. She still had an angry red scar on her face, but it wasn't near as bad as it was before. Late that evening, the four kids sneaked out of Kokiri Forest through a huge hollow log, that was the only way out of the woods.

They were standing on a bridge in the Lost Woods about to cross into Hyrule when Mido said, "Uhh, Link? Don't Kokiri die when they leave the forest?"

"I thought about that," he said, "That rule was only in effect during the wars ten years ago. Now that the danger of being burned to death in a fiery inferno is gone, it's safe. Deku told me."

"Of course," Fado muttered under her breath, "Deku told you everything."

Ignoring the comment, Link led the way through. The farther they went into the tunnel, the brighter it got, until they emerged from the exit. Everyone gasped as they saw they were standing in a vast green field dozens of miles across. Hills and a few trees and fields of flowers added landscape to the scene, and the sun shone brightly in a clear blue sky. Day had finally broken.

"It's beautiful," Saria gasped,

"This is Hyrule Field" Mido explained, "It's the center of the entire land of Hyrule. Everything branches off from here…unfortunately, I have no idea where to go or what to do there"

Finding nothing else to do, the group explored their new surroundings and found that the place was crawling with monsters. After being spotted by a huge plant-like creature, they hid behind a tree. Link dove in with his sword and shield at the ready, and cut the monster's roots. It attacked with petals that resembled spinning blades and cut into Link's shield. Finally, Link rolled under it and stabbed it up from the bottom. The plant immediately crumbled into the dirt.

Fado scowled, "…Ass"

"Fado's right." Saria said, then made a weird face at what she just said "Sorta. Without our own weapons, we're not going to be much help to you."

As if on cue, a speeding, yellow cloud of smoke dashed toward Link…and exploded right in front of his face.

"OOOWWCH!" Link yelled,

The other three Kokiri stared at the scene blankly as they saw the explosion manifest itself. A yellow, three-tailed fox appeared from the smoke. Suddenly, it spoke to them in a very formal tone.

"Sorry about that, Link. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Keaton. I the spirit that protects this field. I thought I could give you a chance to fend for yourself, but goodness hiding behind a tree? You my friends need some help."

Link joined his friends in the blank stare.

"Ah-umm…Ok then! Sounds like a plan. A talking fox spirit is going to tell us all about this place that doesn't seem to have an end to it, sure I can go with that." Link said sarcastically.

"I know I don't look like it, but I'm quite capable, as I thought I just displayed" Keaton said turning to Link who was still on the ground. "Follow me. I have a den on the edge of the field. We can stay there overnight as there are many more dangerous monsters at night. It will take a few hours though so prepare ourselves."

He was right. Hyrule field was huge, and it wasn't long until the summer sun heated up the day and beat down on Link, Mido, Fado, and Saria. Keaton didn't seem to mind at all. It also wasn't long until they ran into another monster. It was humanoid, but had blue skin, a goblin-like and carried a spiked club.

"This is a Blin" Keaton explained, "They're normally easy to kill if you know what to do. Simply bash it with your shield to knock it out then swipe it anywhere. As Link did so, he winced as he cut its head off. Instead of making a cutting sound, it made a sloshing sound, like slashing water. Surprised, Link looked down and saw he was standing in a puddle of yellow slime.

"Yuck!" he said jumping back, "What was that?"

Keaton looked down in a condescending way, then sighed,

"Monsters don't leave a body. While none of them have actual souls, almost none of them even have an actual body. Most of them are just collections of hatred in the world, or they are created by a higher power."

"So, these monsters aren't real?" Saria asked?

Keaton sighed again, "Yes! That's what I just said! Now, let's continue shall we?"

After a few more hours they made it to the den. It was a simple hole in the wall of a cliff at the east end of the field near a long pathway.

Fado squatted down on the ground. Sweat beaded her forehead. "How are we supposed…to fit in a fox den?"

"Well climb down, and you'll find out now won't you?" Keaton said.

Fado shrugged and slid through the hole. The other two followed, and Link barely squeezed though. Keaton went last.

Ch6

"Jadus, show us your power in the art of swordsmanship!" the Hylian minister spoke loudly to the crowds of people watching him. Jadus was at the swordsman's tournament in Hyrule Castle. It was a battle in a huge outdoor coliseum. He had ascended the ranks very quickly, and now he was at the finals. The winner would get national recognition, and a place to live in Hyrule Castle.

"This should be easy…" Jadus smirked, his opponent, however, was a giant in golden armor, and carried a long broadsword. Jadus quickly drew his six foot, samurai-style sword, and aimed low, then swiped up. Had it not been for the armor, the opponent would have been cut in half. He charged, and stabbed at Jadus' unprotected chest. He quickly blocked, and jumped on the opponent's back. He nimbly crawled up to his neck, and killed him on the spot by slashing his exposed neck. Jadus smiled as the crowd roared.

The fox den finally opened up into a large cavern. It was all made of stone, and was lit by some kind of gem that glowed bright white. These gems lined the stone walls. There were also piles and canisters filled with random weapons and items.

"Wow! This place is huge! Where did you get all of the weapons?" Mido asked.

"Well…" Keaton tried to answer, "Many travelers come through Hyrule Field. And while it is my job to guide these travelers through the field, it is also my job to guide them to their death. Many of them also fall in Hyrule. So I take their weapons in hopes that other travelers like you four would have a better chance. So sure these weapons are for you. Take any that feels right."

The blank stare from the other four came back. After several seconds, they all shrugged and started browsing. Link stayed with his weapon of choice as the sword and shield, but saw strange cages lining the back wall.

"Um Keaton? Why are there glowing insects in here?" One of the bugs in the cages almost looked offended at Link's comment.

"Ah, those are not insects my idiot, but they are fairies. They can help you greatly in your quest as they can target other foes, and point out their weak points. Unfortunately, they have a record of being horribly annoying and…let's say chatty at times."

Link looked in one of the cages. Upon a closer look, he saw that they were just tiny people with wings. This particular one was a young girl that, if she were human, would have been no older than Link. She glowed blue and began speaking to him in a high-pitched voice, "Hi there! My name is Navi! Navi Okenson What's your name? who are all these people? As you can see I'm a fairy and I would love to be your partner! I would really enjoy the exercise cause y'know This fox thing trapped me here like FIVE years ago, but whatever! HAHAHAHAHAA!" Link had a very surprised look on his face, but then smiled and opened the cage.

On the other side of the room, Mido was searching for a weapon, but everything was too large or heavy for his small frame. He was about to leave the pile when something caught his eye. Lying in a corner was a long, thin saber about four feet long. It was a little tall for him, but he picked it up and took a swing. It felt just right. Keaton bounded over to him. "See anything you like?" he asked, "That's a sage's saber that can make quick, weak attacks. It also has a power that lets it absorb many kinds of material and take on its properties."

To test it out, Mido smacked the saber against one of the gems on the wall. Immediately, it grew to a diamond standard. He then smacked it again and it went back to the original steel.

Fado happened to find her favorite very quickly. It was a large bow, and a quiver of about thirty silver-tipped arrows. She was a terrible shot, but found some weapons' barrels and used them as targets. Once she got the hang of it, Keaton once again explained the weapon for her.

"It is appropriately called a silver bow, and it too has magical properties. If you hold your fire long enough, your shots will be energized." Fado did so, and the tip glowed white. The arrow went straight through all of the barrels and stuck in the wall right above Link's head.

"I'll take it!" she said happily.

Last, Saria was searching when she saw a little bottle of clear liquid sitting on a short stone pillar. "What's this?" she asked Keaton.

"That's Dragonbreath. A type of medicine that can cure any injury or sickness. Be careful though. Its potency could be dangerous if used too much, and could literally burn you up."

Her eyes widened, "Wow, this could really be helpful to me someday. Fado come here!" When Fado walked over, Saria explained everything. "Show me your scar," she asked.

"Um, did you not hear the fox?" she said, "This stuff could kill me!"

"Yeah, or heal you completely. Besides, it's just a drop. No more."

Fado felt her scar. It was pink and flaky and not very pretty. She nodded and laid down, Saria put only a drop in the center of Fado's cheek. Immediately, the medicine took effect, spreading out over her scar. When it dried, the scar was completely gone leaving her face clean and clear.

"Wow, Saria, you were right!"

Saria nodded in an "I told you so" way as she picked out a real _weapon_. She found a brace of daggers hung up on the wall of the cave. When she took it down, she put on the belt and tried a few throws. She was a quick natural, but saw the brace only had two extra daggers. Frowning, she threw the other two, then reached back and found that there were two more daggers in their place. It was an enchanted belt that never ran out. She walked back outside where the group met up, satisfied.

Ch7

"Jadusum Nohansen! Congratulations on your victory in the Great Swordsman's Tournament! For winning, join Hyrule Castle and I in the highest authorities in Hyrule." the minister's voice boomed as the crowd screamed,

"Thank you, but don't call me by my last name. I gave that up a long time ago." Jadus took his trophy, and stepped back in the castle. He grinned with excitement, as he realized how easily his plan was coming together. He grasped his new-found whip, and as soon as the portcullis closed behind him, the minister was dead.

The five stood outside the next day. Link was introducing Navi to everyone, and they showed off their new weapons. Keaton had a speech after they were done.

"This is the edge of my territory," he said, "The second holder is toward the east down this path. This was just one of many trials you will soon face, but with your newly acquired weapons, and help from the other spirits, you should be able to find the Triforce of Wisdom. I would take note that the demon Holder of Power is not the only evil chasing you. An dark sorcerer, is also obsessed with the Triforce, though not a holder himself. Take this path, and you should soon reach Royal Valley. A graveyard. The spirit there will guide you to your next destination. For now I must go, Farewell!"

Keaton jumped back into his den as they waved him goodbye. Then, Link, Mido, Fado, Saria, and Navi headed down the Eastern Path to the Royal Valley. The trail was one-way, but winded forever in many twists and turns. Once they came to a stream where they found a large frog-like monster in the rushing water. Navi identified it as a Toadpoli, and to bounce back the rocks it spits somehow. Link used his shield and shoved the rock back into the Toadpoli's mouth causing it to melt into the water. They crossed the stream and found many rocks and gravel as the land tilted upward.

Soon they were climbing the first mountain. It was cooler than Hyrule Field because of the altitude, but the terrain made it hard to walk. Navi, of course, flew, but even she rambled on about her exhaustion.

"Hey Link, when are we gonna start climbing down? I'm SOOOOO sore!"

"Well," he started, "I can see the top. We'll take a break up there. Royal Valley should be in sight soon."

He was right. Within minutes, the Royal Valley was visible from the top of the mountain. It was the biggest graveyard any of them had ever seen. It stretched over a mile across, and was littered with millions of unorganized tombstones.

"This looks like the place" Mido said darkly, "Royal Valley's kinda known for its apparitions, and has had its share of ghosts and whatnot. It's so named because all of the Royal Families in the history of Hyrule have been buried here." Everyone shuddered at the thought, and began heading down the steep slope to the Valley.

The minute the group stepped into the graveyard, a thick fog settled over the area only making the place creepier. They passed by numerous headstones and some tombs. Saria thought she saw a figure lurking behind a tall headstone, and Link, in the back, swore he heard footsteps, but turned around and saw nothing there.

They went deeper and deeper into the graveyard…

"This place is getting scarier by the minute," Fado pointed out.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Link noticed something also standing behind a small tomb. He turned behind it and yelped out loud. There was a statue there glaring at him with soulless eyes and the creepiest smile he had ever seen.

It was a statue of Link. Exact size and shape, and painted the exact same color. It was so life-like, he ran back toward the group as fast as he could. When he tried to tell them about his scare, they didn't seem to notice. They were all gathered around something. It was easily the biggest tomb in the valley. With towering columns and ornate designs. It looked like it had been built several hundred years ago. There was an inscription at the top. Link was about to read when he felt another eerie presence. He turned around.

And screamed bloody murder.

The statue was there. _Right behind him._ It had the same soulless eyes and evil grin. His friends jumped when they heard him.

"Link! What! What happened!' Saria asked worried,

"Do you not see the devil-child right in front of me?"

"Link…" Saria said, "There's nothing there…"

Link turned back around and saw nothing also. He was shaking with fear.

"B-but…There was a statue! A statue of me! It was following me!" His friends looked confused, but Link was a nervous wreck.

Mido shared his expression now, "I think…I think this place _knows_ you're a Keeper of the Triforce. It's reacting to your own emotions. Link, calm down. The more scared you get, the worse your hallucinations will be."

Link did his best, but he was still shaking.

Mido continued, "This place is haunted, obviously. It takes your worst fears or worries and projects it in your mind. This could happen to any of us. I don't know how to interpret why Link is so afraid of this…statue, but it has some connection to what he's afraid of most."

Link was now on the ground with his head in his hands.

"We have to get out of here," Navi said, "But I can't help but feel like this tomb here has something special about it."

Everyone else nodded in assent. They read the inscription at the top. Mido read:

"The rising sun will eventually set, a newborn's life will fade,

From sun to moon, from moon to sun,

Give peaceful rest to the living dead.

Here lies the great King of Hyrule, Gustaf."

Upon the last word, the ground began to rumble. The earthquake seemed to be coming from the tomb. It slid back slightly, and revealed a dark hole that was its entrance. Then, a huge gust of wind picked up, and blew Fado down inside. She screamed as she went down.

"Fado!" Mido yelled. There was no answer. Then, he took a dive down into the tomb voluntarily. Once the whirlwind died down, Link, Saria, and Navi heard a splash at the bottom.

"Mido! Are you ok?" Saria called,

"Yeah I'm fine. There's a pool of water down here. Ugh it's so dark! And I can't find…Oh my God! Saria! Get Link and Navi down here NOW!" He screamed too as he was taken by whatever he saw. Saria grabbed Link, who was still not quite coherent, down the tomb. Navi sighed and followed.

Ch8

Inside the tomb, Saria and Link stepped out of the splash pool at the bottom. The water snapped Link out of his nightmare. The tomb was small for a burial ground. It had two paths that split right and left. The right way was closed with a stone doorway too heavy to move. Straight ahead was an even larger stone door sealed shut. The main room was dimly lit with torches that seemed to be rooted to the wall.

"Let's go left. Just a feeling" Navi said.

The three carefully and fearfully started left. It led to a long dark tunnel, and without Navi's light, they would have been completely lost in seconds. Suddenly, Saria got a pounding headache. She rubbed her temples, but when she looked again, all she saw was Link randomly being torn in half. His blood spilled everywhere. Saria screamed out loud and squeezed her eyes shut.

When she opened them again, Link was standing over her.

"Saria, you had a hallucination. Just like I did. Calm down or it'll only get worse!"

Her face was deathly pale, but Link helped her up and they continued on. He led her through long tunnels that went on forever. Saria was still shaking, when finally, they came to the end.

It was an enormous, oval-shaped room. Link sat Saria down, and he noticed a figure in the center of the room that wasn't there before. It was the demonic statue of Link, but this time, it had no pupils, and blood dripped from its mouth and eyes. It was _there _this time. Link could tell.

"Fado's getting lonely…" the statue said, making Link jump.

Infuriated, he yelled in anger and ran towards the statue. He jumped and swiped his sword right on its neck. Strangely, it didn't cut the stone.

The statue's head jerked 180 degrees, making a horrible cracking sound, toward Link.

"You shouldn't have done that," it said ominously.

All of the sudden, the statue shattered, and a huge black cloud of smoke rose up from the smithereens. It floated around Link, then took shape. It flew in a smoky black cloak. It had an evil head with ghost-like features, and carried a huge scythe. It also had a large sickly-green, glowing jewel embedded in its stomach.

The exit slammed shut behind them, Making Saria jump.

"That's a Gomess!" Navi exclaimed, "Watch out for the scythe, and aim for the jewel!" Taking this advice, Link closed in with his shield up, but just couldn't get close enough because of the range of the scythe. Link hung back and dodged the attacks, when something strange happened. The Gomess sent out hundreds of black bats from its body. They assaulted Link, and distracted him. Then, taking its chance, the Gomess charged toward Link, and swiped at his stomach.

Link had time to block some of the blow, but it still cut him deep, and flung him against the wall next to Saria. It laughed maniacally and slowly closed in on the two.

"Saria…get up…" Link said weakly. Saria was practically passed out from her nightmare. The Gomess kept advancing, the evil smile still plastered onto its face.

Saria's eyes were still glazed over. The Gomess was only a few feet away.

"Saria! Get up! The Gomess is RIGHT THERE!"

It raised its scythe, as Saria jumped out of the way. The scythe hit the stone right where she was standing. Saria got back up, and drew her dagger. The Gomess flinched and aimed for Link, who had no chance of getting up. At the last second, Saria threw the dagger. It whizzed forward and stuck straight in the center of the jewel. The glass around it broke, and the Gomess let out an ear-splitting shriek. Then it melted into a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Saria saw Fado's unconscious body lying on the cold floor.

Saria ran over to Link, and put on a drop of Dragonbreath onto the bloody scythe cut in Link's stomach.

"Thank you, Saria…" Link mumbled. After a few minutes, Link painfully got back up. The cut was healed, but still in pain, he carried Fado out back to the main room.

"We sure as hell can't leave her out here, she'll be long dead." Link said, "I guess we just carry her."

This time, they went right because the door was open. Mido had to be down this way. Once again, Navi lead the way through the dark tunnels. This tunnel had bones and skulls lying around. This did not settle Link's mood at all.

Meanwhile, Mido was in the identical oval room on the right side. He awoke and found himself lost. He took out his saber, and swiped the torch on the wall. His saber took in the element and caught fire. He used it as a lamp. He was about to leave the room when the door slammed shut behind him. He felt a presence behind him, and he turned. There was a huge ghostly figure standing there. He was about ten feet tall, but was merely a skeleton wrapped in heavy armor. His whole being faded in and out of existence, and his body was transparent. "…My name is Gustaf…." It said.

"…Wait, the KING Gustaf?" Mido said surprised, "You died hundreds of years ago!"

"Yes I did. But when I died, I promised myself I would come back for the host. Do you know who I'm talking about Farore?"

"Farore?" Mido thought for a minute "Oh! The goddess of Courage! Farore, No you have the wrong guy. Link has the Triforce of Courage not me."

"Liar!" Gustaf yelled his voice raising, "Do you know why I promised to come back for him, Farore? Even after death?"

Mido was silent, and stepped back as Gustaf's body began to stretch upward.

"YOUR LAST HOST KILLED ME AND MY FAMILY! DO YOU THINK I CAN EVER FORGIVE YOUR KIND FOR THAT?"

Mido held up his still-flaming saber, and hurled a fireball at Gustaf. His body simply bent sideways as the fireball exploded on the wall behind him. Gustaf drew his own sword, which was much larger the Mido's, and a swordfight entailed. They were equally talented. They continued to block one another's jabs and slices. However, Mido's sword was much faster. He jumped away from an attack, and ran straight through Gustaf's legs with a burning sword. This somehow made contact, causing the king to grunt in pain and kneel down. His figure shrunk slightly.

"Impressive Farore." he said with an evil grin.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Farore until you believe me!" Mido cried,

"And how many times do I have to call you a liar before you believe me? Well let's just find out then!"

His body disappeared into smoke, and arced straight onto Mido's head.

Link, Saria and Navi were standing outside the sealed door yelling Mido's name when it finally opened. They ran in only to see a black cloud of smoke sink into Mido's mouth. He shuddered and crouched down.

"Mido? What happened? Are you ok?" Saria ran toward him, but he started shaking violently, and held his head.

"Saria! Get back now!" Mido struggled to say. Finally, to the worst of Saria's fear, Mido screamed and turned around. He was possessed by Gustaf. His eyes were black, as if his pupils had dilated, and he spoke in Gustaf's voice.

"There's no goddess in this host?…No matter. Your friend proved himself worthy before so let's see how well he can keep it up against you two!" Gustaf flashed a maniacal grin and drew the sages' saber. He set it on fire with one of the torches and swung it over and over again at blinding speed.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Gustaf cackled. Link and Saria managed to dodge the fireballs it cast, but the ground behind them caught fire and once again blocked the exit. It also blocked off Fado, who began sweating. The three stood in a ring of fire, as Link and Saria drew their weapons.

Navi spoke up, "I'm sorry, Link, but I have no idea how to kill Gustaf now without killing Mido in the process!"

"That was the point stupid fairy!" Gustaf shrieked, "So go ahead. Kill me. And watch your little friend go too."

Fado began shaking. Just as Link and Saria had during their hallucinations. She was conscious now, but not even aware of the fight around her. She had bags under her eyes.

Unfortunately, Link and Saria didn't notice this, and continued their two-on-one swordfight with Gustaf. Saria, of course, kept her distance and threw a dagger. Gustaf blocked it with his sword unnaturally quickly. He then skidded forward, and batted Saria out of the ring of fire with a powerful slap. Saria cried out as she passed through the flames.

"Saria!" Link yelled. She got up.

"I'm okay Link! Now focus on Gustaf! He's RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Link turned forward to see Mido's black, soulless eyes once again, just before Link smacked him in the face. Gustaf reeled backward and held his face.

"Ahhh…!" he moaned.

He removed his hand, and Link saw his own handprint burned on Gustaf's face. Link looked at his hand, and saw the Triforce of Courage was glowing furiously once again. Link smiled and courageously walked toward Gustaf as he saw Link's hand.

"What? YOUR Farore's host? If only I had known you were the cruel assassin who killed me!" Link then aggressively pressed his hand against Gustaf's forehead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he let out a horrible cry as it began to burn him. Link pushed harder, and the Triforce grew brighter and brighter until it lit up the room. A black, shadowy flame seemed to fly off of Mido's body, and disappear into the light.

The light faded and the real Mido stood there. His eyes had a look of terror on them as he fell to his knees.

Ch9

The battle wasn't over yet. An ear-splitting howl like the Gomess's rang through the tomb, and a loud rumble in the earth caused the tomb to fall apart. Link grabbed Mido, Saria grabbed Fado, and the five ran out of there as fast as they could.

Back at the entry room, the middle door was opened, revealing light and a way out. However, a wall of earth was closing in on them fast. They all ran through the door just as it closed and filled the tomb with dirt. Now they were in a strange, blue room with a low ceiling, and a shut door on the other side. Suddenly, a cloud of white smoke rushed out of the floor and manifested itself as the third spirit they would meet. He was roughly 30, dressed in black robes, and had a crown on his head. He also had regal black hair that fell over his shoulders.

"My name is Daltus" he said, "I was the king of Hyrule right after Gustaf. It is a good thing that you have destroyed his wicked spirit. Thank you, hero and friends."

"Hero?" Link asked,

"Friends?" Fado pouted

"Yes." Daltus answered, "Being blessed by the goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, means more than just having some of their power. A piece of Farore's spirit is inside of you, Hero. That means you have the courage to stand up to any foe. No other Triforce holder could do it other than you. You are the benevolent force that will save Hyrule from the demon that haunts you."

He then turned and led them out of the room. Back in the Valley, the fog had suddenly cleared, letting the sun shine bright. Daltus continued to lead the group through the valley. Within about a half an hour, they were at the edge of the graveyard. As soon as they left it, and entered another pathway, the cloud of evil, weighing them down ever since they entered the graveyard was lifted.

Another five minutes, and they were in a much smaller field. It had a large cluster of trees on one end, a waterfall flowing into a pond with an island on another, and a lush, grassy expanse in the middle. The sun was going down.

"You may…rest here tonight" Daltus said as if the word was foreign to him. Immediately, the four children fell to the ground exhausted. Everyone slept deeply that night except for Mido. He was still haunted by the terrors he had experienced that day.

The third day of their quest, everyone was woken up at the crack of dawn by Daltus.

"I have brought you here for a reason. To train. I sense you five have power beyond your recognition. I want you to realize that power.

"Wait" Navi said, "All of us? I thought Link was the big special one. We're just here to help."

"Oh no" Daltus reassured "You will all play a bigger part in this mission than you think. Link needs you. All of you. This field here is for you all to train."

His pushiness finally got everyone to stay. Fado headed for the pond, Saria began jumping into the trees, and Link and Mido stayed in the field sword fighting.

At the pond, Fado circled the shore until she was behind the waterfall. Suddenly, she heard several loud roars. She looked up, and on the wet rocks near the top of the waterfall were eight or nine Blins all holding some kind of wand. One hit the rock wall and it shook. A large boulder detached and fell straight toward Fado. She jumped out of the way, but all of them then smacked the wall causing an entire landslide. With her reflexes climbing, she continued to dodge the falling rocks, then jumped ten feet up on top of a rock. With her newly discovered superhuman agility, she climbed up the falling rocks until she was level with the Blins. On the last rock that fell, she drew three silver arrows and charged them. She spun off the last rock and fired. Their combined energy was so powerful it created a small explosion killing every last Blin on the rock. She back flipped off of the last boulder as it shattered on the ground.

Saria jumped from tree to tree in the thick woods, cutting any vines in her way. Before long, she saw a large, flytrap-like monster. It had a long stalk, and a blue bulb like a jaw filled with serrated teeth. Saria jumped down and kicked its head. this caused it to reel, but it quickly retaliated with a snap at Saria's arm. She pulled back, but it still scraped her wrist. Then she rolled forward and slashed the stalk with her knife. It immediately died, and in its place was a small crystal with a red orb in it. She picked it up. It felt hot in her hands. Then, the sun shone through it and refracted off of the orb and sent a large wave of fire around Saria. It burned an area of about 20 feet. The trees were scorched and the ground was pushed outward. Saria pocketed the crystal.

Link and Mido's swords clanged together as their sword fight continued. They slashed and charged each other trying not to actually injure each other. When they grew tired, they sat by the edge of the field as Link tried to talk to Mido. He turned away.

"Is it still…? Link asked,

He nodded, "Yeah." He said. "Do you know how _violating_ that is? It's horrifying."

"You're going to be okay." Link reassured.

"Am I?"

Soon, they continued their sword fight. They had more energy, and fought more fiercely. Suddenly, Link's sword began to glow blue. Without noticing, he swung it and sent a wide blue wave of energy at Mido. It split into smaller pieces like fireworks and converged on Mido. He yelped and flew backward. Bright lights flashed

"Mido! Are you ok?" Link ran up to him,

"Ahhhh! No!" he said painfully. He was still glowing bright blue. It flashed, and he skidded backward again. The sword beam had struck him twice. Mido moaned and got up. The sun began to go down once again, and Mido's sword began to glow dark red.

He looked in awe, "Now its my turn."

Link tried to run away, but it was too late. Mido swiped his sword and sent one large sphere of evil-looking red energy. It hit Link head-on, and sent him floating upward. The sphere disappeared, and Link was struck with red lightning, then pinned him to the ground.

"AHH!" Link yelled,

Link lay on the ground still stunned by the lightning. He tried to retaliate with his sword laser, but he realized it wouldn't work.

"Sorry Link, I couldn't resist" Mido said without smiling,

As soon as Link got back up, he felt awful all of the sudden, and sat back down.

"That lightning drained my energy!" he scowled, "Why won't my sword technique work now?"

"Hm?" Mido said, "Weird. My technique started working just as the sun went down, just as yours stopped working. I think mine only works at night, and your technique only works during the day. Interesting…"

Ch10

"He just…collapsed…" Jadus lied, "I'm very sorry about what happened."

"Oh that is just awful!" the Great Princess of Hyrule, Zelda cried,

"What a shame, the minister will be missed." the King of Hyrule, Daphnes said,

"I may know the reason why. This castle has been filled with older, or unstable powers. That is why I recommend we give some of the younger knights, or…I'm sorry. I'm making such a harsh suggestion when I've just joined the Royal Family." Jadus flashed a white smile.

"Well…no, I believe what you say is correct, Jadus. Perhaps the minister had just become too old for his job." Daphnes was like putty in his hands, "Zelda, Jadus, you two may have the privilege to have a voice in the laws of Hyrule…and you may welcome anyone into the Royal Family that I see fit."

Jadus thought for a moment, "I think that's quite fair. You see, Your Highness, I have an idea…

The next day, Daltus instructed them all to their next destination after they came back together.

"Follow this path to the north and you will find Lake Hylia. You will have to cross Zora's River to get there. The next spirit appears only at night, so you will have to wait for her. Lake Hylia is the source of Hyrule's water supply. It is a beautiful, peaceful place. It should be a good break from your troubles."

Daltus turned into a cloud of dark smoke, and soared back toward the graveyard. They all headed out the north path of the field. It was only a couple hours until they came to Zora's River. They were still in a mountainous region, and the path was torn and rugged. To their surprise, Zora's River went horizontally across the path. It was nearly one hundred feet wide, and sped off into two steep cliffs preventing them from going around it. It was a very strange geographical shape. It rushed and churned very quickly, and looked way too deep to cross.

Link scratched his head, "Now how do we cross without killing ourselves…"

Fado had the easiest solution. She jumped onto the sheer cliffs and swung across using the smallest of footholds with her new ability.

"How…How is she doing that?" Saria asked.

Once she reached the other side she yelled, "Good luck finding your own way across suckers!" She stood at the corner of the river with a smirk on her face.

Angry, Link looked around for a way over. Saria took the crystal Navi identified as Din's Fire and shot a beam of fire at the river. It evaporated the water just long enough for her to dash across. Mido and Link did their method together. They smacked their swords together and fired their combined sword beams against the ground like they had practiced. The force propelled them all the way across to the other side, but they barely made it and fell on their faces.

"Graceful," Fado scoffed"

With all of them across the river They continued up the path. Lake Hylia was in sight.

As they walked up the path, Mido noticed Saria's arm.

"Hey Saria? What happened to your wrist?" She didn't even look down at bite mark from the giant flytrap.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a scratch I got while training."

Mido pointed insistently, "Um, THAT doesn't really look like a scratch!"

Saria looked down and saw the bite mark had grown into a bloody gash all the way across her arm. She gasped at the sight, and immediately, she felt the pain shoot up her arm.

"Augh!" she cried attracting the attention of everyone else, she fell to her knees on the hard ground.

"Oh no!" Navi said, "I thought it was weird how the Din's fire spell was given up so easily!"

"Link," Saria said trying to stay calm, "Get out the Dragonbreath." Link quickly pulled it out of her pocket, but when he tried to drip it on the wound, nothing came out.

He capped it again and shook it. It appeared to still be full of the liquid, but still it appeared to be completely empty when used on the wound.

"What? That's impossible! I know it's full! What's going on?" Saria said panicked as the pain increased,

"Saria, how many times have you used that bottle?" Navi asked.

"I don't know, just once yesterday?" Saria said it in between heavy breaths.

"Saria!" Navi scolded "You overused it! It won't work until tomorrow!"

"Ok so what do I do? This is hurting worse and worse now!"

Saria looked down at the wound and saw it was sizzling, and she had six quills embedded in it.

"The bite's venomous!" She said "Hurry and get something to tie it off with! I'll have to pull out the quills."

They began to sink into her skin, so she went to work. Fado tore off a piece of her tunic, and tied it to Saria's upper arm. Painfully she pulled out every last quill in it. She had to stop at each one to yell in pain. At the last one, she began blacking out from the venom. Link offered to carry her to Lake Hylia, which was just down the mountain. She refused, however and stood up. Immediately, though, her eyes fluttered shut, and she sat back down again. Link picked her up, and carried her along the rest of the path.

Soon, they were at Lake Hylia, and it was beautiful. Acres and acres of sparkling crystal clear water split by one large island in the middle. There was a sandy beach with a huge altar in the water nearby, and a cottage on the edge. It was perfect, and since it was so desolate, it was largely deserted. The four had the lake all to themselves.

Or so they thought.

Link knocked on the door of the cottage, and an old man opened the door.

"Why hello there young people, what do you four happen to be doing in such a faraway place?" He spoke kindly to them in a thick accent.

Link looked down at Saria in his arms "Sorry to bother you, but we have a hurt friend here who needs some help. We wondered if you had any…cures…or something…" Link looked inside curiously and saw the strangest house he'd seen. Fish tanks with various aquatic monsters in them lined the walls. He seemed to have an entire chemistry set on his table, and a huge pool was set in the back of his one-room cottage.

"Oh dear! Well you've come to the right place young people, for I happen to be an esteemed doctor and scientist!"

"I can see that." Link said,

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Argento! I have lived here and studied many mysteries of this lake since I was a young man…. Where was I? Oh yes! Your hurt friend. Let's have a look at her shall we?"

"Oh dear" Dr. Argento said, "It seems we have a Deku Baba bite here don't we? I do have the antivenin, but unfortunately it will cost you. 500 rupees."

"Um…what are rupees?" Fado asked, "Sorry, we've come from the forest. Don't know a whole lot about economics."

"Hm, Kokiri you say?" the doctor started rambling again, "You've traveled far for children. To be honest not one of you four even look like Kokiri. Hmm…Anyway rupees are common currency here in Hyrule. You need to find 500 rupees for me or I'm afraid I can't help your friend.

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want us to find THAT much in one day? That's criminal! Saria could die by then!"

"Oh not to worry my good man, Deku Baba venom is not deadly…However, if it DOES spread far enough she could lose her arm…" The doctor thought for a moment as the four kids' mouths dropped in disbelief.

"Assuming you don't have the money I will accept another way…There is…an intelligent aquatic life form in the lake. It is called Morpha. I have seen it near the island on the lake sometimes, and it is one of a kind. It would be essential to my studies, if you would bring it back here. I would heal your friend, and the money would be paid off. It is quite dangerous though, but you're young. You all can do it!"

What exactly does it look like?" Fado asked,

"Heh heh heh." The eccentric doctor chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll know it when you see it! Keep it in here." Argento pulled out a large glass bottle. "Good luck!"

Ch11

"To have the power over every nearby nation? Termina, Koholint, everything?" King Daphnes pondered, "Are you sure this plan will work, Jadus?"

"I've had this idea for nearly a month, and I have been working out all of the details. This plan is flawless."

"…But to attack each country at its source, and topple its government from the inside? Does Hyrule even have that kind of power, or…you know, patience?"

"Well, it's far more complicated than that, but yes. As long as you have Zelda and I on your side, you will be able to conquer many nations." Jadus smiled to himself. Little did the King know, that was exactly what Jadus would do to the Kingdom of Hyrule.

Link had some time to think while crossing the bridge from the cottage to the island. He was hit with this "hero" thing all at once, and his best friends he brought on this "saving the world" idea either hate him, were traumatized because of him, or was dying because of him. Fado kept whispering to Mido who silently nodded. He still had that horrified look on his face he had ever since they left Gustaf's tomb. Link wondered if he would ever be the same. They passed a tiny rock jutting out of the lake that had a column on it. It was so out of place making Link wonder what it was there for.

At last they made it to the island. The sun was going down at the time.

"Okay people," Link said trying to sound in charge, "Look around the edges of the island and see if you find anything out of place. The island is pretty big, so Fado go left, Mido, go right, and I'll go to the top."

"Roger captain," Fado joked.

The island was relatively plain. It had a few large trees on it, a pedestal, and a huge flat rock no one seemed to pay attention to. It took nearly an hour, but Fado yelled across the island, "Hey! I think I found it! It's…eww its gross!"

Link and Mido rushed over and saw what she meant. The best way to describe Morpha is round, slimy, stretchy and pink. And about the size of a human head. It was basically just a small gelatinous blob zipping around in the water.

Link approached it with the jar and attempted to scoop it up. But when he touched the water, Morpha sprang up taking the water with it.

"Uh, Link? Mido asked shakily, "What was it the doctor said about it being dangerous?"

"Oh! This is Morpha!" Navi yelled irritatingly, ""I've heard of it! It has absolute control of water so watch out! And remember, we want it alive!"

Taking action, Fado drew her silver bow, Mido swiped his saber in the water turning it into a long water tentacle, and Link charged his sword beam. Morpha sat at the top of a wriggling stream of water. Link fired the sword beam and converged the bits of energy onto the small amoeba. Unfortunately, Morpha simply fell back into the water, unharmed. Mido took his turn and used his sword as a whip and cracked it at the water stream. It combined with the whip and flung Mido backward behind the other two. He wasn't hurt, but he just sat there in shock.

"Mido what are you doing!" Fado yelled as she fired an arrow, "Get back up!" Mido continued to sit there a few yards away muttering to himself. Morpha then dropped the stream and conjured up five large spheres of water. It then launched one at Link knocking him off his feet.

Fado drew three arrows at the Morpha. One finally grazed it, causing it to make an odd squishing, almost growling sound. Agitated, the Morpha launched the rest of the water spheres. Being more agile, Fado dodged all of them.

This thing is smart, and is really versatile." Navi pointed out, "But its attacks are pretty weak. Try to find a way to get it up on land then catch it!"

Just as Navi said that, A thick water tentacle containing the Morpha wrapped around Link. It lifted him twenty feet into the air and threatened to squeeze him to death.

"Fado!" Link yelled, "Cut the tentacle NOW!" As fast as she could, Fado grabbed Mido's saber and sliced the water in half freeing Link and evaporating the rest of the tentacle. Morpha landed on the island wriggling and squirming, but completely stuck. Link then got up and dropped it in the jar he filled with water. He corked it as the creature tried to break out of the large bottle, but there wasn't near enough water for an actual attack.

"Yuck" Fado said "It's like watching rotting meat come to life." The two walked over to Mido. "Mido, what happened back there? You froze up! You NEVER freeze up!" Link scolded Mido, "Fado and I almost killed ourselves and you just sat there!"

"I was hit… Why didn't I get back up? I was so scared…"

"You don't know? You looked like it about killed you when it barely splashed you!" Fado said worried

Mido paused "I think I need to talk to Dr. Argento about this.

"Oh my! What a rare specimen indeed!" Argento exclaimed distracted, "This is a Morpha! Oh yes I will heal your friend, thank you very much!" He dripped the potion into Saria's mouth and within minutes Saria was sitting up again. Her arm was bandaged up as the doctor continued rambling "The Morpha is a near extinct species that can completely control the water around it. It is quite dangerous. I'm surprised you three actually came back!" Saria lay back down with exhaustion.

"Umm…Doctor?" Mido tried, "When the Morpha attacked me, I got so scared all of the sudden. I couldn't get back up. Does the Morpha do that naturally?"

"Hmmm…" he pondered, "No, it shouldn't. Let me take a look at you."

He looked in Mido's eyes and saw his flustered, scared look and nodded.

"Ah yes. This is a common psychological illness called Shell Shock. It causes people to have flashbacks and nightmares about some kind of traumatic experience. Many Hylian soldiers have this illness. Tell me son, have you had any kind of this, traumatic experience?"

Link and Mido exchanged a glance. Link slightly shook his head. "Well, there's been a lot of close calls with these monsters along the way…" Argento nodded.

It was well past sundown, and everyone was exhausted. Saria remembered something.

"Wait, Link. Isn't this lake spirit only supposed to appear at night?"

"Saria, we've had our share of near-death experiences today, and we have no idea what this lake spirit is. Let's stay at the doctor's house tonight. Will you let us?"

"Why of course. There's no extra beds but-"

Fado cut him off, "Oh that's fine. We're used to sleeping on hard, questionable surfaces."

Ch12

"You're all in very big trouble you know, and Jadus here would be happy to help keep you all in line." Jadus was in the castle dungeon as an apprentice with the jailer. He drew his whip to pose a threat, when he noticed something.

"LOOK OUT!" Jadus shouted, as a dart flew down the narrow halls. He tried to jump in front of the jailer, but it was too late. The poisonous dart had sunk deep into his heart, and he was on the ground.

"…Jadus? What happened?"

"I killed you, that's what happened." he smirked,

"What? Jadus, you have to go get help…: the jailer coughed again.

"Sorry, but I think it's to late. See? Now I'm the real jailer, and I can treat these fools however I want!" the jailer finally died, and that night, Jadus killed every single prisoner in the dungeon. He figured just being the jailer wasn't much.

But it was a start.

Morning broke, and Fado was the first to wake up.

She had some time to think as well. Her whole life had been thrown out of whack since Link dragged her into his quest. She almost died from a spider attack, she saw Link take all of the glory in Hyrule Field AND Gustaf's tomb where she saw her own brother get possessed by a demonic ghost, and now knows he's mentally unstable because of it. She heard him talking in his sleep last night. She stood by the window and watched the sun rise up. It was beautiful on the sparkling water. She smiled. She envied Link. She envied him in a way that made her want to follow him. To know more about him, and be just as great as he is. No way she was letting him know that.

Everyone else began to wake up. Argento said to Fado, "Isn't it amazing? I see that sunrise every morning, making me glad to be alive." Fado nodded in agreement.

"Ok everyone," Link instructed, "You remember what Daltus said. Lake Hylia is a break from our quest. Since this spirit only comes out at night we might as well enjoy ourselves today!"

Everyone cheered and headed out the door as they thanked Argento. They had all day to do whatever they wanted. Mido and Fado went to the beach, Saria walked toward the island, and Link and Navi headed to a strange door on the edge of the lake opposite to the laboratory.

Saria walked along the long bridge to the island. She had never been this way before. When she saw the large flat stone on the island, she was puzzled. It didn't seem natural. It was hexagonal, and had a piece of metal slanting upward from the middle out. There were also hash marks on the edges.

"It's a giant sundial" Saria said aloud.

When she looked at the time, it showed 7:00 sharp. At this time, an enormous owl flew down and landed in a nearby tree. When Saria saw it, she noticed its chest feathers formed a Triforce mark. The owl was the symbol of the wisdom goddess, Nayru, whose holder they had been looking for. Saria immediately bowed when she saw the symbol. The owl began to speak as Nayru,

"Come back here at 12:00. I will give a treasure to you." Saria nodded.

"Your Grace, the person you blessed. Your holder. Do you know where they are?"

But Nayru was already gone. And with that Saria waited.

Saria found strange claw marks on the same tree. Looking deep inside of the bark, she saw something sparkle. Saria reached inside, and found a beautiful ruby ring. However, It had a strange symbol on it. It was a heart with spikes coming out of it, and she couldn't help but feel like she'd seen it before. It filled her with dread.

"I'm not going to wear this. It's too suspicious. Besides my carelessness has gotten me into enough trouble lately." She remembered stealing the Din's Fire, overusing the Dragonbreath, and just now, speaking with a goddess. They could go either way and were always risky to even communicate with. Still, once noon passed, Saria returned to the sundial to meet Nayru.

However, all that she found there was a glowing blue stone tied into a necklace. Saria wondered why she kept finding strange jewelry lying around, but when she picked this up, it felt benevolent. She put it on.

Mido was lying on the beach, thinking to himself, while Fado swam through the water. Through his flustered, and frightened thoughts, all he felt was anger all the time, and he didn't know why. He couldn't express it in any way, he wasn't angry about anything or at anyone. He just kept feeling these negative emotions. His possession felt like the key to his anger, but he didn't understand why it lasted. He had horrible flashbacks of Gustaf's God-awful face, and his friends and family being brutally murdered by his name. He felt bad for the others, having to put up with his moodiness, his problems. These thoughts seemed to show themselves through his developing powers. His sword beam was black magic. He could tell something was just too evil about it.

Fado shook him from his thoughts when she called him into the water. He swam out to see what was so important.

"Do you see those rocks down there?" she pointed through the crystal clear water at two blue glowing stones deep down. "They glow! Wouldn't it be so cool if we got those up from the bottom?"

Mido nodded, "Yeah, but that's like thirty feet down. How do you suppose we get them?"

"Well, snarky, I was hoping we could get it together. Here, we both dive down as far as we can, then you push me down farther so I can reach them!"

"Well…" Mido thought. "It could be possible if you can hold your breath that long."

They tried once, didn't work. Tried again, and Fado could almost touch them. Third time, Mido kicked her down with his feet and sprang up. She got only one, and she was gasping for air.

"Do it again," she said determined.

They tried one more time, and she grabbed the other one just as she felt like her lungs were about to burst.

"Wow these look amazing!" She said astounded. They were both strung to a necklace, and had a soft, blue glow. They set them on the beach to dry.

Finally, Link went into the strange door and found himself at a fishing hole. It was a simple wooden box with a hole in the floor showing a large pool of water. There was a man at reception named Soal.

"Can I help you?" he said in a rough voice,

"Um, yeah can I have a fishing pole?"

"Sure, you're the first person to come here in weeks. Take your best shot. There's no time limit."

Satisfied, Link cast into the trickling water. He caught a large pike, a bass and a slimy catfish, when something caught his eye. A glowing rock was strung to the tail of the biggest bass he'd ever seen.

"Hey, if I can catch that huge bass down there, can I have the rock on its tail?"

Soal shrugged, "Whatever. Good luck though, that one never comes up from the bottom."

Pondering how to get it, Link fished for hours. Then, he got an idea from Navi.

"Find some way to make the hook sink down to the bottom."

Taking that into account, Link took off the bobber and strung on many more weights. He also took a small stone and tied it to the fishing line. It sank like a stone, and dangled the bait right in front of the bass's mouth. It took another hour, but eventually, Link was reeling in the bass. It had to be over fifty pounds. Soon, though, He was holding a fish almost as long as he was.

"Wow, nice catch. Sure keep the shiny rock."

Link took a closer look at it. It glowed blue, and was strung on a necklace.

"Oh! That's a gossip stone!" Navi said annoyingly, "You can talk with whoever has another one anywhere in the world!" Link smiled and caught up with his friends.

They all met up near the large altar at sundown. They all showed the gossip stones to each other.

"Now if we accidentally split up, we'll know where everyone is with these." Link said,

The four stood at the altar. The lake water just covered its stone floor, and four ornate pillars stood at each corner. Finally, the sun went down, and the chilly night air crept up on them. It was hours before they saw the spirit.

"Where is it?" Fado demanded, "I'm sick of waiting out here in the cold!"

Just then, a tall, slender woman in a shimmering blue dress appeared before them with a flash of light. Her dress seemed to move with the water as if they were the same.

"Hello, children, my name is Rutela. I am the spirit that guards this lake."

Link spoke up, "Do you know where the Triforce holder of Wisdom is?"

"Yes, I know where the Triforce holder you seek resides."

"So who is it?" Saria asked,

"Who they actually are, is veiled to me, but they're living in Hyrule Castle."

Everyone gasped, "Hyrule Castle?" Fado asked, "Like where the Royal Family lives? That's amazing! We'll be meeting royalty!"

"Yes, but do not celebrate yet. You must enter through the waterways under the castle. Otherwise, the Castle guards will not even let you approach it."

"But it will be very dangerous, and some huge monster in there will try to kill us. Is that what your saying, fish-lady?" Fado asked snarkily.

"Yes, but you would be wise not to insult an all-knowing spirit, young lady."

Fado shrugged and they continued to the west edge of the lake, where Rutela led them. Several times they had to swim right across the lake. It took a long time, and everyone but Rutela was soaked, but finally they came to a large dark tunnel that ran directly from Lake Hylia, through a tiny field, and into a sewer.

"Yuck!" Saria held her nose at the stench wafting from the inside. They stood in the small field. It was a floodgate to the mouth of the sewer. They were about to enter when a black flame erupted at both exits blocking any way out. Rutela fled.

Ch13

The gray streaks of dawn were coming to view. An evil man had been following these children for five days now. He chased them all throughout Hyrule field, created that whirlwind to blow them down into Gustaf's tomb, where he was sure they had died, but what do you know, they come out alive. Then sent that Deku Baba to attack the girl in the woods, then they make it to Lake Hylia BEFORE he could take her hostage.

That foolish "day off" they had gave him time to catch up. Now he had them. Trapped in that tiny floodgate. The man jumped down agilely in front of the "Hero" and his friends as they gasped.

Link looked at the man. He could tell it was the dark sorcerer Keaton had told them about. He was a giant. Over six feet tall. He had long red hair held back in curls by a thin crown. His skin was dark, and he wore black and gold armor. His whole image was just terrifying.

"Hmm, to think capturing the hero would be this easy! My name is Ganondorf," the man said, "I see you have the mark of the goddesses. I have come to relieve you of your little…blessing there, Farore. Don't worry. I'll take care of Din, right after I kill you four. Then I guess I'll go for Nayru. She was always the weakest of the three."

""Well thanks for the random explanation of your master plan there buddy," Fado muttered. "You came out of nowhere just telling us what you plan to do! No one cares!

Ganondorf shrugged, and drew an enormous white sword. The four surrounded him, and began to attack themselves. Mido swiped the shallow water below him, and turned his sword into a water whip. He cracked it at Ganondorf, and it smacked his face, and actually stripped off some of his armor. Fado drew five arrows all at once, and charged them all. It took a few seconds, but she fired her explosive arrows at his feet, knocking him off balance. Saria took Din's Fire and blasted him with a wave of fire knocking Ganondorf off his feet.

"This guy is pretty easy!" Link said as he moved in for the final blow. Link jumped up and stabbed down on Ganondorf's shoulder. But to his surprise, Ganondorf unleashed a wave of dark energy, tossing Link all the way against the wall of the floodgate, and knocked him out. Ganondorf walked toward him, and picked him up by the wrist. He examined the resonating triangle on his hand.

"Ah, the first of my collection," he gloated. He dropped him momentarily, and faced the other three. Saria took Din's Fire, and sent out a stream of fire all the way across the floodgate blocking Ganondorf off from them. Fado didn't care to charge another arrow, and sent it through the fire itself and toward Ganondorf's neck. He expertly blocked it with his sword and snapped it in his hand, but he couldn't advance. Then, Mido cracked his water whip over the flames, and pushing Ganondorf over with the force. Link slowly began to rise and walked over to Ganondorf. The fire died down, and the four surrounded him once again. But this time, he was greatly weakened.

Seeing himself outnumbered Ganondorf stepped back.

"We'll meet again, Farore." he said, then jumped over the floodgate wall and escaped.

The black flames around the exits went out giving the group access to the underground waterway. They stepped inside the dark mouth. The ceiling was quite low, and they were all almost immediately soaked. The water was knee deep, and it was dim. Somehow, not completely dark, just dim enough to be very disoriented the whole time they were in the half-light. Since Rutela fled, they had no guide through the maze-like tunnels, and quickly found themselves lost.

"Uh, Link?" Saria tried as they went deeper into the maze, I found this ring at Lake Hylia. Do you know what it is? It feels sort of evil." She showed him the ring she had been keeping.

"I have no idea" he said curiously, "Do any of you have any idea what this ring is?" Link turned to the others.

They shrugged, but Fado looked at it with greed.

"Wow! This is really pretty! Let me see it Link!" She grabbed it out of his hand and put it on her middle finger.

"Fado!" Link scolded, "It could be charmed or something! It could be dangerous!"

They waited in silence, and nothing happened.

"Well, I guess that's our answer." Fado said.

"Fine, just be careful" Link finished, "Okay guys, this place is like a labyrinth, so if any of you get lost, we can communicate through the gossip stones."

They all nodded, and continued on. It was very miserable until the water suddenly dried out and the sewer became more dungeon-like. Chains hung from the ceiling, and iron bars blocked several paths. It still was very maze-like, dark, and narrow, but the ceilings were higher, and the water had completely dried.

Soon, they heard a loud whooshing sound, and a gust of air.

"Is it the way out?" Mido said hopefully. Unfortunately, it was just the approaching of another monster. One nothing like they had seen before. It appeared as if from nowhere, and stood in there path.

Link approached it bravely. He saw that it was humanoid, but one of the most bizarre monsters they had seen yet. It was covered in white feathers, but was accented with red flame-like feathers that moved upward also like fire. Its eyes were enormous, and it had a large mouth filled with fangs. It had claws like rapiers, but it didn't pose as too threatening, because it was bony and hunched over like it hadn't eaten in months.

Link lowered his sword, and walked up closer. Just when he thought it was harmless, its arm stretched out an extra ten feet and grabbed Link's neck. It let out a horrible echoing roar, and grew enormous, thirty foot wings. It roared again, and flew off at blinding speed.

"Link!" Saria yelled,

They all sprinted down the tunnel, but the creature was way too fast. Saria threw a dagger at it which made its mark perfectly, but just bounced off the beast, unaffected. It was gone in seconds. The tunnels still rang with the echo of the screaming creature. Everyone stared in horror. Link was gone.

"LIIIINNKK!" Saria called through the Gossip Stone. There was no answer. Mido put his head in his hands. "Oh God," he said, "If Link dies, we're screwed. Then there won't be a world to save."

"Link is brave." Fado said surprising everyone, "He'll pull through."

Just then, Link's voice came from everyone's Gossip stone. "Hello? Guys?"

"Link! Where are you? Are you ok?" Saria asked loudly.

"Sorta," he said vaguely, "That bird thing roughed me up pretty bad, and I have no idea where I am, but I'm ok for now. You guys should be worried though because that thing came back for you!" The gossip stone went dead, and the four heard the whooshing sound again.

"It's back!" Navi yelled frightened,

The bird monster landed right in front of them. Not surprisingly, it breathed huge blasts of fire Saria had only just enough time to block with a fire attack of her own. She held the crystal and pushed against the flames, but it had absolutely no effect on the monster. It just stood there. Soon it was too much. The fire threw her back, and she dropped Din's Fire on the ground somewhere. She searched for it as fast as she could, and ran with the others as soon as she found it. After that, it got very loud in the tunnels. With the loud wings, the monster roaring, the fire crackling, and the children screaming and running away in terror, it got pretty disorienting. Navi flew around the creature, and glowed bright.

"I've seen this before! It's a Thunderbird! It's only weakness is in the name. Find some way to electrocute it!

"This is an enclosed tunnel on a bright sunny day." Mido said while running, "Where in the WORLD are we going to find electricity?"

"Think about it Mido." Navi clued. "There's electricity in the air, in the walls, under your feet. Use your head!"

"I know my sword beam uses lightning, but that only works at night…aha!"

Thinking, Mido slammed his saber into the ground, and built up his energy. He sneaked behind a corner in front of the Thunderbird, and absorbed all of the magnetic minerals in the ground, every last charged particle around him was taken in by his saber. Before long his sword was crackling with sparks. Even his hair stood on end.

At the last second, Mido jumped out in front of the Thunderbird, and blasted it with every ounce of lightning he had stored. It made a loud zapping noise. The Thunderbird roared, jerked, and twitched, and fell to the ground. The thunder still crackling on its body.

"Good work Mido!" he and Saria slapped high fives, but they celebrated too soon.

The Thunderbird began to stir once again, and jumped up at them. It roared so loud, the ground shook, and it took off at them, enraged. This time though, the flames marking its feathers were blue instead of red. It coughed up enormous fireballs and stretched out its wings entirely, which barely fit through the tunnel.

The fireballs were intensely hot, and melted the stone around it. It shot out streams bigger than Din's fire.

"You just made it mad, Mido!" Fado yelled. Mido gave her a dirty look, when one fireball came too close to his head and burned him.

"Yow!" he yelped,

It got to where the Thunderbird sped up enough to actually touch Mido. Unknowingly, he screamed in terror, and sliced it across the chest. It's blood spilled on his face. The Thunderbird swerved, and crashed into the hard stone wall. It finally died there.

"How did he do that? I thought it was invincible." Fado asked,

"When he struck it with lightning, he made it vulnerable." Navi explained, "Good work Mido!…Even though it was an accident…"

"Mido looked confused, "Sure Navi, whatever you say."

Ch14

"Jadus, what happened?" Daphnes' voice was angry,

"There was a poison dart set up in the dungeon. It fired before I could see it, and it hit the jailer in the chest. I tried to save him but it was too late." he frowned falsely, "We may have a killer in the castle. I have another idea, your Highness. There are Elite ninjas known as the Sheikah. They are all very reliable guards that serve themselves to the Royal Family. It may keep the castle safe."

They still had to find Link. He was somewhere in the tunnels, but there was no response to the gossip stone. There was no way they could navigate through the maze again. Everything looked exactly the same. They were completely lost again. They must have run through dozens of tunnels.

"Um I think we go left up here. I remember we turned left up here." Navi said confidently.

"How do you know that? These tunnels are identical!" Mido was doubtful.

"No I KNOW exactly where we went. I don't know why. Just-follow me."

Navi's tiny body flew through the numerous tunnels, guiding the three children. Her glow acted as a beacon, making her easy to follow. It took nearly half an hour, but they finally made it to a chamber. The first one they had seen. It was round with an extremely high ceiling, and once again, water was ankle deep all around them. Strangely, huge columns of fire lit random platforms jutting out of the round walls. It illuminated the chamber, including Link.

"Link!" Fado yelled as she rushed up. He was laying down in the water, tightly shackled to a wall. When Fado tried to help him up, he fell down again.

"Who did this to you? The Thunderbird?"

"Not the Thunderbird…" Link said faintly. He tried to sit up, "Knight…Tortured me…He had…"

Link fell down again. Fado then saw his blood stain the water. Mido and Saria caught up.

"Link, what happened?" Saria asked,

"He was tortured by someone!" Fado explained, "Link, why did he do this?"

"I don't know… He kept asking about…a stone…"

"Here, let me look," Saria said, "It looks like a few knife wounds here in his leg, and-"

"Whip…" Link interrupted, "He had a whip…"

Saria pulled off Link's green tunic, and gasped. He had bloody whiplashes covering his back.

"The Dragonbreath is gone. It's overused again."

"Well what do we do? Navi, since you somehow knew exactly how to get to Link, can you tell us where we are now?" Mido asked

"Well, I think we're just below the castle courtyard. We might be able to get some help there."

Mido absorbed the stone on the wall with his saber, and immediately struck it again. This caused the whole wall to collapse, giving them a way out.

As soon as they climbed out through a small moat around a beautiful courtyard, men wearing black clothes descended on them. They struggled to pull Link from the moat who had long since passed out from his wounds. The men in black grabbed each person by the shoulders. They struggled, but it was no use. They were incredibly strong, and carried the four through the castle's long hallways. Each of the guards hid their face with a white cloth, so none of their true identities were revealed. They were finally taken to the throne room where they were all dumped on the cold floor. Link still looked like he had been hit by a train. His face was bruised so much it looked like a dead leaf, and his blood began to drip onto the tile. Still, the castle guards paid no attention to him. They all lined up and bowed before the man sitting on the throne.

The man stood up and revealed himself. He had a gray beard, wore red robes, and had a large gold crown. He looked to be in his fifties, and spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Well, what do we have here…" he said, "Some intruders in my castle. Thank you, Sheikah for once again keeping the castle safe. You are dismissed." The guards he called Sheikah, all jumped back up to the ceiling, and disappeared.

"Allow me to introduce myself." he said, "My name is Daphnes II. As you may have guessed I'm the king of this land of Hyrule. Now…what exactly made you think you could break into my castle, filled with my elite guards, and accomplish whatever task you wished without getting caught?"

"Please, your Highness," Saria pleaded, " We didn't mean any harm. You see, we were sent here by the forest guardian, Deku to bring good news. This boy here, his name is Link. He's been blessed by the goddess, Farore. We have proof that the one who is blessed by Nayru, is somewhere in this castle."

"Well, let's see. What is your proof? I do have a hard time believing you. What are you, twelve?"

"Fifteen" Saria corrected, "And look at Link's hand." The golden triangle was glowing bright, trying to heal Link.

"I see…" Daphnes said sarcastically, "I still don't think three glowing triangles prove anything."

Saria looked frustrated, "It's the mark of the Triforce! It's THERE as proof! How can I help you understand?"

"Hm. Fine." Daphnes settled quickly, "I will aid you in your search. How can I help."

Saria was taken aback by his sudden change of heart, "Well first of all, you can get someone for Link. He was tortured by some knight he didn't know."

Daphnes's eyes seemed to widen at this, but it passed. "Very well. I will get a guard to escort you to our medic. Meanwhile, you four can search for the Wisdom Holder. Jadus, would you mind taking these children to the medic _on the other end of the castle?_"

A man maybe 17 or 18 appeared from the corner of the throne. He wore all black, in a tunic similar to Link's, and carried a long curved blade.

"Of course, Your Highness." he said. Saria jumped in surprise when she looked up. His voice was hollow, and sharp, and had a terrifying feel. His skin was very pale for some reason, yet looked so powerful. Saria looked in his pale blue eyes, and found no love in them. Replacing it, she saw an unquenchable lust for power. This was no ordinary Hylian knight.

"Oh! Um, thank you King Daphnes."

As they walked down the long halls once again, the four whispered to each other.

"He almost looks like Link, but he must be older." Saria said, "And what's with the black hair, black clothes, black everything?"

"Also did you notice how quickly Daphnes changed his mind? Something's definitely suspicious about this whole thing." Fado pointed out. Jadus took the liberty of carrying Link through the castle. He had a dangerous look in his clear blue eyes.

Fado looked at her ring, and saw that the diamond heart was beating bright red, just like a real heart. It was cursed. She had made a mistake. She tried to take it off before it charmed her, but it wouldn't come off. So she hid her hand in her pocket from the others.

"Here we are." Jadus said casually, "I'll take Link in. You all wait out here."

"Uh I really think we should come-" Navi was interrupted,

"Wait. Out. Here." he said more forcefully,

They all looked surprised, but slowly stepped back, and waited. After a few minutes, Jadus came back out and led them on.

"I'll take you to a bedchamber. Just follow me."

It took a LONG time, but after a while they started to go down. It began to get darker, and colder.

"Um, Jadus? This looks more like a dungeon than a bedroom. Are you sure you know where you're going?" Saria asked.

Jadus stopped, then silently disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" Saria shouted, drawing her dagger.

He then reappeared behind them,

"It's no use, kids." he muttered.

Before they could even turn around, he smacked each one on the back of the head, and they slumped to the ground.

Ch15

Jadus threw Saria and Mido into a jail cell with another figure. He slammed the door behind him just as he walked in. He held one large key in one hand, and in the other hand, his sword. It was much longer than Link's and even Mido's. It was nearly six feet long, and was more samurai-style. Jadus patiently waited for them to come around.

"You know," he said to himself, "I honestly thought capturing Farore would be harder! I mean really, does one with such power not even have the intelligence to use it? And his friends. Who do they think they are, lowly Hylians working with an all-powerful Triforce Holder?"

Mido slowly sat up. "Jadus where's Fado? And what did you do to Link?" he growled.

"For your sister, that's none of your business. And as for Link, well, he's right there."

He pointed at the other figure in the cell. Link was beginning to wake up. His wounds were treated, but he was once again chained to the wall.

"Ugh…my head" he moaned. His eyes widened at the sight of Jadus. "That's…!"

"Link, keep it quiet. " Mido whispered, " I know. That's the one who tortured you earlier. Now do you know what happened to Navi?"

"I'm up here!" said a high-pitched voice, Link looked up. She was chained to a wall on the ceiling. It was kind of a funny picture, but Link figured it wasn't the time.

"I saw Jadus carry Fado away!" Navi whispered to Link, "I don't know where, but I'll bet to another cell!" Jadus remained silent, listening to their every word.

Saria began to sit up. "Where are we?" she said jumping up.

"The castle dungeon." Link answered hastily, "Jadus trapped us here."

"Well, now that you're all awake, let's start the fun, shall we?" Jadus said evilly

"Fun? What do you-"

"SHUT UP!" Mido's face was lashed with a long black whip.

Mido yelled in pain and held his face as a bloody red line marred it.

"You're all going to do what I say, or you'll meet the same fate as all the others!" Jadus yelled hysterically. His face was angry, but he regained his composure, and took a breath. "Now, Listen to my words. I'm just the jailer in this affair. It's all a part of something bigger. Bigger than all of us." His voice began to rise again, "This is a selfless act of mine that will keep you five at bay until my master comes for you!"

"Master?" Saria asked, "You're referring to the Triforce wielder of Power."

"Yes." Jadus answered, "But I believe I remember telling you to shut up!" He pulled out his sword, and expertly grazed Saria's arm. She yelped, and jumped back.

"Now I'll clear it up for you, kids. I'm not stupid. I know King Daphnes let you off way too easy. That's okay though, he's just my puppet. Also, you may have noticed a similar appearance between me and Link? No?"

"Well, this is because I'm your brother."

It sounded awkward, but Jadus said it like he hadn't just dropped the "Bomb of the Day" on everyone. He spoke to them like they were children.

"You're my BROTHER?" Link demanded, "That's impossible. I'm a Kokiri. They don't have parents or siblings or anything…except for Mido and Fado."

Jadus looked astonished, "You mean you actually believe that? No you're all Hylian. Well except for Navi of course."

Everyone's eyes widened, but they kept silent.

"See?" Jadus said confidently, "Isn't this fun? Some secrets are being revealed, tensions are rising, I get to CUT you if you talk out of turn…I love my job!"

"JOB!" Link looked outraged, "You ENJOY this?" He pulled against his chains, but they wouldn't budge.

"Struggle all you want, brother. Those chains aren't moving." Jadus said picking his teeth with a knife.

"Don't you dare call me that! I will NEVER accept you as my brother! It's all a lie!"

Jadus shrugged, "Believe what you want, but it's the truth. Oh by the way…" he continued, "Fado come on in!"

The girl with long blond hair, and green eyes stepped into the cell. She had a smirk on her face.

"Fado! Thank God!" Saria said relieved, "Get us away from this madman, quick!"

"Madman?" Jadus had a look of false offense.

"Sure, Saria. Right after this" Fado grabbed Jadus by the shoulders, and kissed him on the lips. Everyone had a look of horror and surprise on their face at the scene.

This particularly angered Link for some reason. Of all the people he knew, Fado seemed the most incorruptible, even with her attitude. She seemed untouchable.

"Fado stop!" Link burst out, "What is happening?"

"Oooh, that was a little too loud," Fado said, "Why don't you whip him, Jadus?"

"Why, that's a great idea!" he answered cockily. He cracked his whip at Link, and hit his chest.

"Agh!" Link cringed. It burned like fire. Fado leaned forward and fell on Jadus again. This new relationship wasn't approved by Mido either.

"Fado what's wrong with you! He's torturing us!"

Without even stopping, Jadus jabbed Mido with his sword, sending Mido pulling back. They were being treated like animals.

"Don't you worry" Jadus said sitting up, "She just wants this little thing." He held up the heart-shaped stone between two fingers, which he apparently broke off of the ring. It was shining red.

"It's that ring I found!" Saria exclaimed, "I knew there was something strange about it!"

"Yes, we've figured it out, haven't we?" Jadus played, "I hope this stings you worse than the whip, kids!"

"Why, Jadus?" Link asked, "Why are you doing this?"

He sighed, and pulled away from Fado. "I suppose this is the part where I tell you my plan, or reasoning behind what I'm doing? How cliché."

"This devil chasing you? You've been running for nothing. It's nothing more than a mindless monster right now. That's why I was entrusted with its upbringing. You see, the devil has a name. A name that all living things trembled before, and will tremble before.

Thamuz…

Thamuz was given the Triforce of Power due to some kind of divine mistake. And he needs more than just time to be resurrected. He needs sacrifice.

You think Daphnes was in charge this whole time? Well, he's being executed as we speak. I've been ruling Hyrule, and using Daphnes as a puppet for months. I'll let that settle in while I go kill him, because I don't need him anymore. Be right back!" he took Fado and left out the cell door.

"Link, how do we get out of here?" Saria asked frantically, "We can't let him kill Daphnes!"

"Why do you always look to me? I'm no different from you three! I can't find my way out of here any better than you can!" Link's nerves were stretched so thin.

Saria looked hurt. "I'm sorry. It's just I've always looked to you in a situation."

Navi nodded, "Yeah, you're the leader of this mission. It's your call."

Mido was completely silent, but Link still glowed at the compliments. "All right," he said with renewed confidence, "Let's get out of here." Link struggled and pulled against the chains. Still, they refused to move. The Triforce symbol glowed on the back of his hand. "What are these chains made out of!" Link cried frustrated, "If only we had our weapons."

"We do." Saria said smirking. She strained to reach her pocket, and pulled out Din's Fire. The crystal wasn't shining as it usually was. It was like it was concealing itself. "Jadus probably didn't think it was a weapon. He's smart, but he's too cocky."

"Saria, that's incredible!" Link smiled.

"Thanks, but it's running off of its own reserves. Without sunlight, it will be pretty weak. Just let me see if I can cut through the chain."

She went to work. It took forever with low, spurting fire to heat up the chain, but it finally glowed red-hot. Saria pulled as hard as she could, and it snapped. Excited, she continued with the other. Each minute the tension grew, as time ran out. It took forever, but eventually everyone was free.

They ran out of the door.

"No lock?" Link asked surprised,

"Like I said," Saria continued, "He's too cocky."

Mido got a feeling that this was all too easy. Jadus wasn't THAT cocky. He would have left them with nothing but the clothes on their backs. And no locked door? It's like he wanted them to escape. This had to be a trap.

"Um, guys?" Mido said speaking for the first time in awhile, but it was too late. At the end of the long hall they were running through, Jadus stood there leaning on his sword.

"Going somewhere?"

Ch16

Dusk had long fallen, and Ganondorf was getting restless. Something was holding them up inside the castle. They'd been in there for a full day. He had planned an ambush with a few of his minions he had gathered. Just some Blins, Keese, which were bat creatures, and a Stalfos. A living skeleton. Ganondorf had gone to certain lengths to put together a Stalfos, and it wasn't even that powerful. It didn't matter though. None of it mattered. They were only a distraction so he could get inside the castle. But why hadn't they come out yet?

He frowned. Using superhuman strength, he jumped to a turret of the castle. He landed with a thud on the surface. He would have to infiltrate the castle on his own. He killed the guard at the top with a quick swipe of his sword across the stomach, then scouted the castle walls for an entry.

Finally, Ganondorf came to a large stone door guarded by two more soldiers. He killed them as well with his sword, and opened the stone door with a wave of dark energy. A warm glow could be seen from the inside. Ganondorf grinned evilly and stepped in.

"Well, well, well, trying to escape, were we?" Jadus spoke with venom in his words, "I thought you might! Fine, here're your weapons.

To everyone's surprise, Jadus took out everyone's weapons from a satchel on his back. Link tried to leave before something awful happened again, but Jadus held up a finger.

"Oh no you don't. This is a good, old-fashioned coup! I can't just let you go. The king is dead, and if I'm going to rule this kingdom, I need to kill you first. Duel in the courtyard. Now."

Jadus was driving Link insane, but he followed him to the courtyard with fear in his eyes.

"Navi, how do we get out of here?" Link asked once they had arrived.

"Two lefts, up the stairs, right, and you should be in the entry room."

"You're the best. Now go!"

"What?" Navi was astonished, "I can't just leave you here!"

"Yes you can. Now leave before you three get killed too!"

"But what about Fado?" She was watching the whole thing from the sidelines. A look of pure malice crossed her face.

"I'll get her. You three go!" Link insisted. Navi and the others dashed out the courtyard entrance.

"Alright. Enough talk, let's do this!" Jadus drew his long sword, and held up his other hand in defense. To his surprise, it began glowing, and the Triforce embedded itself there.

"The Triforce of Wisdom?" he growled angrily, "This…this is an outrage, I…I'm not supposed to be chosen by the goddesses…This isn't supposed to happen!" Just then, a bolt of black lightning struck Jadus head on. He screamed and held his face. The Triforce mark faded, and his skin turned a grayish color. He opened his eyes, and they shined a demonic red.

"Oh…he…Thamuz blessed me! Yes!" Jadus's voice changed into more of a psychotic roar than an actual voice.

Corresponding to the evil in the air, a shaft of light shone on Link. The Triforce mark glowed furiously, lighting up the night. Link gained armor, and beautiful wings. They were like day and night, and they immediately began their swordfight. Both swordsmen expertly blocked one another's attacks. They're swords clanged together as each sword swipe sent a powerful wave of energy flying into the air. One that came near Fado marred the ground next to her.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE STRONGER THAN I? HAH! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A NUISANCE TO ME! SHOW ME YOUR POWER, FARORE!"

Link was getting sick of being called Farore.

He made use of his wings and soared head on toward Jadus. It hit him square in the chest and knocked him over. Link recovered, and drew his sword, and stood over Jadus. His red eyes widened.

"Nayru was always the weakest of the three." he said reciting Ganondorf's comment. Link was about to strike when he heard a voice.

"_Link…"_ he heard a voice in his head. It was Farore, speaking to him telepathically.

"_Link, Jadus is not a bad man." _Farore spoke to Link as a mother would to her child. Jadus frowned, and stood up.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled. He was engulfed in a black flame, and flew out of sight.

Link was about to take off, when he noticed Fado sitting on the edge of the courtyard, with terror and hatred on her face. She lunged at Link, and jumped ten feet in the air. She tried to land a flying kick on his head. He dodged it, and she landed with a crash.

"Fado why are you doing this?" Link yelled dodging her attacks, "The charm is gone! Jadus took it!"

"Enough Link! You were going to kill Jadus! I love him!"

"No, you don't!" Link protested jumping away from her, "Jadus is controlling you! I don't believe it, because I know you Fado. We're friends."

Link's voice was sad as Fado slowed her attacks. Lightning struck dangerously close showing that Jadus was still near the castle.

"No…It's better than that…" Link continued. Fado stopped attacking, looking confused. "Sometimes, when I look at you, Fado, I see that nasty girl who is always insulting me. The one I hate. Then sometimes, I see a beautiful person, who I can't live without. The one I love."

Link dropped his sword, and walked up to her, and kissed her. In the middle of the courtyard on a clear summer night. She pulled away after a few seconds, surprised. Then held her head as images of she and Link together flashed in her mind.

"…Link…I…" her face cleared, and she smiled, "Thank you, Link."

He smiled back, but another flash of lightning broke the moment. They both looked up, and saw clouds gathering around an area outside the castle.

"We have to go. Before he kills again.

Link carried Fado through the air over the castle. She was very uneasy as they soared hundreds of feet up, but they talked.

"You know, after you kill Jadus…wanna go out?" She said, smirking.

"Fado, I was just in the courtyard kissing you, I should say so." he grinned back.

There was a small town built around the castle appropriately named Castle Town. The clouds were centered around the square. Link and Fado dropped down, and drew their weapons.

Fado screamed at what they saw.

There were piles and piles of dead bodies lining the streets. Every single one massacred. Men, women, and children alike. Blood poured down the street grates. It was a terrifying sight to see.

"My God, did Jadus do all of this? His power has grown this much?" Fado's voice was shaking,

"It can't be." Link grew angry. His voice rose. "I can't let him do this anymore!" A burst of energy rose within him, and he was engulfed in a bright light. Fado jumped back and saw his new form. His armor turned white, and his hair golden. He had red and blue face paint, and his eyes shone white. His sword was a double-helix shape. His entire body forcefully gave off light. Last, a Triforce emblem had appeared on his left cheek. It glowed bright.

"It's Farore." Fado gasped, "She combined forces with you. You're a deity!"

"Fado, wait here." Link spoke in unison with Farore's voice. He spread out his wings, which were now twenty feet across, and shot to the sky like a shining bullet.

Ch17

Link quickly found Jadus soaring through the air nearby. His form had also changed greatly. He was engulfed in black flames, and his clothes were stained with blood. He had large fangs as well, and his hair grew into a long mane. He had joined with Thamuz.

Link caught up with him, and body slammed him with all his strength. A flash filled the air, and it knocked Jadus off balance. They went at it in their aerial battle.

Fado watched the whole thing from the Castle Town square. She was terrified. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Fado! Fado!" Saria called. She, Mido, and Navi all ran up to her.

"Saria! Where have you guys been?" Fado was so happy to see them.

"We hid here after Jadus took over. Isn't this just terrible?"

"It's worse than that, But look! Link joined with Farore, and Jadus joined with Thamuz. They're really fighting it out up there." She had to shout over the loud crashes in the air.

"This is it. This will decide the fate of Hyrule, and, you know, whether we die a gory death or not." Mido's voice was grave.

In the air, Jadus was beginning to gain the upper hand. He got a few quick punches, and drew his whip, which was now a flaming rope. He wrapped it around Link's body, and drew him close.

"Did you really think you could kill me? After everyone I just killed down there? You're nothing, brother. You're absolutely nothing." Jadus flicked a snake-like tongue, and cut Link's cheek like a razor.

"I am nothing like you! We may be related by blood, Jadus, that's all we have in common. I will tear you to shreds for what you did to those innocent people. Today, you will die." Link was fueled by his anger. He destroyed the whip with a blast of energy he pulled from his body. The charred pieces flew to the ground.

"No!" Jadus growled at the loss of his weapon.

The four ran outside Castle Town to an area of Hyrule Field directly below where Link and Jadus were fighting.

"Fado, see if you can shoot down Jadus with an arrow," Navi suggested,

"I can't, I might hit Link! And I highly doubt it would work anyway. A single arrow against a man-demon combination?"

"So then what do we do? We can't just watch them fight!" Mido had to yell over the crashes of the fight above him.

"Oh I'll keep you busy," came a deep voice. The children turned to see Ganondorf hovering over them. "I'm not letting you go this time."

"Ganondorf!" Saria exclaimed, "Coward! You'll just run away like last time!"

"Nah, I've trained hard these past few days. I'm pretty confident in my skill now."

The three quickly circled him, and Navi flew toward him, searching for weak spots, not missing a single detail.

She spoke conspiratorially, "He has a scar on his back. Strike there!"

They all nodded. Fado loaded two arrows, and Mido struck the earth and absorbed the stone. Saria drew both daggers.

They did as they did at Lake Hylia shooting arrows at his feet, but this time, Ganondorf dodged the explosive arrows, and sprang toward Fado. A hard slap to the face sent her skidding away. The battle had begun.

"I'll kill you!" Link's anger only scaled as the battle progressed. Jadus was slowly becoming less and less human, and more like a demon.

"You can try," he said angering Link only further. Jadus drew his sword, a ten-foot long scythe that sliced the air. The next thing he knew, Link was flung toward the ground with a powerful slash. When he hit the earth, it created a crater.

"Impressive." Jadus said complimenting himself, "I'm stronger than I thought I was." A huge blast of light burst from where Link was laying. There was a bloody gash in his shoulder, but as he rose to the air once again, he was literally heaving with fury. Jadus inspected his blank hand,

"Well, it looks like Nayru abandoned me. Shame, but Din should be more than enough to kill little old Link!" Link drew his sword, and whaled on Jadus. The earth shook, and Jadus went flying thousands of feet away, not letting up. He shot toward the ground, and grabbed Jadus by the neck.

"Enough of this!"

"You wouldn't kill me, Link…" Jadus pushed.

"You honestly think anyone could forgive you for what you did? Now you're thinking I'll spare you? You're a coward!"

"_Link." _Farore urged,_ "Jadus is not a bad man." _

"What do you even mean by that!" Link shouted out loud.

"…_He has been corrupted by Thamuz. He doesn't deserve to die."_

Link thought a moment_, _then dropped Jadus. He hit the ground coughing.

"You're weak." he gasped, "You don't even have the guts to kill me, do you? Well, that's your loss." He stepped forward and sent Link flying away with two powerful slashes.

"Link!" Fado yelled as she saw him hit the ground once again. Ganondorf was upon her as she tried to get up. But she was hurt pretty bad. Mido shot his sword beam at Ganondorf, and he was struck by the red lightning. He fell, but quickly recovered, and stabbed Mido's stomach hard. He coughed , and fell.

Saria ran over with the Dragonbreath. She dropped it on the wound, but it wasn't helping. Ganondorf was advancing. "Um, it isn't working!" Saria said frantically.

"…More…" Mido mumbled. Without thinking, Saria poured a good portion of the bottle into the wound. Mido began to feel hot.

"Ouch…Saria…why does that hurt?" he remembered Keaton saying too much Dragonbreath could kill you. He called Saria's name, but she was already gone. She was defending the other two from Ganondorf all by herself. She was holding back his long white sword with her dagger.

"Just…Let it go! You don't know when to give up do you?" Ganondorf was getting impatient. His only desire was to get Farore, but that obviously wasn't happening at this point. So he decided to kill the bodyguards first. Weaken his defenses.

Up in the sky, Farore was getting the advantage. If he killed Din, or at least, Jadus, who had Thamuz in him, who had Din in him, he wouldn't even have to capture her. All that would be left would be Nayru, who was open anyway. In hindsight, things were working out perfectly, and the Triforce would soon be his.

The only problem was Farore's pesky friends.

"I've had enough!" Saria shouted. She strafed around to Ganondorf's back, and stabbed the scar Navi had pointed out. Ganondorf screamed in pain, and fell down holding his back.

"Saria kill him quick!" Navi's violence was again funny at all the wrong times. Still, Saria took Din's Fire, and attempted to jam it into Ganondorf's knife wound. However, he stood up, and kicked Saria in the side, sending her sliding over to Fado, unconscious.

"Jadus, why are you doing this?" Link yelled. Link now wasn't supposed to kill Jadus now, but every bone in his body was aching to do so. According to Farore, Jadus had some good in him. Link tried to negotiate with him the way he had with Fado, but he figured kissing him was out of the question.

"Power…" Jadus roared, "I crave power!" He cast a black flame at Link, who dodged it narrowly. It screamed toward the ground, and scorched it. Link charged his sword, and fired his sword beam. Small blasts of light exploded around Jadus like fireworks. They sparked, and burned Jadus's skin, as he cried out in pain.

"Agh! You'll pay for that Link!" Jadus soared toward Link mach speed, but Link quickly caught his neck in a headlock, and pulled him toward the ground. Another crater formed, and Link stood with one foot on Jadus's head. His sword at his throat.

Still, Jadus had a look of pure rage on his face as he tried to escape.

"Your power is nothing now. I've beaten you, Jadus. Now what's your purpose? Thamuz failed you." Link's voice was calm, "Still, I don't want to kill you. It's not because I'm weak, or that I can't. It's that I pity you, Jadus. Thamuz just used you to kill others, and that wasn't you. I believe that you aren't a bad person…Don't let Thamuz corrupt you…

Your choice." Link finished, and stepped off of him.

Ganondorf dashed toward Saria, Fado, and Mido. Navi frantically flew back and forth over them. Hey! Hey! Guys! Get up! Hurry! Ganondorf is coming!"

She just didn't know what to do. "Guys! GET UP!" There was nothing she could do but yell at their limp, unconscious bodies.

Without thinking, Navi flew at Ganondorf, and there was a bright flash. The next thing she knew, she was looking Ganondorf in the eye.

There she stood, full sized, wearing a lavender-colored dress, and softly glowing blue. Her insect wings had grown out to be beautiful and lace-like. Her flowing white hair ran down her back in multiple braids. The Triforce emblem, three golden triangles, had also appeared to her left cheek like Link's.

Saria struggled to get up. "N-Navi? Is that you?" Wow! You…transformed like Link!"

"Wow…no, this is different." she said. It was odd because her voice wasn't high-pitched anymore. "This is a blessing from the Great Fairy of Magic. My leader. I have power now! Stay back, and let me help you."

Navi cast a blue wall of energy around the three, and soared off toward Ganondorf.

"Putrid fairy! Killing you should be simple enough." he thrust his sword toward Navi. She flew underneath the attack and threw two spheres of energy at Ganondorf. He blocked it with his sword, but the blast shot up the blade, and electrocuted him. His golden eyes glazed over, stunned. Navi flew over to the children while she had the chance. Fado was standing, but Saria was still struggling, and Mido looked terrible. He was lying in a small puddle of blood. Navi dropped the shield around Fado.

"Fado, can you help me out here?"

"Sure thing."

Jadus's look of rage turned into a look of confusion. "I-I-Link, what's happening to me?" For once, Jadus's voice was normal. Not deranged like it was before. "You really think I'm…? Even after all the things I did? I killed, Link. I killed hundreds of people, and you're forgiving me?"

"Thamuz, it looks like, can be very persuasive, but so can I." Link's divine form faded, and he stood on the ground in his normal, Hylian form. Jadus was still black as the night. Then, he could see the few gray pieces of dawn starting to emerge in the sky, and he began to turn back into a Hylian himself. His skin returned to normal, his red eyes became the intelligent blue, and just when he was about to walk over to Link, he froze. His eyes flicked red, and he slammed a punch to Link's face.

"Ah!" Link's nose spattered blood on his cheek.

"I'm sorry!" Jadus's eyes returned to normal. "Link, you have to help me!"

Link got back up wiping his nose, "Okay, your going to be alright, okay?" Jadus nodded. "Nayru is ready for you. Accept her, since you're the Triforce holder of Wisdom. You're capable of great power, and you don't need Thamuz to achieve that." Jadus nodded again, and the Triforce mark flickered on his hand.

Fado drew three arrows, and fired them at Ganondorf's back. He dodged two, but growled as one pinned him. He pulled it out, and chanced with Navi. She flew right over his head, and smacked the ground behind him with a fist. It glowed blue, and the color snaked its way under him. To his surprise, six, huge, solid blue tentacles rose up from the ground. They wrapped up Ganondorf, and rendered him completely immobile.

"Fine." he said, "Kill me, but Thamuz will resurrect me, and grant me the Triforce! Hahahahaha!"

Then, all at once, she killed him. He was crushed entirely by Navi's power. Literally killed beyond recognition, and they all stared at him with sadness.

"It's over…" Navi concluded.

Link showed some more compassion with Jadus.

"You can do this." Link encouraged. The Triforce mark grew stronger as Jadus became more human. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Thanks, Link." he said without opening them. The Triforce mark was now shining bright.

Link noticed for the first time that a Triforce mark of his own, was also imprinted on his hand, from when he transformed. Like a tattoo. One of the three golden triangles was brighter than the other to signify the Triforce of Courage. He also noticed a similar mark was appearing on Jadus's hand as well. One of the golden triangles was brighter than the other to signify the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Nayru accepted you." Link said, "Jadus you did it!" The sun rose over the horizon of Hyrule Field.

"It's over…" he concluded.

Part Two: The Elite

Ch18

"What happened here?" Link's voice was urgent. Mido was lying on the ground with sweat beading his forehead.

"I don't know. He just passed out after, well, that happened." Fado gestured to the tattered remains of Ganondorf's body.

"Whoa! You KILLED him? Nice job, guys! And Navi, I'm assuming I missed something?"

"Um…yeah my Great Fairy gave me power in their time of need! Right?" The others nodded. "Right! And I helped kill Ganondorf." Suddenly, there was another flash, and she reverted back to her tiny fairy form. "Aww" she said sadly.

Link's face was blank. "…Anyway, It seems things are taking a break here. I have someone I want you to meet."

Suddenly Mido spazzed in his sleep.

"What's happening?" Link asked stressfully.

"He has a really high fever, and he keeps jerking around like that." Saria looked just as confused as everyone else. Then her eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"The Dragonbreath! One drop didn't heal him, so I put in some more…How could I be so stupid! Keaton said that stuff was dangerous, but I didn't listen…"

Fado helped her up, as Jadus ran toward them.

"Link, when are we…" his voice trailed off as he saw everyone's terrified expressions. Fado looked angry and drew her bow, and Jadus backed off.

"You guys, this is Jadus. The one not corrupted by Thamuz. He'll be traveling with us from now on."

Everyone still looked wary, and stepped back.

"Link are you sure about this? Jadus is still REALLY dangerous!" Navi whispered in his ear. "You can't just think he won't kill us at any second can you?"

"No, I don't trust him," Saria commented, "Link, what happened that made you think he was so good all of the sudden?"

"When I was fighting him," Link explained, "Farore spoke to me. She said Jadus wasn't a bad man, and you can't really prove an all-knowing goddess wrong. I defeated him, and gave him another chance. I knew that at some point, Jadus would be essential to this quest, and its completion. I forgave him, and he chose to accept Nayru. He's the Triforce wielder of Wisdom now."

"Look, guys, I've changed." Jadus tried, "I swear I will help protect Hyrule from Thamuz as best as I can."

Saria looked wary, then surprised, "Oh! Right. I'll have to find a cure here…For now, let's take refuge in the castle."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Fado jumped up and dashed toward the castle, much faster than everyone else.

"Jadus, you can't come." Navi said angrily, "None of us trust you. Back. Off."

Jadus looked disappointed, then saw Link run up to the castle, "Just give it time. Come on in with me." Jadus smiled, and walked up.

Though many in the castle were dead, and quiet, almost all of the architecture was still intact. They all, of course, went to the hospital in the castle. Mido's face was bright red as they laid him down on a bed.

"Okay. To bring down the fever, we're going to need a cold cloth, and a potion. I also need an herbal remedy to stop the spasms, and bring down his heart rate.." Saria went quickly to work searching through the various cabinets in the hospital. She found and took out a red fizzing bottle, and rinsed a cloth.

"They don't have it." Saria said still focused.

"What are you looking for?" Jadus asked,

"You still don't get to talk," Fado interrupted

Saria paused at this, and said, "…It's a rub called Ancient Extract."

"Fancy" Link commented,

"Yeah, well the castle doesn't have it, and I need it. We're going to need the ingredients. I don't know if any of you have heard of an Ancient Flower, but it only grows in Kokiri Forest. It would give me the medicine I need to heal Mido. If we don't, Mido could die."

"Oh, sure. I'll just pop on over to Kokiri Forest. I'll be back in five minutes." Fado said sarcastically.

"Well, with Link and Navi's new little transformations, they should be able to get there within an hour or two." Saria pointed at their Triforce marks on Link's hand. Link and Navi nodded.

"I'll go too." Jadus offered.

Link nodded, but Fado had a disapproving expression, "Alright," Link said, "Saria, you stay with Mido."

"Well…yeah, okay." Saria shrugged.

The four stepped outside to Hyrule Field, and stood a short distance away from each other. It was the middle of the day, and clouds were gathering to show a storm was arriving.

"Let's hurry back before we get caught in the rain." Navi suggested,

Once again, Link said a silent prayer to Farore, and the mark on his face started shining. It covered him, as he regained his divine form. He gained white armor, grew broad wings, and gave off a white light. He wasn't as powerful as when he had joined with Farore, but still far stronger than his human form.

Navi prayed to the Great Fairy of Magic, and there was a quick bright flash. There she stood full size, glowing blue, with flowing white hair, and a light purple dress. Her wings grew and widened to their lacey, glistening shape.

Jadus prayed to Nayru, and he was struck with black lightning once again. His skin turned gray, and he was engulfed in a black flame. But this time, he opened his eyes and they were bright blue. It seemed less evil than his other transformation.

"That was impressive, guys." Fado applauded, "But I still can't fly."

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." Link offered, to Navi and Jadus's surprise.

The four soared hundreds of feet up in the air. Fado still wasn't comfortable being held this high up, but she spoke with Link.

"So…let's talk." Fado said awkwardly,

"About what?" Link asked,

"You know…where we are right now…"

"Fado, I haven't forgotten what you said. I beat Jadus didn't I? We agreed we would be together if we beat Jadus. And we did." Fado smiled, as Link dipped back toward the other two. Maybe forty-five minutes passed,

"One more thing, is there a reason why we only have conversations while we're flying?"

Before Link could answer, they heard a shout, "Here's Kokiri Forest!" Navi shouted over the wind. The four dove down, and aimed for a small opening in the Lost Woods. However, the canopy was so thick they all ran into the thick branches, and remained on the leaves.

"Oowwch!" Navi complained,

"Everyone was cut and scratched as they tried to stand on the branches. Adding to their misfortune, the enchanted forest retracted the branches, and they fell to the ground.

"Really?" Fado yelled at the branches.

Everyone but Navi reverted back to their regular forms. She stayed her human-sized power form. "Okay. I say we split up." Jadus offered. He was met with a dirty look from Fado.

"Sounds good." Link agreed, "Jadus and Navi, you go right, Fado and I will take the left. Don't touch anything in the forest. It could trigger a change in the pathways back."

"Um…okay, Link?" Navi said curiously, "Why have you been, like NICE to Fado, and vice versa? And why have you been trying to break away from us ever since we left you two in the courtyard?"

Link's face got red, "Huh…" he said lamely, "I hadn't really noticed that."

Jadus had a disbelieving look, but he took Navi, and walked the other direction.

Ch19

Link and Fado searched for the Ancient Flower along any edge of the Lost Woods. The thick vines and fallen logs blocked all of the direct pathways. They came to a clearing where they chatted.

"So why didn't you tell them?" Fado asked,

"If they found out about us, they would just look at it as a distraction from the mission. They would probably just kick us out."

"Whatever, let's not worry about them." Fado smiled, she stood on her toes to kiss Link. "You're an idiot."

Navi and Jadus were a bit more on task. They walked in silence as they searched every nook and cranny for the flower.

"Ok I'll just say it." Navi said bluntly, "Just who do you think you are?"

"What do you mean?" Jadus asked innocently,

"You know it, I know it, and everyone but Link knows it. You can't just barge into my family, and act like you're innocent, after what you did to an entire city, and the damn KING of Hyrule, Jadus!"

He was taken aback by her hostility, "What? Navi, you should know by now that I've changed."

"Oh you've changed, have you? It's easy to say things, Jadus. Lying doesn't cost a thing! Prove to me that you've changed, and go f-" She stopped when something caught her eye. She saw a tall, purple flower with a waxy looking stem.

"Oh! There it is! She flew over to it, and picked it. She quickly turned around and flew out of sight before Jadus could react.

"Wait Navi!" he called, but she was already out of sight.

"Link! Fado!" They heard Navi call, and quickly pulled away from each other as she flew up to them. "We found the Ancient Flower. Jadus and I." she said his name like it tasted bad.

"Great! And where is Jadus?" Fado asked.

"Oh, He's right…" she paused as she noticed he was missing. "He was…oh no."

"Navi! The woods changed after you took the flower! Jadus could be anywhere in these woods now!" Unfortunately, he was about as far away from everyone else as he could be. Thick vines rose from the ground, trapping Jadus in an arena like when Link fought the Wolfos. He had fear in his eyes as he searched for an exit.

Jadus was stuck. He was wondering what new enemy was approaching him. To his surprise, a blood-colored mass of energy descended on him. It halted quickly before hitting the ground. It roared and churned deafeningly loud.

"Thamuz." Jadus said angrily, "Don't even try. I'm done with you!"

The mass made no tangible voice, but slowly wriggled, and dropped a figure. It crouched down with its back turned. Thamuz disappeared, as the figure turned around.

"Jadus!" Link echoed throughout the woods.

"Oh just leave him there!" Navi bashed, Fado nodded in agreement.

"What? What is your guys' problem with Jadus? He accepted Nayru!"

"You keep saying, that, and I keep thinking it's bull. He accepted her pretty easily Link! Don't you think he could just as easily go back?" Fado argued.

"It wasn't easy, Fado." Link said angrily, "Next time, you try to drive a demon out of your body. He could only do it with the help of the goddesses."

Fado and Navi looked down in shame, but didn't think very different of him.

They walked in silence until they found the wall of vines blocking them out.

The figure was hideous. Far away, he looked like a normal Hylian, roughly 30. But up close, Jadus gasped as he could notice his horrid features. His skin was dead white, his white hair cut in a white curtain that looked kind of feminine. He also had white clothes with diamond-shaped holes cut in them. His eyes were brown, and the skin around his eyes was purple like he had never slept in his life. He laughed in an dark, high-pitched tone.

"Jadus. What a pleasant surprise. I thought Thamuz trashed you with the rest of those disgusting godlings you travel with."

"You know who I am? Who are you?" Jadus spat.

"…Well, I see no danger in telling you who I am. I am Ghirahim. An agent of Thamuz, much like Ganondorf. Only less foolish."

"Fine. Then what do you want, Ghirahim?" Jadus questioned while taking out his sword. Ghirahim laughed in that awful voice again, and the two paused tensely.

"…Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy, I have come to take you back. Thamuz was forgiving, my friend, he will let you come play with me, and forget that disgusting goddess of yours." They paused again,

"Now make your choice. You can come with me, and have all the power you want, or you can stay with these idiots and die."

Jadus looked down, "All the power I want?" he thought for a moment. Then there was a flash in the back of Jadus' mind. His eyes flicked red, and he screamed.

"Stop it! Get out of my head!" His eyes returned to normal, and growled in anger. Jadus deftly jumped in front of Ghirahim. He powerfully slashed across, but was stopped halfway through. He looked up and saw that Ghirahim had stopped his sword with _two fingers_. It didn't even break the skin, and Ghirahim continued to push through. This allowed him to disarm Jadus and take his sword.

"Hey! Give it back!" Jadus cried. In a second, Ghirahim disappeared into thin air. Jadus looked around terrified. Next thing he knew, Ghirahim was behind Jadus holding a cold, gloved hand over his mouth, and held the sword to his shoulder.

"This is it, Jadus. You've made your choice. I kill you now, or you come with me, and I beat you with an inch of your life!" To Jadus' horror, Ghirahim flicked a foot-long, wet tongue, and licked him on the cheek. He was menacing, sick, and positively terrifying.

"Now tell me…Are you scared yet?" Ghirahim turned his head to look at Jadus while maintaining his threat. "You see, Jadus, You and I are not that different. If you had stayed with Thamuz, he would have made you as powerful as I. But, it's not too late, child. Swear your allegiance to Thamuz, and you can be like me. Don't you want it, Jadus?" Ghirahim spoke very persuasively, and confidently. He flicked his tongue again, and Jadus yelped in disgust.

"No! I would rather die than be like you!

"Did you hear that?" Link said as if he had won an argument, "Whoever is in there, Jadus said-"

"Shhh! Be quiet." Navi whispered. They listened through the vines, when all of the sudden, they receded, and Link, Fado, and Navi dashed inside.

"I've had enough talk!" Ghirahim yelled, he held Jadus up by his neck, and twirled his sword.

"No!" Navi shouted, but it was too late. Ghirahim stabbed Jadus in the shoulder, and his blood spattered on his body. Jadus' screams were muffled by Ghirahim's white hand. He cackled, and pulled out the sword. Jadus fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Ghirahim lifted Jadus' sword, and flipped it down. It was coated in blood. He opened his wide mouth, as the blood streamed into it.

"Haa! That's good!" He moaned.

"You're a monster!" Navi cried, She, Link, and Fado ran toward Ghirahim, and Fado shot an arrow directly through his head. He immediately screamed, and disappeared.

"Jadus! Link ran up to him, "Are you okay?" He was leaving a pool of blood where he was laying, as they tried to help him up.

"I have a gaping hole in my arm. I am not okay." Jadus said deliriously, "Help."

"Don't worry, Ghirahim is dead. Fado killed him. Now we're going to get you back to the castle. You're going to be fine." Link reassured.

"She hit him in the heart?" Jadus whispered weakly,

"No, the head. Why?"

"You'll never kill a demon unless you hit it in the heart…"

Link was despondent,"…Let's go guys, he's dying."

Ch20

They finally made it back to Hyrule Castle where they found Saria and Mido in the hospital. Jadus was trying to hold his organs in, hardly an exaggeration, and Saria looked at him. "How did this happen? This looks like it was done by your own sword!"

"A demon got me, and he took my sword." Jadus tried to explain.

"Don't talk, just try to relax. That attack hit an artery, so the faster your heartbeat is, the quicker you're going to die." Saria said calmly.

"Hurry! Do something!" Link shouted,

"Okay! Fine!" Saria took bandages, and wrapped up the wound. "I'm sorry, Jadus, …but I have to cauterize it…"

Jadus' eyes widened with anxiety, "Please, don't do that. If you burn it-"

"Stop talking, Jadus." Saria shoved a bottle to his lips, and he went limp, and passed out.

Everyone leaned over the bed Jadus lay on, waiting for Saria to arrive. When she did, she was empty handed.

"First thing's first. We need to help Mido. He's just been getting worse and worse. Now, Navi, give me the Ancient Flower."

Navi handed the waxy flower over to Saria, and she took out the extract by wringing the stem. A thick green liquid fell into a small glass, and she rubbed it on Mido's chest.

"Um, Saria, could you not do that?" Fado asked,

"No."

Slowly, Mido sat up. His face was still red, but he spoke.

"Ow, that hurts" his skin was literally burned from the Dragonbreath, "It's like being sunburned all over."

"Are you alright?" Saria asked caringly,

"Yeah, but it hurts to move. I'm gonna not do that for awhile…" he sighed, and laid back down.

Several minutes later, The rest walked over to Jadus. He was still out cold from the sleep medicine Saria gave him.

"Okay…Here we go…" Saria said scared.

"Have you ever actually cauterized a wound before?" Fado asked,

"Umm…" was Saria's only answer. Link and Navi face palmed.

"Let's do this. First I need a rod of iron. And fire. Lots of hot fire."

"Okay, I'll go get the iron rod, and Saria, I think you can handle the fire." Link said pointing to Din's fire. Saria nodded.

The iron rod was superheated in the hot flame, and the tip was flattened, remaining red-hot.

"Perfect." she said to herself. Saria carefully undid Jadus' bandages, revealing the ugly bleeding hole in his upper arm. She winced and held up the rod. Saria tried to look away as she pressed the singeing end onto his pale skin.

Jadus immediately awoke, and screamed horribly and painfully as the rod steamed against his arm. Everyone closed they're eyes, and looked away.

"Agh! Saria take it off! Take it off!" Saria kept pressing.

"I can't watch this" Navi said beginning to walking out of the room.

Finally, Saria took off the rod, and Jadus continued to scream.

"Jadus hold still!" Saria tried holding his arms down. Finally, he settled down and looked at the burn. The cut stopped bleeding, but left a melted oval-shaped pink scar.

"It looks like the hole is sealed up."

Jadus was gasping, "Saria! You could have torn my arm! You could have-"

"I know I could have…but I didn't did I?" she said, smirking.

Jadus looked up in disgust.

A week went by of the six living in the castle, recuperating…

"Okay. Now that we're all up and healthy, Let's search the castle for survivors." Link suggested,

"I don't know, Link, this place has been dead silent since you left." Saria said,

"Well, this place is enormous, so there's always a chance." Link answered, "Everyone split up, and search the place. We'll cover more ground that way."

Everyone agreed, and went their separate ways. Jadus stayed behind.

"Link, I can't do it." he said miserably,

"Why? Hurry! Everyone is leaving!"

"Link, listen. I can't go around the castle looking for people I might not have killed. And then look at all of the dead bodies that I did! I killed them, Link!"

"That wasn't you that killed them. You're a different person now! You can do this, and that mark on your hand is the proof that you can. Now come on, we're wasting time."

Jadus was solemn, but ran off his own direction, while Link went his. Saria, Mido, Fado, and Navi remained together for a while longer.

"So Navi…" Mido started, "I can't help but notice you haven't changed back to your regular form yet…"

"Yeeaah, I decided that people actually listen to what I say when I'm in this form. Besides, I don't want to be a tiny, bug person anymore." she teased. Finally, they came to a room with four exits.

"Well that just works out perfectly!" Fado said sarcastically. They all went their separate ways here.

Link had no idea where he was going, but he soon found himself in a small study with a hearth. There was a desk, and shelves of books lining the walls. Link looked around, then he heard a voice.

"Link…"

Link jumped, and saw a collapsed figure by the desk. It was a Sheikah in a bloodstained cloak.

"Are you alright?" Link asked nervously,

"Yes, child." he said, "They call me Anari. I was patrolling with my partner, when all of the sudden, Sir Jadus flew through and attempted to kill me. He was so fast, he vanquished my partner in seconds." Anari gestured to a Sheikah body laying nearby, "I was spared for some reason. Now, you are a child of the goddess, Farore, are you not?" Link nodded, "Then…you have killed Sir Jadus?" Anari asked hopefully, Link shook his head.

"I let him live. I defeated him in a duel, and gave him a chance. It turns out, he was the one blessed by Nayru." Anari's eyes widened with horror.

"No, Link! You mustn't spare those who have done such evil! Where is he now?"

"He's helping me search for survivors. He's good, and he hasn't done any evil. He was being used by a horrible devil named Thamuz, who, by some prank, is now blessed by Din! Please believe me."

Anari looked at Link with an expressionless gaze, "We'll see…"

Jadus patrolled the halls of the castle, as it began to rain. It pounded hard on the windows, and flashes of lightning turned the dark sky white. He turned from the window, and found a sword at his throat. He jumped back.

"Jadus. You came back…" he looked up, and saw a Hylian soldier glaring at him. The soldier pushed Jadus up against the wall as he struggled against the sword.

"What are you doing!" he strained,

"Don't pretend you didn't just kill half of the population of Hyrule! I saw you execute the King! You think you can get away with something like that?" he pressed harder.

"…Nayru…" Jadus coughed, he looked toward the hand pulling back the sword. The Triforce mark was glowing.

"…Wait…Nayru chose YOU! But-augh!" the soldier retracted his sword and coughed. Blood poured from his lips, and he fell forward. Standing behind the poor soldier was the hideous face of Ghirahim holding some sort of black diamond.

"Here I am!" he played,

"Ghirahim, how could you do that to an innocent man?….I can't wait to get my revenge on you…" Jadus said confidently

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm not here to kill you, I'm just here to scare the living hell out of you once again. So there's your warning."

"Then why tell me that?" Jadus questioned,

"You tell me…!" Ghirahim stretched his limbs, and a color of pure darkness coated the hallway. Jadus was lost in the darkness, as Ghirahim ran freely around him. Through the blackness, Jadus saw a disembodied fanged smile, and a long, pointed tongue.

"Jadus…I can't help but notice you don't have a weapon. If I remember correctly, Link destroyed your whip, and I still have your sword. So…" Ghirahim flicked his tongue at him, and disappeared.

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" came an echoing laugh, "You will die, Jadus. You. Will. DIE!" Ghirahim cackled again, and the darkness disappeared along with Ghirahim like a crumpling piece of parchment.

Mido dashed into a dining hall the size of an average house, and stepped behind a table. There were dead bodies strewn about the room. He cautiously looked behind him, and saw a fat woman. She wore a jeweled red dress, and had a flashy purple headdress.

"Hello, good man!" she said in a whimsical voice, "My name is Kotei! I am the clairvoyant of this castle. You have something troubling you, good man?"

"Well, I'm Mido, and yes. You could say I'm troubled…"

"Ahh…yes I see! You have been cursed with nightmares, have you not?"

"Um, yeah. How did you know that?"

"I know many things…I even foresaw the attack of Sir Jadus! Though no one would believe me…"

""I'm sorry, but almost everyone in the castle is dead. Jadus seems to have recovered, but I don't know if I trust him."

"Never fear, young Mido. Jadus' soul has been cleansed. He is a good man. However, soon, very soon, you must confront your nightmares. These nightmares are gaining even a consciousness of their own, and you must defeat them, or they will overcome you." Kotei spoke ominously, like there was nothing worse.

"I have to kill…my own nightmares? That's insane! Why all of the sudden do you say that?"

"I see your thoughts, and they are a very different color from others. They are…special."

Mido cocked his head, "Um… thank you? Here come with me. I'll take you back to the others."

Saria and Fado met back up, and continued their search together. They walked through a foyer that split off into three directions.

"I guess we split up here," Fado said, Saria nodded. They were about to leave, when Saria cried out, and held the back of her neck.

"Ow! Okay, ow. Fado, what's going on back there?"

Fado stood behind Saria, "Move your hand… Something is scratching you. It's actually _writing_ something in the scratches. It says…I'm still here…"

"What does that mean?" Just as Saria said that, a high-pitched laugh came from behind them.

"Yes, and here I remain." Ghirahim said in a dark voice, "You can try to escape, but I'll find you, ladies."

"Ghirahim! What do you want?" Fado asked angrily,

"Oh, not a lot. Just listen to what I have to say, and I won't kill you, how does that sound? Okay. Thamuz and I aren't the only ones. My plans with who you call, Jadus were going quite well. That is, until you meddlesome children and that loathsome godling had to step in and take him away from me…Do you know how that made me feel inside? Do you?" The girls' eyes were wide with fear as darkness enveloped the room

"It made me furious! Outraged! Positively SICK with anger!" On the last word, Ghirahim teleported behind Saria and Fado. He held an ice-cold hand over each girls' mouth.

"I shouldn't let you go, ladies, but since I am so forgiving, I WON'T tear you to shreds. But I promise the next time we meet, your very ears will bleed at the sound of your own screaming…" With that, Ghirahim disappeared, and the darkness vanished, leaving the girls stunned and terrified.

Ch21

There he sat, alone in a tavern. Ghirahim was called here by an unknown woman, but his curiosity got the better of him. A female echo in his mind said that there would be a meeting of some of the most elite dark fighters the world had ever known, and to meet here. It was raining hard outside.

"It looks like I'm the first one here…" he said aloud. So he silently waited in one of the many chairs, and ordered a drink. A sip calmed him down from his previous anger. Ghirahim didn't handle anger very well.

Why was Jadus so hard to corrupt? He was almost in his clutches until that horrible Link came and cleansed him. It was infuriating to him when he can't finish a task he is assigned.

Soon, the next guest arrived. It was a middle aged man almost completely covered in huge bronze armor. Only his face showed.

"Greetings. My name is Onox. General Onox DeGard. Were you called here too?" his voice was surprisingly kind.

"Yes" Ghirahim sneered, "What is it to you?"

"I apologize, but I believe we are on the same side. What's your name?"

"Hmph. My name is Ghirahim, although I prefer to be indulged in my full title: the Demon Lord. Demons don't have last names…"

"Alright, Demon Lord," Onox tried, "Shall we wait for the other guests?" Ghirahim said nothing, but waited for another. Another few minutes, and a young woman walked in.

"Ah. Veran, how are you good wife?" Onox greeted.

"Thank you, honey, just fine. Hello, my name is Veran DeGard. Onox here is my husband. Any questions?" She had a sharper tongue than Onox. She was tall, thin, and beautiful. Her hair was completely covered by a strange black helm that curved to one side, and she had loose, black armor, distributed on her body. A short cape hung from her shoulders.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Ghirahim muttered,

The next guest was a regular man that mysteriously appeared in the corner. His eyes were closed.

"Excuse me, but this is a private meeting." Veran spat.

The man said nothing, but opened his eyes, which were a sickly purple color. Just opening them caused a shock wave that knocked the other three off of their feet.

"Oh my!" Onox gasped, " This is Malladus! He is a powerful demon that can only materialize if he possesses a human being."

"Interesting. It seems that our host has made quite the selection…" Ghirahim said quietly. Malladus then bent in ways that should not be possible for humans, and pulled out a mask. It was shaped similar to the ring Fado wore, a heart with ten spikes protruding, and had eyes that glowed.

"It appears the demon is carrying a demon." Veran explained, " That's Majora's mask. Majora is a she-demon that is too dangerous to unleash, especially in a tavern like this. She is too unpredictable, so her power is withheld inside the mask."

"Quite the strategist. I wonder if the next guest will be intelligent enough to speak." Ghirahim commented.

As if on cue, the door flung open, and a strong wind blew through the tavern, knocking down cups and chairs. As it died down, a boy no older than Link was standing in the doorway. He stepped in, and silently took a seat. He had an odd cap that hung from his head. His pale hair flowed down past his shoulders, and his irises were red, looking more natural than Jadus' eyes had been. Most of his clothes were covered up by a long blue cloak.

"Well would you care to introduce yourself, son?" Onox asked,

"Fine. My name is Vaati. Vaati Ragmos." he silently turned back around, and ordered a beverage that he was way too young to drink.

Ghirahim turned to him, "Are you too weak to speak more than a few words to us? Or are you just stupid?

"Well, I believe you are the weak one randomly attacking a boy like me with words. If you are insecure about your power, or my entrance intimidated you to act this way, you can just say so. I believe that YOU are the stupid one, and I am certainly not weak.

Ghirahim's face expressed rage, "That's enough!" he snapped, "I could handle the happy couple, and even the two mindless demons, but a smart mouthed kid is going too far!"

Vaati slammed his fist against the wall, "I am not just some smart mouthed kid. I believe we were all called here for a reason, for we all appear to be very powerful. Would you care for me to demonstrate my power?" he held up a hand that crackled with lightning.

Ghirahim paused, "…Whatever. Let's see how this plays out." Vaati smirked…

Another figure walked directly through the wall, and into the tavern. Just looking at him could make a soul cry. He was dressed all in black and green, and wore a silver mask that covered his entire face.

"I am Zant . I was called here by the woman. Is this the place?" Everyone nodded, "Good." he removed his mask, and revealed a flattened, white, bald head, with orange eyes, "I am Thamuz's executioner, I come from his realm, and am not familiar with this world, so please excuse me if I come off as rude."

A woman appeared out of thin air, and floated to the ground. Her complexion was dark olive, and she was wearing a Gerudo uniform. Gerudo were desert people from the west. Half of her hair was bright red, and the other half icy white.

"Hello there! My name is Twinrova Dragmire! I hope I came to the right place, because the host promised me great rewards if I worked for her. It looks like the entire group is here!" She spoke happily and kindly.

Finally, two more forms appeared in the doorway. One was a giant, muscular man with grayish skin, and was covered in scars. His red hair shook like it was about to burst into flames, and he carried dual swords on his back. The other figure was a wizard in red robes, and a red cloth that covered most of his face. His arms were very large, and had black claws. "I am Agahnim Culok, and this is Demise." Agahnim, the wizard, spoke in an odd accent that seemed foreign. Demise, the giant, remained silent.

At last, the host stepped in. She was gorgeous, wore along, blood-colored ballroom dress, and had very long, blood-red hair. A strangely realistic eye was imprinted on her dress, and her golden eyes shifted back and forth around the room. She was followed by a giant, squid-like monster with a single eye on each tentacle, and a large black eye filling its toothy mouth.

"It looks like you're all here. Greetings, my name is Taya Rescisca. I am the one that called you here. Now, let's get down to business shall we? This is Bellum. He is my pet, but also a powerful intelligent monster. Now, Ghirahim, Onox, Veran, Malladus, Majora, Vaati, Zant, Bellum, Twinrova, Demise, and Agahnim. You are some of the most powerful beings in the world. Not coincidentally, all of you specialize in dark magic, or destructive weapons. I want you to work for me in place of my rising king, Thamuz. Some of you already serve him, some of you are new to his name, but he is a devil that will rule this world one day, and when he does, he will grant great power to his followers."

"Great power, eh?" Onox said, "I would be honored."

"Is that our reward?" Twinrova asked, "Can we steal some cash along the way?"

"Hmph, I guess if Onox is in, then I am too." Veran settled, "But why do you have the right to be our leader? Show us your power."

Taya looked around cautiously, then a soft glow appeared around her. She charged up her hand, then shot a small flame at the helpless bartender who was bringing in Vaati's drink. He fell to the ground, stunned.

"That's all?" Veran questioned,

Taya shook a finger, and everyone peered over the bar. Soon, sparks shot out of random spots in the bartender's body. He shook violently, then went limp. Large holes were burned through his arms, chest, and head, and his eyes were wide. Taya had brutally killed that bartender for no reason, and she didn't bat an eye.

"Any questions?"

The others shook their heads, and Taya continued.

"There are six children in the group against Thamuz, and I intend to kill them all. So! There are twelve of you, so that's two to a kid. Veran and Onox, of course, will try to get rid of the one called Saria Gretes. Bellum, you go meet up with a monster named Dethl who has already infiltrated Mido Cerra. Agahnim and Demise, take down Fado Cerra, Majora and Malladus to Jadus Nohansen, Zant and Twinrova to Navi Okenson. That leaves Vaati and Ghirahim to Link Nohansen.

"You can't be serious…" Vaati muttered, "I can't work with that man."

"Don't flatter yourself, kid. I can't even stand to have you in my presence."

"QUIET!" Taya shouted, "Link is easily the most powerful of them all, so you're going to have to cooperate if you plan on succeeding! Well then, if no one has any other complaints, you will have to train first. Demonstrate your powers as I did, and hone them until you can take them all down at once!" The villains cheered, and moved out the door of the tavern.

Navi flew down the hall, and into a sitting room, with several couches, and a hearth. Bodies littered the floor, and a few sat on the couches. Navi looked around sadly, but jumped as one groaned, and moved.

"Ugh…what happened? Am I…dead?" Navi flew up to him. He was a handsome man in his twenties with short brown hair. "No, but you're a survivor of a catastrophe that happened in the castle. Come with me…Can you walk?"

"Um…I think so…" the man painfully stood up, but cringed, and flopped back down on the couch. "My back…I think it's hurt…" Navi floated behind him, and lifted up his shirt. There was a large red gash running down his back. A chunk of debris was wedged in the bottom.

"Oh my! Yes, you don't have to walk, I'll carry you." Navi cast a ball of blue light on him, and a pale blue glow covered him. Navi focused, and lifted him off the ground.

"Wow…Are you human?" he asked,

"Not quite, I'm Navi Okenson the fairy. What's your name?"

"Um…it's Benjamun. Nice too meet you"

Everyone met up back at the hospital. Link, as well as Anari returned with five more survivors. Jadus found four, Mido had six to his name, and Saria and Mido collectively had about a dozen survivors. Navi only had Benjamun.

"Do you know how hard it is to carry people like this?" she had protested, "It's exhausting!"

Link laughed, "Okay, Navi, whatever you say," Saria treated the hurt survivors, and listened to their next task.

"Okay, now that we have, what, 28 people? We should move on, and continue our quest. Our objective here, really, is to gather enough power to destroy Thamuz before he comes to life. Anyone have any ideas about how we can accomplish this?"

"Well, there are certain items spread about the world." Jadus tried to explain, "Pure weapons sculpted by the Ancient Creators of Hyrule. If we combine them all, it should be the ultimate weapon that can destroy Thamuz. But I hear they're REALLY hard to get. I'm assuming that doesn't change anything, right, Link?"

"Right" he answered.

Ch22

Ghirahim and Vaati trained outside of the tavern in an unknown area of Hyrule. They demonstrated their abilities to begin. Ghirahim drew Jadus' sword he still possessed, and threatened Vaati.

"God, I hate you so much! Since I need help on this mission, I won't kill you, but let's see what you can do!" he dashed toward Vaati, and swiped the sword which left a black residue behind it. To his surprise, Vaati teleported out of the way and reappeared in the air. He conjured up a small tornado that tossed Ghirahim up fifty feet in the air. He screamed in surprise, and a ball of lightning struck him, and he flew backward hitting the ground hard.

"My power rests in the sky." Vaati said calmly, "I am a wind mage."

Ghirahim's face was red with fury and embarrassment, "Ugh…I see. You'll pay for that, kid!" Ghirahim took a black diamond, it cast a light, and fired a rainbow-colored beam. The beam struck Vaati, and he staggered as small white flames burned around him. Ghirahim also followed up with a sword swipe that didn't cut him, but drove him into the air.

"Hmmmmmm….! Vaati endured the hit and growled, "I have many forms. I do not want to unleash them all on you at once, but this IS a demonstration. I'll show you the first."

Vaati's body blinked brightly, then he turned black. His form stretched up and out, and assumed his new identity. He was over seven feet tall, had a horned crown, and a dark blue robe that stretched past his feet. His hair had grown down his back in a long mane, and one large red eye appeared on his middle.

" I have a transformation as well…" Ghirahim stated, he roared as a wave of energy blew off his body. Odd black designs stretched across his body, and his arms and left foot became completely black. These designs appeared in random parts of his body.

"That's it?" Vaati asked,

"Not quite…" he drew a second sword, and red diamonds protected him. He licked his lips with his long tongue, "I don't like failure. That loss has left me with a strong appetite for some bloodshed." They went at it.

"Okay, you all stay here," Link instructed the survivors at the castle gate. They were about to leave to search for the weapons that could destroy Thamuz forever.

"Wait!" came a voice. A young girl maybe twelve pushed through the crowd. They parted like the Red Sea as she stepped through.

"Wait! My name is Zelda. I'm the princess of Hyrule, and I wanted to help in some way. So I crafted a new weapon for everyone." She pulled out the items from a burlap sack, "These were all made by the best blacksmiths in the castle. I hope they help you."

Link got a new sword. It was roughly three feet long, and the blue, one-sided blade hung from a smaller stem. Its edge was serrated, and looked deadly sharp. Saria discovered a magnifying glass that was shaped like a crying eye with the tear being the handle. When she looked through it, she could see across Hyrule Field, and could see everything from a birds-eye view.

Mido was granted a spell book. As he looked through it, it showed many different powers such as levitation, and healing, and it had a translator of every language ever spoken. Fado got a jar of strange gold powder. When she touched it, her finger seemed to disappear. It made her invisible. It was some kind of powder that made the user invisible.

Jadus found an easy favorite. It was a long whip, with a gold handle. Around the tip was a glowing blue ring, and when he cracked it, the ring stuck to the ground like glue.

Last, Navi found a protection spell. It looked just like Din's Fire, only the ball inside was deep blue, and it felt damp against her hand.

"Link, you have the Razor Sword. It can cut through nearly any material, and the reach should outperform the Kokiri Sword. Saria, that's the Lens of Truth. It gives you full perception of things invisible to the naked eye, and can even scope an area should you become lost." Zelda was explaining all of the weapons, "Mido, you have the Book of Mudora. It obviously allows you to use many spells to overcome obstacles, and also a translator that can even read ancient Hylian text. Fado, that's gold dust. It obviously makes you invisible when you touch it. Use it wisely, though as you have a limited amount. Jadus, That's the Sacred Whip. The end allows you to not only attack, but also to grip and pull objects like a grappling hook." Finally, Zelda walked over to Navi, "That's Nayru's Love. It is a powerful defensive spell fueled by water. It can reflect and counter many enemy attacks as well as block them."

"Wow! Thank you, Princess." Jadus offered, he bowed, and signaled to the others to follow. They bowed respectfully, and the Princess looked flattered, "Well, I hope they will be of use to you! Good luck on your quest!" They all said their goodbyes as they walked away toward their next destination.

"Does anyone have an idea where this 'weapon' is?" Fado asked,

"…No. But we can find it with the Lens of Truth!" Saria offered. She held it up for everyone to see, and they gathered around the tiny frame.

"Wow! This thing is amazing!" Link exclaimed. The screen soared up and above Hyrule, and toward a watery area. It showed a river that ran into a large cave, and in it was a projected glowing item.

"Okay, that was a huge river, so it couldn't be anything but Zora's River. It looks like we're going there." Navi said unnecessarily, they turned east where an entrance came into view. As they approached it, Mido was hit with a splitting headache. He suddenly fell to his knees as he remembered what Kotei had said about a monster infiltrating his nightmares.

"What could be happening already!" Link asked exasperated,

"My head…!" Mido said strained,

"What?" Link yelled,

Finally, the pain passed, and Mido stood up, "Ugh, I'm sure it's nothing. Sorry about that."

Link had a worried look on his face, but he shrugged, and continued. Finally, they all made it to Zora's River. It flowed just as swiftly as always, and churned dangerously with the dark water. The sun was almost entirely gone, but everyone ran parallel to the river as the sun set.

"Let's stay here for tonight, it's getting late." Jadus suggested, he was met with another dirty look from Navi, but everyone else agreed. Fado set out a few blankets, "I stole them from the castle. Figured rocks are a bit less comfortabl

Ch23

It was a sunny day out, years ago, and a young boy maybe three was playing outside his house. "He is not one of us…" his father muttered to his wife inside, "He's different…" The mother answered. The boy had a straw doll that he was playing with, until he heard a yell from inside the house. He strode up to a large window and peered inside. He saw his parents standing in the kitchen looking terrified, as they backed away, and a red-skinned man carrying a black broadsword stepped in with his hand up menacingly.

"You're Lilah, aren't you?" the man asked, his black sword swung at his mother, and she flew backward toward the window. The boy jumped back, as the window shattered, and his mother's blood spattered on it. She hit a table below her, and the boy reached inside to wake her, but she wasn't moving. The man with the broadsword then teleported above his father, and jabbed his head with an odd weapon. The little boy ran inside in a panic, but the man was gone. Both his parents lay in a pool of blood, motionless. The boy simply didn't understand it, but all he knew was that he was very angry with that man. Vaati Ragmos dropped his doll on the ground next to their bodies, as a single tear fell in their blood. He cried mournfully, and left the house. He had nowhere to go, but he ran as far away from that awful place as he could. It took years, but Vaati finally understood his life, and his purpose. His purpose was to kill that man and avenge his parents' death.

"He is not one of us…" Vaati repeated as he sparred with Ghirahim, "He's different from us…" his giant form cast lightning down on his opponent. Ghirahim blocked it with the red diamonds. They were about to collide when Ghirahim stopped him and said, "Wait! Screw this waiting and training plan. We're more than capable of taking down one human, even if he _is_ a powerful blessed human."

Vaati thought for a moment as he reverted to his original body, "Hmm… though staying with the plan would give us stronger numbers, and a better chance, going now will kill that idiot faster, and grant us stronger power." his red eyes flashed, as he pushed his pale blond hair back, "Fine. Let's leave tonight, and bring everything you own."

As everyone slept on the Zora riverbank, Jadus scooted over to Navi who was tending the fire she had made. She had a stoic expression,

"Navi…What do you want from me?"

"I honestly don't know how to make myself more clear. You tried to kill us five minutes after we met you, you nearly destroy all of Hyrule, and quite clearly pledged yourself to Thamuz. Now Link says you're NOT a psychopath mamurderer, and you expect us to jump right on the boat? We don't know you! I won't believe a word you say, so don't even try."

"I got stabbed in the shoulder with my own sword to prove my loyalty, and you even saw it! Navi, how do I prove myself to you?"

"Jadus, I don't want proof, I want you gone…"

"Wh-what?"

"I said I want you out of here. You make me sick."

Jadus looked hurt. He nodded understandingly, grabbed his whip, and ran away from the river, back toward the Castle. Navi didn't even stand up, she just continued poking the fire as Jadus' footsteps got quieter and quieter.

The next morning, everyone stood up and stretched. Link, as always, planned their course of action. He spoke quickly as soon as everyone was awake, "Okay, the lens showed the weapon at the mouth of the river, here." Link drew a crude map in the mud with a stick. "So we need to follow it up north. However, it has too many mountains on the bank for us to cross easily. So, we need to fly over there. Then, we can get to that cave, which is really just a flooded cove. Of course, it will have your favorites, Blins, Keese, anything else. It's REALLY dark, obviously, so any kind of light, Navi, Saria, that means you, will make navigating a lot easier. Fado, I think you can just jump across the mountains by yourself, I'll carry Saria, Navi, carry Mido, and…Wait, where's Jadus?"

Everyone looked around, and found no trace of him.

"I guess he ran off…" Navi said innocently,

"…He'll come back. I just hope he doesn't get himself in trouble… For now, let's get ahead while we can." Link concluded quickly changing the subject. He turned to look at the mountains when Navi noticed something. Link's face was surprisingly dirty, like he rubbed dirt there on purpose. Also, dark streaks could be seen under his hair, which Navi thought was odd.

As they flew through the mountains above the river, Navi talked with Mido,

"Tell me, Mido. Have you noticed anything weird about Link?"

"Um…well now that you mention it…No."

Navi sighed, "Like how he came up with that complicated plan for us? I mean, Link is strong, and brave, and a bunch of other stuff, but he's more of an idea man if you know what I mean. Also, his face is filthy, and his hair isn't blond anymore?"

"So…what are you saying?" Mido asked,

"I don't know, but if it's an imposter or something, I say we just wait for him to slip up. He can't be a perfect Link."

"…I still think you're crazy, but whatever you say…"

After an hour of flying, they came to the mouth of the river where it ran into a low cave. It looked disturbingly similar to the Castle's sewers where they had encountered the Thunderbird.

"This place is cold because of the altitude." Link informed, "So, unfortunately, we're going to be going through cold, dark, and wet. Now, I'll be right back." he dashed off somewhere leaving the others behind, confused.

Mido looked up, and saw a silhouette on top of a small mountain. It was facing directly toward them, then jumped away at Mido's gaze. Something suspicious was definitely going on with Link. Navi was right.

From atop the small mountain, Jadus had been eavesdropping on everyone until they went into the cove. Then, he would sneak inside where he would help them while somehow keeping cover. He didn't want Navi to blow a gasket again. Soon, Link was atop the mountain with him.

"Hey, 'Jadus' having fun keeping an eye on everyone?"

"Man, you look exactly the same as me, but you're a terrible liar." Jadus said smiling,

"Well, they bought it, I guess, but don't you think this plan of ours is a little convoluted? I mean, we went through all this trouble just so Navi could trust me." Link said,

"Just stay disguised as me for a little while longer… then we can prove to everyone that you're trustworthy enough to lead the group, Link." Jadus said,

"You can stop calling me Link!" he said, "No one's here."

"Fine, _Jadus, _you stay disguised as me for a while longer, and I'll stay disguised as you. I'll come back inside the cave, and we can explain everything."

"If you say so…"

Jadus, disguised as Link, jumped off the mountain, and hurried back to the others. They were waiting impatiently at the front of the cove.

"Sorry about that, let's head inside."

In the cove, like Jadus had said, it was pitch dark. Saria took out Din's fire, and Navi did her best to cast a light on the walls. What they saw in the dimness was beautiful. Huge rock formations reflecting off the icy water, and frost glistening on the walls and ceiling of the cove.

"I'd say don't fall in." Saria shuddered, it was still and quiet making everyone cautious, given the reputation of seemingly harmless places turning out to nearly kill them.

"_I wonder where Link could be…" _Jadus thought impatiently, "_He'd better show up quick before something awful happens_…" he reached for Link's sword when he heard footsteps. Everyone turned, but saw no one there. The footsteps continued behind them, but still no sign of anyone.

After about ten minutes of walking along the icy shore, Fado said changing the subject of their suspicion,

"Is there any end to this ice-hole?"

Jadus nodded, "Of course it's at the end, the weapon, but we're sure to encounter someone along the way…"

"Oh, you'll meet up with someone alright." came a confident voice, Jadus turned around to see a boy standing there, a little older than Link. He wore a cloak that covered most of his body. Jadus drew the Razor Sword.

"Kid, I would get out of here if I were you." Fado scolded,

"Oh I'm not just a kid…"

While the group was turned to the boy, another, vampiric form lowered himself upside-down from the low ceiling. Silhouetted by a shadow, Ghirahim smiled,

"Well, hello there, Link. Fancy meeting you all up here. And, before you ask, yes. We're here to kill you. Say, where's Jadus?"

"He isn't here. He's going on a bit of a break."

"No matter…we came to kill YOU, Link. I suppose you other four would be getting in my way, won't you?"

"You bet!" Saria said excited, Ghirahim licked his lips, and drew his sword. The boy, to everyone's surprise floated upward and flew through the air like a bullet.

"Everyone get behind me!" Jadus yelled, they all escaped from the boy charging Jadus at high speed. At the last second, the boy flew up over Jadus, and dropped a lightning bolt on him.

"Aggh!" Jadus was pinned to the ground, his clothes smoldering

"Link! Are you okay?" Saria called,

"I think so…" he said miserably as he tried to get back up.

"My name is Vaati Ragmos. I am a wind mage." the boy said loudly, he flew back up as Ghirahim sneaked around the dark cove to ambush the others. At the last second, everyone caught sight of his attack, and jumped out of the way,

"Hah! Foolish humans! You want a real fight? Well, then come at me!"

Ghirahim turned into his second form. His arms sparked, and turned dark black. He smirked, and drew the second sword.

"You changed! How did you do that?" Mido asked unnecessarily,

"Quite lovely arms, aren't they? Stronger than any armor, you know. Ahh this is such a beautiful form. I have the looks, the charms, AND the power! I really do have it all, don't I? However, there is one thing I lack…" he paused and licked his lips angrily, "Namely mercy… Now shut up, and let me kill you!" Ghirahim shouted, he dashed over to Mido and attempted a sword strike. He teleported, and in an instant, cut Mido's chest leaving behind a black residue. Mido ducked and pulled out the Book of Mudora. He spoke an incantation while running away from Ghirahim's attacks.

"Unkentok!" his hand glowed, and a chunk of the ceiling fell on Ghirahim.

"Well, that's really convenient!" Mido said to himself, then he ran away again.

"I'm catching up, Link!" Vaati called playfully as he gained on Jadus.

"_Where are you, Link!"_ Jadus thought angrily in his head. The Triforce of Courage was not his, but unfortunately, he was willing to die if it meant saving Link. Hopefully, it wouldn't have to come to that. Jadus hid behind a stone wall, when Vaati stopped and shouted,

"Come on out, Link! Or, I can chase you as long as you want, if you so prefer."

"Shut up!" Jadus was forced to shout,

"Ah…There you are…" Vaati muttered as he floated over. Jadus slashed the Razor Sword over Vaati's arm, and he staggered, and fell down. Blood stained his cloak, but he growled and said,

"Ugh…You're quite quick, Link. And wise…Don't think I won't hesitate to destroy that!"

"Stupid humans!" Ghirahim bellowed, he burst out of the rock Mido trapped him in, took out his swords, and searched for Saria. It was pitch dark, but he could see from a dim glow coming from his swords. Soon, he felt Saria's presence, and caught a glimpse of her green clothes.

"I can see you, goddess child!" Saria remained silent and carefully took her shoes off to keep from blowing her cover. The ground was freezing, but she figured it was either walk, or die. She climbed up the rock wall using a dagger as a foothold. She wedged herself in a crevice, and shuddered. The wet rocks were not helping the prevention of frostbite. She could hear Ghirahim's footsteps.

"Come on out, girl…" he said menacingly, his footsteps faded away, and Saria relaxed. She began crawling out of the crevice, when Ghirahim's horrible face jumped out at her through it.

"Found you!" he screamed madly. He took out about five kunai, small magic knives, and they floated over to Saria. One shot forward, and deeply cut her face, as blood filled her mouth. She yelped and crawled further back into the crevice. Ghirahim stretched his long black arms, and Saria reached to Din's fire. Still, there wasn't enough room for her to grab it from her belt with her shaky fingers. Finally, she felt the glass diamond behind her, and whipped it out in front of Ghirahim.

"Gah!" he yelled, before he could get away, a bright flash could be seen. Then Mido, Fado, and Navi all saw an enormous blast of fire roar from the crevice. Ghirahim shot backward, and into the icy cove water. The water steamed from his singed body.

"Wow. She's so powerful…" Mido gasped from across the cove.

Navi smiled, "She is, but she needs our help. Ghirahim didn't die, look." Ghirahim was emerging from the water, frost covering his eyelashes, yet some of his hair burned away.

Ghirahim's face became crazed, and psychotic, "AHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, PUNY HUMANS!"

Ch24

"You're just boring me, Link!" Vaati called out, "If I leave, you'll just have to come back out eventually!" Vaati turned around to fly way, but jumped back as he saw Link, the real Link disguised as Jadus, hanging from a stalactite with the Sacred whip.

"Well, hello there." he snarled He reeled his legs up, and smashed a kick to Vaati's chest. He fell out of the sky, and crashed in the rocks below.

"Link! You're here!" Jadus called

"L-Link?" Fado said, confused, "No…that's Jadus, I-I don't understand…." Fado ran over, to see what had occurred.

"Fado, I'm sorry, but I needed to prove Jadus' innocence to you." the real Link said apologetically.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Link and Jadus slammed their hands together, and the Triforce glowed on the backs of them. The dirt fell off of Jadus' face and hair revealing the T-shaped scar, and his black hair. The ink also fell off of Link's face and showing his blond hair again.

"Look, Fado, we switched places to-"

"I don't have time for this, you two! Just help me kill Ghirahim and Vaati!"

They looked back at Ghirahim, who then drew a huge black broadsword.

"I hate humans! They always get in the way of…ME!" Ghirahim was growling now. Vaati soared over to him.

"Do you need any assistance, Ghirahim? Oh, I see you've…changed…?" Vaati looked down at the sword he held, and gasped. A look of horror struck on his face.

"You…You…" Vaati's personality seemed to change entirely as his wide eyes quickly welled up with tears.

"You killed my parents!"

"What's happening over there?" Navi wondered as she, Mido, Fado, and Saria met up with each other near a small tunnel.

"The boy, Vaati I think, stopped attacking, and he's talking to Ghirahim it looks like." Mido followed, "I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Well, I guess something about Ghirahim's other transformation must've triggered something in Vaati's memory. And it doesn't look good." Fado guessed.

"Should we go help Link and Jadus? I mean…Jadus and Link?" Navi joked,

"Shut up." Fado answered, "And, no. Let's see how this plays out…"

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Vaati shouted, "You killed them. You're a heartless monster!"

"That's what I said!" Navi put in.

How did that make you feel inside? You KILLED them. How can ever forgive yourself for that!" Link and Jadus stood between them looking confused.

"You know your mother, Lilah?" Ghirahim explained darkly, "She owed someone a lot of money. That someone would be me, and of course, your father…Atticus was it? He didn't know, but he was just a nuisance. A package deal. Anyway, she did not bring me the money when I needed it. I won't go into detail, but not having that money in my hand got me in a lot of trouble, and that's where this came from!" Ghirahim moved his white curtain of hair out of the way, and showed an ugly scabbing scar on the side of his face. "This made me very angry, Vaati, so I obviously couldn't let her live…"

"You son of a BITCH!" Vaati screamed as he exploded into his second form.

"Well he has quite the colorful vocabulary…" Fado pointed out,

As a demonic sorcerer, Vaati summoned up huge amounts of energy, and hurled it at Ghirahim. He dodged, and showed off his own new power. He conjured up giant, red, dart-like projectiles, and released them from his sword. Ghirahim licked his lips with a sickening bloodlust.

"This battle has been a bit more epic than originally thought…" Jadus said,

"This isn't our fight anymore," Link settled, "Let's go meet up with the others."

They made it over to Mido, Saria, Navi, and Fado,

"Okay, NOW you two can explain yourselves." Fado said,

Link sighed, "Okay, all of you, ESPECIALLY Navi, were still under the impression that Jadus was evil, so, we switched positions. I gave him my spot as the leader of the mission to show you that he was a responsible ally. I kept watch disguised as Jadus to see how it all played out, and I'd say it went pretty well!"

Jadus cut him off, "I think what Link is trying to say is that it was an exercise for all of you to be able to trust me. Since it was a success, I believe it would be fair if you could all…do that…?"

They were tentative, "…Okay. I think if you truly went through all of that trouble to gain our trust, it wouldn't be unreasonable…" Navi accepted, "I'm sorry I chased you away last night." The others nodded in agreement,

"Well! Now that that's settled, let's watch the rest of this battle." Link said,

"I HATE YOU!" Vaati said crying, "You're a killer! You make me sick!"

"Ohh, you flatter me." Ghirahim fired more darts, and teleported around the room, "I should have finished what I started, killing you off with the rest of your Minish scum!"

"Minish?" Saria asked,

"A race of people," Navi explained, "All of them are very small in size, but can't change to appear to be a human at will…Vaati must have been transformed into a sorcerer by his own dark thoughts…" A large dart struck Vaati's leg. He cried out in pain, and it the ground hard. He struggled to sit up, as he was covered in blood.

"My people…" Vaati muttered painfully, "Have NOTHING to do with what you did to me and my family!" he opened his cape, and sent out dozens of tiny, flying eyeballs that flitted around the room charging Ghirahim. They distracted him while Vaati began casting his last transformation.

"HAHH!" Vaati yelled as power flew from his body. His form turned black again, and he became an enormous black being, engulfed in flame. He opened his single, huge red eye, and grew a large horned crown. The eyeballs flew away at his new form.

"This is very incarnation of my power! FEAR IT!" Vaati echoed. Ghirahim's white eyes widened in terror, at his huge amorphous body.

"I've had enough! To stone with you!" he screamed. A large black blob appeared above his crown, and he hurled it at Ghirahim.

"IT…CAN'T…HAHHHHHH!" Ghirahim screamed in pain. There were enormous flashes of lightning that blinded the spectators. When it cleared, and they looked again, Ghirahim was a stone statue.

"The Devil's Curse," Jadus said, "It's supposed to be worse than death, with a soul trapped inside the stone statue. The soul can't die, but it can't live either. It is trapped until someone or something breaks it out. Only a true master of the dark arts could ever pull it off though…"

Not finished, Vaati shot a wide, white beam of light from his eye. This penetrated straight through Ghirahim's heart, and the stone sealing him broke, spilling his black demon blood all over the ground, and into the water. After this, Vaati turned back into his human form, and passed out. The others walked over to him, as he lay next to Ghirahim.

"What you did was right." Link told Vaati, who was immobilized by the amount of power he had used up,

"Don't think this is over, Link. I'll come back to kill you when you least expect it…" he laughed weakly, then closed his eyes. Link frowned,

"Don't worry, we'll be ready for you."

Suddenly, Ghirahim gasped, keeping his eyes closed, and an infuriated face.

"I'm still alive, you bastards…" he was clearly on the brink of death, but he spoke, "If you ever see Vaati again, tell him that I have no regrets for what I did. I die with dignity, and I will be resurrected by my Master!"

"You guys! Look!" Jadus called from far away. He pointed at a tunnel with a dim glow coming from it. Cries for help could also be heard.

"The weapon! It has to be back there somewhere!" Everyone sprinted over and through the tunnel as the glow got brighter, and they saw that they were dozens of torch lights.

"What happened in here?" Saria asked, worried. She was looking around the cave, and followed the sobbing of a woman she heard. She led everyone to the center of the torches, and saw a girl crouching, chained to the floor. She had unnatural blue hair, and a matching blue dress. She looked to be about sixteen.

"Are you ok? Answer me!" Saria tried settling the crying girl down, "Why are you imprisoned here?"

The girl sniffled, "I used to be called Nayru. But it's been so long since someone called me that…I don't even know anymore."

"Wait…_The _Nayru?" Jadus asked, "Like, my patron goddess?"

"That's everyone's first question. No, I'm not a goddess, but I am a sage that carries her name. Me and my three other sisters, Din, Farore, and Hylia, were imprisoned all over Hyrule because we knew too much, and were tormented by violent monsters. My monster is still alive in here somewhere, but she has been silent for days now."

"Wait. Who's Hylia? I thought there were only three goddesses." Link asked,

"Hylia is the fourth and most powerful, yet least known goddess there is. Hardly anyone has heard of her, but she is the goddess of Willpower."

"Interesting, a completely new goddess…" Jadus looked like he was thinking hard.

"We've come for the pure weapon crafted by Nayru. Do you have it?" Saria guessed,

"Yes, but if I give this to you, you have to promise not to let anybody know. It could be a matter of life or death, do you hear me? Now, also, giving this to you may wake up my monster, so I would beware on your way out."

Saria cut the shackles with Din's fire, "I swear. Now, come with us. We're getting you out of here."

Nayru silently stepped up and gave them the weapon. It was a thin metal staff maybe four feet long, with an intricate crest designed on the entire arm of the staff.

"The first holy weapon. The Staff of Wisdom." Nayru muttered.

"Oh. I forgot one thing…" Jadus said, he stepped over to Ghirahim's body, and pulled the sword out of his hand. He winced when a cracking noise came from the rigid form.

"This sword is mine." Just before they were out of the cove, a spiked gate shot up in front of the entrance.

"Oh what now!" Fado yelled,

"It's my monster! She's waking up!" Nayru said frightened, the icy laughter of a little girl echoed throughout the cove, and a purple glowing figure floated out of the tunnel Nayru was in. The young girl that had made the laughter approached them with soulless yellow eyes, and a ghostly feel around her.

"You're a ghost!" Mido exclaimed,

"Hee-hee, my name is Ko. I don't think I can let you get away with the sage. So sorry!" she giggled again, and flew up to the top of the cove. She ran her hand all across the top wall, and it immediately began crashing down on all seven of them.

"Get out of the way!" Fado screamed, she dodged all of the rocks, and began scaling the wall. It was slippery, but she managed to hold on to the uneven footholds that placed themselves on the rough wall. Within time, she reached Ko at the top of the wall.

"Wow, you really climb fast! Too bad you have to fall down again…" she chopped the wall above Fado, and it began to go down. Thinking fast, Fado sprang forward, and kicked Ko in the chest. They both fell down, and hit the ground with Fado having one foot on top of Ko. She had a look of worry, then smiled evilly and disappeared.

"What happened? Did I kill her?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think so." Jadus confirmed, "She most likely went back to whoever was in charge of her. Her master. If that happened, then we can be sure to encounter her again, but for right now, I say we press on. We'll have to approach this situation from a different angle later on. Look, the spikes went down."

"Wow. That was really…smart." Link complimented,

"Well, there's a reason they gave me the Triforce of Wisdom."

Nayru's body began to shine "Oh! I've been freed! Thank you all so much for this! Here, the Staff of Wisdom is useless by itself, but find the other three weapons, and it should be powerful enough to destroy Thamuz before he gains a solid form. Now, I will guard this area as the Sage of Water." Nayru turned into a big, blue ball of light, and shot to the top of the cove.

Ch25

"Vaati? What happened to you?" Taya's strong voice came from her seat at the head of a long table. The band of villains had taken refuge in a hideout under the castle.

"It was…Ghirahim…" he said looking over his own bruised and bloody body, "He turned mutinous, and tried to kill me, but I had to kill him first. I apologize for that." he took a seat near Zant.

Taya sighed, "Well, he always had seemed unstable. That may put a damper on our schedule, but fortunately, I already have a replacement for him. Ko, you will be partnered with Vaati for the attack on Link.

Ko's ghostly figure appeared, and she giggled maniacally, "Okay! I really wanted to kill that blond girl, but any of them will do I guess."

"Okay…" Taya began, "I know everyone is eager to kill those kids, but we really can't just jump into it. Now, we all need to study our victim. Know their weaknesses, and their strengths, and find some way to use it to your advantage." Everyone had a look of disappointment on their faces, "Look, these children are way, way stronger than you can imagine, and they're only getting stronger. We need to prepare ourselves as much as we can if we want that power from Thamuz. He will let us rule over lands upon lands if we succeed! Now come on! Let's get going!" Taya's speech motivated everyone in the hideout. They cheered, and ran out the door. Taya smiled with excitement.

"Okay. Let's see where we need to go next. Saria, do you still have the lens?" Link asked

"Yes, it's right here." she pulled out the purple colored magnifying glass, and once again everyone gathered around it. It showed a picture that moved up and past the mountains, across Hyrule field, around Kokiri forest, and into an enormous volcano.

"Death Mountain. It looks to be in southwestern Hyrule, behind Kokiri forest." Link explained,

"And, where are we now?" Navi asked,

"…Northeast." Link said painfully, and everyone sighed.

"Across the entire freaking kingdom?" Mido complained,

"I know, and this will take about three days, but look, the sun's going down already, and I don't know about everyone else, but I'm exhausted. Let's stay here tonight, we'll get back to it in the morning."

Everyone agreed, and they all set up their camp, and went to sleep.

"So, Jadus…" Saria said, "Tell us something about you. Who even are you, really?"

Jadus laughed awkwardly, "Well, my full name is Jadusum Nohansen, I'm 18, I won the National Swordsman Tournament, and I'm an honorary member of Hyrule Castle. I've been training with this sword for as long as I can remember, and I used to live in Castle Town with my parents."

"Wait, doesn't that mean they were my parents too?" Link asked,

"Well…yes…Link, this might be a sore topic, but would you like to know who our parents are?" Jadus asked

"Of course I do! Tell me!"

"Okay…" Jadus took a deep breath carefully choosing his words, "Our father was a great man named Smith who was a respected member of Hyrule. He worked as a castle centurion. It was a glorified life, and everyone knew his face…Until one day he disappeared, and no one has ever heard from him since. That was seven years ago."

Link's grinning face faded, "Do you know if he's dead?"

"No, I believe somewhere out there he's still alive…"

"And our mother?"

Jadus' upset expression got even worse, "She was…a member of the Royal Family, I don't know what, and she…died three years after having me."

"…I get it, Jadus, no need to be cryptic about it. She died while giving birth to me, didn't she?" Link looked down.

"It's not what you think. In the fires of the war fifteen years ago, our mother fled Hyrule Castle in search of a home for her baby boy, you. Once she was in Hyrule Field, she saw no where to run but the forest. But she was ambushed by monsters. Just before she made an escape, the monster threw a knife into her back, and she died there.

"Then, why wasn't I killed too?" Link asked sadly,

"The goddesses smiled on you, Link. By pure luck, you landed in a stream that carried you to Kokiri Forest. Deku took you in, and you were raised as a Kokiri. I'm sorry."

Link was silent, "My mother is dead too? And it's all my fault,"

"Don't say that, Link. She saw that you would be special, and that you would one day be vital to the survival of Hyrule, and was willing to give herself up for that. It was her decision."

In a few hours, Fado scooted over to Link, "I'm sorry about your parents, Link. I think Jadus was wrong to drop all of that on you at once."

"No, I asked for it." Link answered, "I wanted to now, and now I know. That's it." They began sneaking away. Everyone else appeared to be asleep, so they took a walk in the mountains.

Meanwhile, Saria and Jadus sat up,

"Did you see them leave too?" Jadus asked,

"Yeah, and they were being NICE to each other. That seems to have been going on for awhile, but…should we follow them?"

"I think we should. I'm curious to what they'll be doing in the mountains at night." They grabbed their weapons, and followed Link and Fado from a safe distance.

The moon full, and there were almost no clouds, but it was a cold night, and the two following shivered as they caught up to the other two.

"What are they doing up there?" Saria wondered, "Are they…? Oh God, no." They looked up to a cliff to see Link and Fado kissing in the moonlight.

"…Yuck, that's Mido's sister!" Jadus whispered, disgusted.

"So…Is this a bad thing?" Saria asked

"Kind of…do you think we should tell Mido and Navi?,"

"You're the genius, I have no idea." Saria said. Jadus laughed a little, then he and Saria talked, just underneath Link and Fado. They left awhile after the other two so they wouldn't find each other on the way back. They silently stepped up the rocks, and back to the dying fire.

The next morning, Navi was gone, "What happened? Where is she?" Link asked tensely,

"Well, there are footprints here, and a slide in the dirt here. A shoe is left behind too…" Jadus analyzed the scene.

"She was kidnapped." Link concluded, "Whoever it was didn't do a very clean job of it. Look, Navi had a necklace, and its beads basically made a straight trail to where they went. Only a few feet, of course, but it looks like they took her down the river. Toward Lake Hylia, I guess."

"Then we need to follow her. God, why do the bad guys always need to make us take a detour?" Fado complained.

So they walked down the river, trekking up the mountains as they went. Soon, they came across another clue.

"Is this…a tear?" Saria asked,

"That's what it looks like, but it's golden." Jadus answered. It was a litter of solid gold teardrops lay scattered on the rocks.

"That's odd…Maybe her captor caused this…No, it's fairy blood. We need to hurry, or Navi might not be able to be saved." Jadus said stressfully.

Navi awoke, and found herself in a cell. She had no idea where she was, but it looked like a stone dungeon, with the rocks black and smooth. Navi gripped the bars, and her hands glowed blue. She growled and tried to rip the bars off the floor, but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly, red electricity shot at her, and she had to shield herself with Nayru's Love to keep from being electrocuted.

"Well, look who's up." a voice said, Navi turned, and saw a beautiful woman in a blood-red dress, and a large eye on her stomach. Her red hair flowed down in braids similar to Navi's own hair. Her voice was strong and deep, and her body glowed black.

"I'm Taya. I know who you are, Navi, and I must say you've grown quite powerful. Still, I was able to capture you, and throw you in a cell without you breaking a sweat. Now don't worry, I'll let you go, but first, I need you to tell your friends something…

I'm in charge of a group of the most evil beings in Hyrule, and they're here to kill you, and your friends. No way of knowing where and when, but we are a new factor in your little quest. We call ourselves the Elite.

"Were you the ones that sent Ghirahim and Vaati to kill Link?" Navi shouted,

"Hm? No, Ghirahim is dead because he turned against Vaati. Where was this?" Taya asked Navi,

"You don't know?" Navi asked, "We were all at a cove in the mouth of Zora's River, and we were ambushed by Vaati and Ghirahim. We fought them almost successfully, until Ghirahim took out his broadsword revealing that he had killed Vaati's parents. Vaati went into a emotional rampage, and turned into an evil incarnation of some kind. Anyway, he killed Ghirahim bad, and said he'd come back for us.

"WHAT?" Taya shouted, "He had better have a damn good explanation for what he did! But for now, Navi, allow me to show you something…" There was a dark flash, and Taya grew large, lacy wings, and a red necklace.

"You're a fairy too!" Navi exclaimed,

"The darkest of them all!" Taya said, "Now, time for you to go!" There was another flash, and Navi was gone from her cell.

"VAATI! GET IN HERE!" Taya's loud voice echoed throughout the hideout as Vaati timidly stepped in, "Yes?"

"Why, oh why did you fight Link and his friends without my permission?" Taya was deadly calm as she stepped closer to him.

"Well…Ghirahim had the idea that we would be granted more power if we killed him first, and if we had succeeded, then you would have been very proud of us."

"Well, yes I would have, but you FAILED, Vaati. So now, since Ghirahim is dead, YOU will have to pay the price…"

"Please, forgive me. It will not happen again,"

"Quiet! You messed up, boy. I will let you live, but in the words of your late partner, I will beat you within an inch of your life!" he was quickly taken by Zant and Onox, and was thrown into a dungeon where he was tortured by fire and sword for three days.

Navi ran up to the group frantically "LINK!" she called,

"Navi! What happened! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we won't be within a few days. I was kidnapped by another fairy, a dark fairy, named Taya. She told me that she organized a group of the most evil beings in Hyrule that call themselves the Elite. They plan to attack very soon, and they all were very very powerful. If they kill us…"

"It'll mean the world will be without a hero, and it will perish…" Jadus said,

"Were Vaati and Ghirahim a part of the Elite?" Saria asked,

"Yes…they were two, but there appear to be twelve of them. Two to each of us."

"Oh, this is bad. Will we be able to stop them?" Mido asked, scared.

"We can if we hurry. So let's get going right now!"

They all sighed again, and got up. They began their trek down the mountains, and into Hyrule field. The heat of late July beat down on everyone, and very soon, they became lost.

"I think it's time we met an old friend of ours…" Link started, he stood up tall, and whistled into the sky. It echoed, and suddenly, a cool breeze blew over them, and the familiar yellow stream of smoke appeared on the horizon. It almost ran into Jadus, but he jumped out of the way, and it hit Link once again, and exploded.

"Aagh! Really? Again?" he complained. Keaton soon appeared, and greeted everyone, but stopped,

"Have I seen you…Oh, crap."

"Nice to see you too." Link said as he got up.

"My you all seem to have gotten quite a bit stronger since I last saw you. Sorry, Link, I always try to run into the stupidest looking one I see. Hah!" Keaton seemed to smirk.

Navi gestured to the fox, "Keaton, this is Jadus, Link's brother. He's been traveling with us for awhile now. Jadus, this is Keaton. He's a field spirit we met toward the beginning of the quest."

"Pleasure. I sure hope that Triforce of Wisdom makes you a bit smarter than the others…" Keaton was met with a dirty look from everyone,

"It's only been, what…a month?" Fado wondered,

"Exactly three weeks and two days since we last spoke. Did you expect me to change in that time period?"

"Well…No, but we do need your help. We're headed to Death mountain. Do you know where the closest path would be?" Link asked,

"You're quite far…I will take you there, but we have to stop in Clock Town for the night. Assuming none of you know, Clock Town is the largest city in Hyrule. Roughly thirty-thousand occupants make it crowded, but it is a clean, peaceful city. I'll show you the way there now." Keaton immediately bounded southwest, and the others had to run to keep up.

It took several hours of walking in the hot sun, but they finally made it to Clock Town without a hitch. It was massive. A Clock tower stood up above all of the other buildings in the center of the city. It was split into four quadrants in each of the compass directions. Thousands of houses and shops lined the cobblestone streets, and it was all protected by an enormous stone wall.

"This place is incredible!" Mido exclaimed as they walked through the gates, "How long are we staying here?" The streets were bustling with tons of people

"You can stay for awhile…" Keaton began, "But no longer then a day or two, or I'm going back to my den." Keaton left with that.

"Okay…this is a big city, and I know we don't have time, but we may as well spend the night out. Jadus, is that bad?" Link asked,

"Heh, so I'm that person now. Well, as long as we leave tomorrow, I think that would be fine."

"Awesome! We're going shopping!" Fado grabbed Saria and Navi and ran off.

"So…what do _we_ do? Mido asked,

Jadus shrugged, "Tavern?

Ch26

"I've worn the same clothes all my life, and now I'm ready for some new ones!" Saria shouted over the crowd. Fado smiled as they walked. Navi concealed herself by dimming her glow, and walking.

They strolled through the packed streets of West Clock Town, "This feels so weird!" Navi said awkwardly, they made it to a street shop with clotheslines hanging out.

"I have an idea!" Fado said, she sprinkled some gold dust on her, and she became completely invisible. She sneaked past a few people and their wallets, and stole about 200 rupees out of each one.

"Couldn't you just have stolen the clothes?" Saria asked,

"Meh, I like the feeling of money in my hands. Now come on! Let's buy stuff!" they headed into the street shops going back and forth, and buying things like clothes, jewelry, Fado's stealth even got everyone a vacant house for the night.

"Geez, forty rupees for a dress?" Fado said exasperated, "I'm running out."

In the end, Fado ended up in a blue dress, turquoise earrings, and had her hair up and pinned. Saria wore a dark pearl necklace, a bright red dress, and her hair was styled and curled. Navi had an orange dress with a black headband, and her hair flowed down in white tresses.

"We look awesome!" Navi yelled, they ran back out to buy things they didn't need.

The guys all went to eat at a place called Barten, named after the owner. Jadus still had some rupees from the castle that set them for the night. They all went out afterwards, and found a tattoo parlor. After some discussion, Jadus got a spider tattoo on the palm of his hand, with a web that stretched down his arm.

"Ow! That really hurts!" he complained. This made Link and Mido reluctant to try it, but finally, Link got a snake tattoo up his arm, and Mido a large, intricate eye on his shoulder.

"Was that stupid?" Mido asked,

"Eh, probably," Jadus joked, "Come on let's see what else there is to see."

They walked to the Clock Tower, where they heard someone say its door opens at midnight, and there would be fireworks.

"We should come by later and see that with the girls." Link smiled,

"Are you sure you want to stay that late? I talked to Fado on the Gossip Stone, and she said that she got us a house for the night." Mido said,

"Wow, haven't used those in awhile, but come on, Mido, be fun!" Link said laughing, Mido gave in and joined them to East Clock Town.

"Is that a…Bombchu Bowling Alley? What's that?" Mido wondered,

Jadus spoke up, "Oh! They used to have one of these in Castle Town! They're really expensive, but amazing too. They use these tiny, engineered bombs that crawl up walls! We should go!"

The girls got a complete makeover, and looked totally cleaned, and renewed after their exhausting quest. They walked through South Clock Town, and saw an odd building.

"Is that a…giant treasure chest?" Saria asked,

"It would appear so…I wonder what's inside." Navi wondered,

They all stepped in, and were amazed by the lights. Flames coursed through glass tubes to create beautiful colored lights. The place was crowded, but not so much that it detracted from the beauty.

"Gambling?" Fado asked, "Like betting money and relying on pure luck to either get more money or lose your life's savings?"

"That's what it looks like," Saria said, "Let's go try it!"

Everyone nodded, and tried it out. They had a good time trying to figure out how to get the most amount back. They cheered when they won money, and laughed at themselves when they lost it.

"How are you guys doing?" Navi asked once they had all met back up.

"Made 1100 rupees!" Saria shouted happily,

"Made 900!" Fado put in,

"Hah! You guys are low! I just broke 32,000 rupees!" Navi smiled as Fado and Saria's jaws dropped,

"How do you do that?" Saria asked,

"I don't know! I just feel the dice, then I always seem to get a double!"

"That's incredible…" Fado said in wonder, "But we need to go. I think we've made enough."

"But…No! let's stay! It's almost my turn!" Navi complained,

"Fado and Saria literally had to pull Navi away from the table, and drag her out the door, which brought on a few stares.

"Navi, that was amazing what you did, but I it's REALLY easy to get hooked on gambling."

" I'm Sorry! But still, what do we have, 34,000 rupees? That could get us some good stuff…Oh! It's almost midnight! We were supposed to meet the guys at the Clock Tower!" her constant rambling led to her pulling Saria and Navi back to South.

North Clock Town was just a large grassy expanse with a slide, and a swing. The people of Clock Town called it a "park." The guys' winnings at the Bombchu Bowling Alley were a leather pack, which made the whole carrying weapons thing a lot easier, a giant, purple rupee that was worth 50 rupees, and a souvenir Bombchu of their own. It was a bomb shaped like a mouse, and would crawl around before exploding.

"This place is nice at night." Link said as they walked through North Clock Town's park. It was significantly less crowded that all of the other places in Clock Town, and much quieter. Some torches lit up a wide cobblestone pathway that the guys walked down. They came to a break in the path, where it showed the gaping mouth of a cave.

"It's a Great Fairy Fountain." Mido said, "Navi would like this, we should go inside…"

They stepped in, and found themselves in an ornate, glowing fountain. Suddenly, a giant fairy appeared with a flash. She had strange pink hair, and wore golden ivy as clothes. She cackled strangely,

"Link…" Jadus started, "Great fairies can be tricky. Answer everything truthfully, or she could actually kill you…"

Link nodded silently as the Great Fairy spoke, "I'm the Great fairy of Wealth, and I am in need of rupees, lots of them. I need you to give me all of your rupees now." She was very sudden, and blunt with her words.

"All of it? I-" Link started, but was met with Jadus' hand on his shoulder, "…Okay. Here's all of it…" Link reluctantly handed up hundreds of rupees he kept in his pockets. They floated up, but the Great Fairy spoke,

"You are wise…and honest. I do not really need your rupees. Take this instead." There was a flash, and a small pouch dropped in Link's hands.

"This is a charmed wallet that you can use to hold an unlimited amount of money. But you have to get the money first!" the Great Fairy cackled again, and disappeared back into the fountain.

They stepped out of the cave with a disturbed look on their faces,

"She was gross…" Mido said, "Come on. Let's go meet up with the girls at the Clock Tower."

The Clock Tower was nearly open, and a crowd gathered at its base. Everyone met up under it.

"Look at us! We got a makeover!" Saria shouted over the crowd,

"You look completely different! We got this from a Great Fairy! Look." Link pulled out the ornate pouch.

"Interesting… I can't help but notice those tattoos"

Link laughed, "Like it?"

"Pretty badass I think," Fado smiled "Now, look, the tower is about to open!" With a loud rumbling, the clock tower rose up, then the top fell to one side. This created a huge platform to stand on at the peak. Everyone rushed to the top in a flood of people.

On the platform, loud music played, balloons were set around the edges, and detailed murals were painted on the wooden floor.

"This place is beautiful!" Link exclaimed, "Come on, Fado!" he took her hand, and they disappeared into the crowd.

"I wonder about those two sometimes…" Navi said as Jadus and Saria exchanged a glance. They walked to the crowd as well.

"I love this city…"Fado said to Link, "I wish we could stay here…"

"I know, let's at least enjoy it for now." They danced together as the music turned into a slow love song.

"Wow, what a cliché," Fado said sarcastically, "I don't care though." They held each other in the dark, without their friends' notice. The scene was so amazing, and perfect. If Link could stay there forever, and just leave everything behind, he would have.

"You think Link and Fado are making out yet?" Saria asked bluntly,

"Without a doubt." Jadus answered smiling, "Do you…want to dance?" he looked hopeful.

Saria smiled, "Sure!"

Only Navi and Mido remained. The song turned upbeat again, and he pulled her up, and out into the crowd.

"This is our one chance to relax, Navi! Enjoy it!" she smiled and walked out.

The next morning, everyone slept late, as Jadus awoke with a start.

"Oh no! Link! Saria! Navi! Mido! Fado! Get up! It's REALLY late!" the others woke up groggily,

"Jadus, can we just relax for a minute? It really isn't that late is it?" Link muttered,

"Look at the giant clock above your heads! It's noon, and we only have two more days until the Elite attack!"

"What? Oh, crap…" Everyone shot up, and gathered everything they owned, including Navi's 34,000 rupees, which fit just fine in Link's tiny wallet.

"Okay is that everything? Sorry about the rude awakening, but unless we want the world to end in a fiery doom, we should get going," Link rounded everyone up, and reluctantly left Clock Town.

They met back up with Keaton right outside the gate. He was waiting patiently.

"Do you really have anything better to do?" Jadus asked,

"Well…no…" he answered sadly.

They raced through Hyrule Field once more, and mowed their way through countless monsters. About halfway through the afternoon, they took a break, and were all bruised and cut, but nothing serious.

"It's so late all of the sudden." Fado pointed out,

"Well, you'll get that when you sleep until noon," Keaton bashed,

"Quiet, you. Okay, how much farther do we have to travel?"

"We follow this path up ahead until you reach Kokiri Forest. I'll drop you off there, and you go south until you reach the foot of Death mountain." Keaton explained,

"You make it sound simple, but that's really far…" Link complained,

"Not for me."

They reached a thinly wooded area that provided a little shade from the sun. Small wildflowers pushed up over the grass, making a great natural scene. They followed Keaton finally to the boundary of the forest.

"Here you are. I will see you all again soon. Farewell!" he once again, bounded away, and into the tall grass.

"Looks pretty dark in there. This seems to be a particularly dark part of the Lost Woods entirely. First, we should go to the Kokiri village, and revisit everyone." Navi suggested, they cautiously stepped into the thick wall of forest. Immediately, they were all plunged into darkness…

"…This place is creepy…" Saria said frightened, "The Lost Woods are haunted by themselves, but in this place…it's like the forest is watching you…" Link nodded, and pushed his messy hair out of his face.

"Wouldn't be surprised if we ran into an Elite here. Just…everyone keep your guard up, and stay close." they nodded shakily, and all stood back to back. The thick trees kept getting in the way, and it was harder to keep close. After an hour, Link did a head count.

"Good, there's me, Navi, Jadus, Mido, Fado, and…Oh God no.

Ch27

"Well, Vaati, have you learned your lesson?" Taya asked calmly,

"YES!" Vaati cried, he had been tortured for three days.

"…Fine. Malladus, Demise, let him go. This was a warning, people! Disobedience is not an option! I just hope Veran and Onox don't make the same mistake while they're finding Saria." Taya said to herself. Things hadn't quite been going straight with the plan so far. However, the Elite were still very competent, just…overconfident. She sighed as she calculated her next move. The Reborns were aware of their power, but not the measure of it. If anything, she had them scared, and right now, that was all that she needed. Still, she needed everything to go just right if she wanted to succeed. She took a swig of alcohol, and spoke to the unorganized group,

"Okay, now that we've almost all studied our victims, the next thing on the agenda is to craft a weapon that will bring each one down for good. Now before you get disappointed again…we attack the day after tomorrow."

"HELLO!" Saria cried into the foggy woods, she was so scared, and tense, that she had completely lost the group, and even though she was only a few feet away at the time, the forest took her to a faraway place where she was completely stuck. She was in a dark maze that stretched into unknown areas. Her eyes became hot with tears as she realized just how lost she was.

"They can't hear you…" came a low voice, Saria jumped, and turned to see a tall, slender woman behind her. Her hair was all covered by a black helm, and she wore a blue and white dress.

"You're not human, are you?" Saria asked quickly, her voice still breaking, "You're aura. I can tell you're one of the Elite."

"A smart one aren't you?" she said dangerously, "My name is Veran. A sorceress sent to kill you and you only. So, sit still, and let me get this over quickly!" she held up a wand made of bone, and flicked it with an incantation spell.

"Karepsilan!" she screamed. The death spell cast a dark fire that exploded on the ground. Saria jumped back quickly.

"You're not cooperating, are you? One hit from this spell, and your dead." she said, "I guess I'll have to try a little harder…Get over here!"

Saria ran as fast as she could through the leafy maze. She threw back as many daggers as she could, but they just weren't powerful enough to penetrate a dark shield of energy Veran threw up.

"Sacanta!" Veran shouted as the shield went up and down. Saria figured using Din's fire would burn down the forest. She took out her Lens of Truth while still running to find the way out. She followed the right way until she saw the end on the Lens.

"Stop running!" Veran screeched, "There's no way out of here!" Deep down, Saria knew Veran was right. She was out of options.

Finally, she came to the end where the woods thinned slightly, but standing in front of the maze was a Hylian knight. A centurion or something.

"Please, soldier!" Saria begged, "There's a sorceress in there who in trying to kill me! Help!" The centurion remained silent as Veran's screams of anger got louder,

"I can't let you out…" Onox said, "Sorry, but that sorceress in there is my wife. I couldn't let her down!" he smiled darkly, and held up his armored hand.

"SARIA!" Fado screamed once again, they were near the Kokiri village, but had been searching for Saria for hours with no luck. Fado knelt down, despondent.

"LIIINK!" he heard Saria's painful cry,

"Saria! Don't go anywhere!"

"I HAVE-" she was cut off by more screams of pain. Vines once again blocked them off as they kept anyone from even going in her direction.

"DAMMIT! Jadus yelled as he pounded the tough wall. The screams were muffled, then suddenly couldn't be heard anymore. They searched for a way around the vines for a few minutes, when suddenly, a large blue ball of light descended from the sky. It was the sage, Nayru. She appeared before them with tears in her eyes,

"Nayru? What is it?" Link asked.

"I don't know what happened, but your friend…Saria Gretes…she's dead…"

"Oh my God, no!" Jadus yelled, "We need to find her, NOW, Link!"

"Jadus, she could be-"

"I don't care where she is! We need to find her. I need to be sure…" his voice broke, and he ran off. Link and the others chased after him.

"Saria! SARIA!" Jadus screamed her name as he ran through the woods as fast as he could. He hit the ground hard, and exploded into his blessed form. He sprang up, and flew at an unmatched speed over the Lost Woods just over the trees. He quickly came to a large maze made of trees and bushes. He slowed down when he saw Saria's bright red dress. He swooped down and saw her lying in the brown grass, motionless.

"No no NO!" Jadus shouted, he returned to his human form, and ran up to Saria. Her gray eyes were glazed over, but otherwise, she looked unharmed. He held her still-warm body and cried, when the others caught up.

"Oh…oh no. This is impossible!" Link said sadly, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know! It had to have been black magic…Black magic…The Karepsilan spell. She doesn't have any marks…" Jadus kissed her forehead. Navi broke down. They all stood in painful silence, as they stared at Saria's body. Suddenly, Fado stood up,

"…Wait, the Dragonbreath!" she exclaimed, "It could bring her back!" She brought out the small bottle, and dripped it into Saria's mouth. Her body vibrated, and a tiny white flame floated back out, and disappeared.

"What was that?" Mido asked,

"Her soul." Navi answered, "It isn't gone, it's been taken. She's alive!"

"Oh…Thank God…" Jadus stood up, and wiped his eyes, "So, if we find whoever took her soul, and we get it back, we can bring her back to life…?"

"Yes, but who was it?"

"Okay. Let's see if we can find any evidence on that."

Jadus looked around, "The air…can you feel that heaviness? That's the leftovers of black magic. Here's a few drops of blue blood, that's sorceress blood. Two sorcerers were here, a man and a woman, and judging by the lack of white sorcerer blood, I'd say the man was armored. Bone splinters on the ground means the sorceress had a wand. Obviously, these were Elite, so we need to search for them, unfortunately. It looks to have been here for maybe an hour, so they can't have gotten too far. We can't make it to Death Mountain without her, so I say we go back to Hyrule Field and chase the Elite that killed her."

"We're glad to have you on our side, Jadus." Link finished, "Let's go."

"No, I'll stay here with Saria." Jadus offered, "We can't take her with us."

Link was hesitant, "Are you sure? Our power will be a lot weaker with only four of us…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, you don't have to kill the Elites. Just take the soul if that's all you can do…"

Link nodded and he, Mido, Fado, and Navi, all ran toward Hyrule Field.

"Ugh…It's so hot…" The late afternoon was heating up the cloudless field even more, and Fado was getting upset.

"…Link…You do realize that if we can't get the soul back, Saria will really be…dead, you know?" Mido was the same as Fado.

"Yes, I know, but we can do it. Fado's invisibility…Do you have enough?"

"Yes but just for me. Once we find them, I'll sneak up and steal the soul back hopefully without their notice."

They all found Veran and Onox sitting in wooded area. They had a small camp set up inside, and they were both talking by a fire.

"That must be them…" Mido whispered as they hid behind a tree, "Look at how powerful they look. That man must be the one with the soul. Do you see that crystal shell on his waist? That has to have Saria's soul trapped inside!"

"Okay, Fado, it's your turn…" Mido said,

"Got it." she sprinkled some Gold Dust on her body, and she became completely invisible.

"That. Is. Awesome." Link commented,

Fado very cautiously stepped into the camp. The dirt was dry, so it didn't leave a footprint. She crept toward Onox's waist, and drew a shaky breath. The crystal shell sparkled, and seemed to whisper. In one quick motion, she snapped off the crystal, and Onox felt it.

"Hey!" he shouted, the two immediately stood up.

"Show your face, coward!" Veran coaxed, "…Singalis!" she drew her wand, and fired a burning dark blob near Fado. She back flipped, and landed without even a crunch in the dirt.

"I'll kill you!" Onox yelled, he drew an enormous flail, and when he swung it, the ground rumbled. He hurled it randomly, and it dug a long hole in the ground.

"Enough!" he yelled, "Basoliks!" the incantation created a white wave that encircled the area. It vaporized the gold dust, and stunned Fado.

"Agh!" she yelped,

"They're range of incantation spells is amazing. I have no idea what else they could have up their sleeve," Mido whispered

"Ah…there you are…" Veran said excited, her eyes turned wide with anger.

"…KAREPSILAN!" she bellowed, Fado was completely stuck, as the spell drew close, she screamed, and there was a bright blue flash. Fado looked up to see Navi holding Nayru's Love in front of her. It had cast out a shining watery beam and spread into a wide shield that completely reflected the spell. Veran's anger turned to fear as the spell bounced back to her. She was quick, however, and whacked the spell once again with her wand, and bounced it back at Navi.

"So, it's a game of Dead Man's Volley is it?" Veran said smiling. She cast up another death spell, "Fine, I'll play. Karepsilan!"

Link and Mido appeared, and confronted Onox. He swung his huge flail, and it roared to Mido.

"I'm a bit of a sorcerer myself…" Mido said, as he took out the Book of Mudora, "Unkentok!" he yelled, and Onox's flail magically flew out of his hands, and out of reach.

"Sorry, child." Onox muttered, he melted into a shadow, and moved around underground.

"Where'd he go?" Link asked, thinking, he slammed his sword into the ground, "Mido follow me." Mido did the same, "Now fire your sword beam." Following what he was doing, the ground shook, and exploded into one huge web of light. Onox lay on the ground, injured.

Jadus got some water back in the Lost Woods, and walked back to Saria's body. He had closed her eyes, and couldn't help but feel awful when he looked at her. As he stepped toward a stream, he saw some kind of glowing tentacle hanging from a nearby tree. When he walked over, he could hear disembodied whispering.

"It's the voices of the spirits." Jadus said aloud, "They're strong here." he picked one up, and jumped when he heard Saria's voice in his head.

"_Jadus! Jadus?" _

"_Saria? Are you okay?"_ Jadus thought to her,

"_No! I can't see anything! I don't know where I am! Last I remember that Veran woman attacked me."_

"_Saria, I'm sorry to have to say this…but you're dead…"_

"_WHAT! It can't be! How are you talking to me now?"_

"_You aren't technically dead, but the sorceress, I guess Veran and her partner, took your soul, and the others are risking their lives to get it back!" _

"HAHAHAHAA!" Veran cackled, "Karepsilan! Karepsilan!" she was beginning to derange as she played Dead Man's Volley with Navi. It was very intense, as the air vibrated each time the spell was reflected back to another.

Fado stood up, and drew her Silver Bow. She charged it, and fired the white arrow. It almost hit Veran in the shoulder, when she threw up the Sacanta spell. It cracked at the more powerful arrow.

"Why won't you die already? While I do enjoy these games, I think it's time to get down to business. HAHAHAHAHAA!" she whacked the spell back at Navi.

"Just give it up already you witch!" Navi yelled over the vibrations.

Veran screeched. Another Silver arrow pierced the Sacanta shield, and stuck in Veran's shoulder, "AAAGGGHHHH!" she howled dramatically.

"My queen!" Onox shouted, he ran over to Veran, and held her, "It's okay, you're going to be okay…Relinculus!" They both disappeared in a wide explosion that almost knocked everyone over. They both escaped with their lives.

"So…do we win?" Mido asked,

"I should say so!" Fado held up the crystal shell, "Let's hurry back to the Lost Woods and take it to Saria.

"Hurry! Her spirit is fading already!" Jadus yelled as they ran up. Fado did the honors as she carefully opened the shell over Saria's body. The pure white flame slowly rose up, then sank into her mouth.

"…Did…did it work?" Link asked, they all watched in terrified anticipation…

But she didn't wake up.

Fado fell onto Saria, crying. Everyone was silent, as Jadus swallowed hard.

"Is it over?" Mido said finally, "is she dead?"

"…no she isn't! Link, pray to Farore for a blessing. She's also the goddess of Life, so she would empower Saria's soul, and wake her!"

Link quickly nodded, and said a silent prayer. .

She gasped hard, and finally opened her eyes. Jadus ran to her,

"I can't live without you, Saria," he pulled her close, and kissed her right in front of everybody. The sky turned black, and a glorious column of flame shot up over Saria. Her body floated up, and her eyes turned burning red. She grew brilliant blue wings, and green armor. The Triforce embedded itself on her cheek. Din's Fire shattered, and the flames from it flew into Saria. Everyone saw her blessed form, alive, and smiled.

"Jadus, you're a genius! Everyone, thank you so much!" Saria said.

"Come on, let's go to Death Mountain," Jadus finished, the two walked to the Kokiri village as Saria turned back to human, and everyone else's jaw dropped.

As they passed through Kokiri Village, Navi turned back into her small fairy form to keep from attracting attention. However, everyone was surprised to see the villagers cheering for them as they walked through the dirt roads. The six looked confused as they were applauded,

"Why is everyone clapping?" Navi asked pointlessly,

"You guys are heroes!" A passerby said, "Deku has told us everything that you have done! You all are amazing!"

Link smiled, and said, "So, we have fans? That's awesome! Wait…is that…?"

Everyone peered behind the crowd, and saw a short, green-haired girl passing as a Kokiri. Her green velvet dress slid behind her, and she turned away when Link looked.

"…Farore? Are you the Earth Sage, Farore?" Link asked walking up,

She put a finger to Link's mouth, "SHH! Don't say my name, or it will attract my monster! Yes, that's me, who are you people?"

"That doesn't matter now, but we're friends here to save you from your monster, and free you as a sage."

"Well, get ready fast, because here it comes!' Farore shouted scared, as a rumbling came down the streets. It knocked over several Kokiri, as they saw what it was. A humanoid dragon burst through the streets. Black scales with intricate green designs, leading to a glowing core on its chest. It also had goblin-like areas like large arms and ears, and it stood on two small legs. It dashed at enormous speed down the street blasting fire from its mouth.

"What is that thing?" Fado yelled over the rumbling,

"That's an Omnidrakon. Watch out for its claws. If you get scratched, you will be poisoned!" Farore helped,

The Omnidrakon roared, and shot a hot blast of fire at the group. The blast burned the ground as it headed for Mido. His eyes widened, but Saria stepped in front of him. She held her hands out, and the fireball split at her fingertips, and up to the sky.

"Saria! How did you do that?"

"When Din's fire broke, it gave me control of fire! I don't need a weapon to use it now." she conjured up a flame, and shot it back at the Omnidrakon, but it simply bounced off of its armored scales.

"Navi! Does this thing have a weak spot?" Mido asked,

"It's that core on its chest! But it's really small, so it has to be stabbed."

"On it." Mido answered, "Unkentok!" When the monster was only a few feet away, the spell flipped it over, and sent it flying behind him. It crashed into a short cliff, and it fell stunned. Mido took his chance, and slashed the core on its chest. It roared and hissed, but got back up. The wound was great, but it had survived. It roared again, and dozens of large snakes, Drakons, climbed over the cliff. Drakons were intelligent snakes with hard metal scales. Link, Jadus, and Mido went to work slashing and cutting the snakes with their blades. They forced their way closer to the Omnidrakon, and attacked.

"Alright, prepare to die." Mido threatened, he held up his saber, and heard a sound. The saber seemed to be sucking in the air like a vacuum. When he slashed it, a blast of wind plowed straight through the Omnidrakon, and threw it into the air. Finally, it came back down, and went straight through the saber itself. It finally died.

"Well, that was unexpected," Mido said, "I didn't know I could do that."

"So, does everyone have a weapon?" Taya's asked, "Good. Veran and Onox should be back with their's momentarily"

"Zant…" Twinrova whispered, "Let's go blast Navi with that sword of yours. If we can make quick work of her, you can go back to your realm, and I can get on with my life. I think I'm in too deep…"

Zant was emotionless, "I see. Though I do think your life of thievery is less honorable than this, I suppose that isn't my business. Very well, we should leave before dusk. That is when I am at my most powerful."

"Whatever, I just want to leave. I want that power, but I don't want to get it this way. I'm not a killer, and I suppose you wouldn't know what that's like, you high and mighty executioner."

Zant said nothing, and turned away. Taya finished her speech, and dismissed everyone. That night, Zant and Twinrova left the hideout, and entered Hyrule Field. "You're a hypocrite, you know…" Zant said quietly,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You say that you aren't a killer, and even berate me for being one, yet you intend on killing Navi. Why is this?"

Twinrova looked stuck, "Well…I guess I planned…I don't know." Twinrova's mind quickly clouded with doubt when she thought about this.

"Oh, what do I do?" she asked,

"I don't know either. I cannot kill her alone."

Farore ran up to Mido, "Thank you, sir! Here, I want you to have this." she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a tiny shield. Suddenly, it grew, into a blue fortified hilt made of steel.

"This is the second holy weapon. The Hilt of Courage."

"Thank, you, Farore. Link! We have the second weapon!" Mido handed the hilt to Link. He took out the Staff of Wisdom, and pressed them together. Suddenly, the hilt attached on to the bottom of the Staff.

"Well that's new," Fado breathed,

"The hilt of Courage is made of impenetrable metal, and can't be broken." Farore said, "Use it as a hand guard to block any attack no matter how powerful. It can't be used quite yet, though."

Farore tapped the staff, and it shrunk down to the size of a toothpick, "There you go, now leave before something else happens!"

"Oh…okay, well that's really convenient!" Jadus said, "Let's go.

"Master Thamuz…" Taya bowed before the burning mass of energy before her, "I have awaited your arrival."

"Taya the fairy, you are very obedient, and clever." his voice was like razors on a chalkboard., "But you think too small. Yes, killing the Reborns would allow my reign of the world to commence, but you're capable of so much more. I have a task for you…"

"This. Is. RIDICULOUS!" Fado complained, they were scaling a steep part of the Death Mountain, and the rocks and slopes were horrible.

"The heat doesn't help either. The mountains by Zora's river were at least cold, but since this is an active volcano…" Navi, along with everyone, was sweating even though it was almost sundown.

"We won't be able to sleep tonight since the Elite attacks tomorrow." Jadus said, "We need al the time we can to prepare." Everyone nodded reluctantly as they continued on. They stopped at a small cave that was cooler, and took a break.

"We need to stay close together. We don't know what's ahead, and if one of us gets attacked again, we'll end up spending precious time on that." Link trailed off.

"It's not that far from the top now. This second leg will be shorter than the first." Link said,

"So, do you really think Din is up there?" Mido asked,

"Well, the goddess is commonly associated with fire, so this seems like the place. Also, if we get the next weapon, it will give power to the staff, and we may be able to actually use it. It still wouldn't be as powerful as it would be if we had all four sages, but we need all the help we can get before the Elite attacks us…wait." Jadus said, "Four? How could I be this stupid!"

"What? I hate it when you're cryptic like that." Link said,

"If there's four goddesses now, then there has to be a fourth wielder of the Triforce!"

Princess Zelda held the back of her hand, and saw the Triforce of Willpower glow on it. She was looking sad, as she saw Benjamun standing over her.

"Oh…I see you have a piece of the Triforce…" he said, "…Can I…take it?

Ch28

"Kill her…I should…but…I can't." Twinrova was entirely conflicted as they approached Death Mountain, "I'm sorry, Zant, but I can't kill her."

"You have to at least help me trap her, then I'll do the killing." he answered,

Twinrova still looked upset, but she nodded, "I'll do my best."

They finally reached the godlings, when they were resting in a small cave. Zant and Twinrova hid behind a ledge, when they talked about the plan.

"The plan?" Twinrova asked, "Is that necessary? Shouldn't we just jump them?"

"They're stronger than they look. We need a kind of strategy. You fly, and attack from above the cave, and I will teleport to the back of the cave, and you go first."

She nodded, and sneaked above the cave. Zant disappeared into dark energy.

"A fourth holder? Who do you think it is, wise guy?" Fado taunted,

Jadus sighed, "Let's see, it has to be someone with great willpower. The most incorruptible, innocent person that could never do a bad thing in a million years…"

Link thought for a moment, "I have nothing. Do you think it's someone we haven't met yet?"

"No, it has to be someone we know, because it has to be a high power. Link, you were a representative for the Kokiri. I was a member of the Royal Family, and Thamuz is the Demon King. Who do we know that's an incorruptible leader?"

"Pr-Princess Zelda?" Link suggested,

"How did you draw all of that from us talking to her for five minutes?" Saria asked,

Suddenly, Fado heard an almost silent pebble fall in the cave,

"…Saria, can I see the Lens of Truth?" she asked, and confused, Saria handed it over. Fado looked through it, and could see straight through the rocks. She saw two figures surrounding them.

"We're going to be ambushed! Everyone get ready!"

A thinly dressed woman with black and gold clothes jumped out in front of them harmlessly. Her eyes were golden, and one half of her hair was red, and the other white. She was very thin, and her skin was dark.

"She's a Gerudo. The same race as Ganondorf was. Watch out, they're liars and thieves!" Mido said accusingly,

"Must you be so stereotypical? I'm Twinrova, and yes, I'm one of the Elite, and a Gerudo, but I'm not here to kill you. I just want to warn you about my partner. In a matter of seconds, he's going to appear right behind you, and try to kill you, Navi, so watch out for a tall man in black clothes, and a weird helmet."

Navi turned around, "What? Why me? I'm just a fairy!" She said innocently,

"Please…" Twinrova flicked her hand, and turned Navi into her blessed form.

"Shoot."

"We've been watching all of you for weeks now, and-"

"Unkentok!" Mido flung Twinrova over the ledge, and into a rock wall."

"Mido!" Link yelled, she could have some information on the Elite!"

"No, look…" Mido pointed at the shadowy figure that had appeared behind them. "I'm sorry, but I had to make it look convincing."

"Die, you animal!" Zant cried, he drew a sword made of smoky charcoal, and fired a pink blast of electricity from the tip.

"Animal! That hurts you know!" Navi bent backward to dodge the attack, then threw a glowing sphere at Zant, and the blast shot up his body. He growled as Twinrova got back up, and everyone else went to back Navi up,

"Interesting…the humans protect one another in their time of need…" Zant shot a beam from the sword, which was blocked by Nayru's Love, and was countered by a blast of fire from Saria. Zant jumped backward, and created a small gem, that was spiked, and black. He hurled it directly at Navi, it shattered Nayru's Love without slowing, and pierced Navi in the chest.

"No!" Link cried, he dashed over to Zant, and slashed him several times with the Razor Sword. Zant screamed, and fell to the ground motionless.

Twinrova transformed in a fiery explosion, and assumed her true form. Her hair split, half burst into flames, and the other half became a sculpted chunk of ice. She grew to a nine foot height, and her skin turned dark green. She took out two scepters, one of fire, and one of ice.

"Elemental magic…" Jadus whispered, " The only weakness is itself!"

He ran over to Navi, who was gasping with the pointed gem in her chest.

"This is magic I don't recognize. It's from another dimension or something. Saria, can I have the Dragonbreath?" the drop began to heal Navi, but golden fairy blood still poured from the wound.

"Jadus…" Navi's eyes fluttered shut, and she passed out. Twinrova's attacks wouldn't let up. She cast blasts of ice, that froze the ground that they hit. One ice attack hit Link's arm, freezing it solid. A bolt of fire was caught by Saria, and thrown back on the ice side of her body. She wailed, and hit the ground. Zant managed a pink blast of lightning that knocked over the other four like bowling pins. He then was completely immobile. Thinking fast, Twinrova picked up Zant's sword, and pointed it at Navi's unconscious, unprotected body.

"Do it, Twinrova! Kill her!" Zant's weak cry came from behind the ledge. Twinrova looked conflicted again, as her grip on the sword lessened.

"No, Twinrova, you don't want to do this!" Jadus shouted,

"Everyone shut up!" she yelled, she looked back and forth between the two.

She swiped the sword, and the pink beam soared towards Navi.

"NO!" Jadus said trying to get up, as there was a bright flash. When the smoke cleared, the cave had collapsed, and Link was standing with torn clothes, slashes, and burns all over his body. Navi slowly stood up as the Dragonbreath healed her, just as Link fell to his knees. Twinrova turned back to human as she flew away, crying.

"What do you mean you can't find Zant or Twinrova?" Taya growled angrily to Malladus. His extraordinarily average looking body was accented by horrible purple and orange eyes, and he spoke in a growling voice.

"We have all searched the hideout. There is no sign of them anywhere."

Taya wailed in frustration, and smashed a jar on the meeting table with a single fist, "Why does this always happen to me!" she screamed,

"Taya, I do believe someone can guarantee our victory even without them…" Malladus said,

"Well whoever it is, they had better be here soon, because we attack in a matter of hours! HOURS, MALLADUS!" she took in a breath, "Who is it?"

"…Drayco…?" his voice almost trembled,

Taya's eyes widened, "That thing…he's more powerful than both of us combined. How are we going to stabilize him?"

"We use Majora. She has been known to topple civilizations within days, so she may be our best bet. When she is trapped inside the mask, though, she can control the mind of her wearer. Drayco will not stand a chance."

"That's very genius of you, Malladus. I will execute that plan immediately. Agahnim and Demise can go with you and I to Drayco's hiding spot. Just in case we can't get the mask on."

"Very well."

"So tell me, Malladus. Why is it that you and Majora choose to possess human bodies, rather than fight directly?"

"Well, since I do not have a true body, I use humans as a channel to my power. Majora does not quite possess, but more pushes the mind into doing what she wants it to do. It is quite disturbing to watch, as I speak from experience. Why do you ask?"

"…Show me Majora's mask…" Taya asked, as Malladus took out the mask. Up close, Taya saw that it was a heart-shaped, horned mask with purple and red accents, and orange eyes. Overall a normal looking mask.

"I want you to leave your host. We may have to push the attack on Clock Town to tomorrow, but after we get a hold of Drayco, you should possess one of the godlings.

"Link!" Navi screamed, he hit the ground, and his blood spilled onto the rocks. He spat out blood from inside his mouth, and he spoke,

"Navi…I'm okay. You can't use the Dragonbreath anymore because it's overused, but, I don't need it. I'm okay." his voice sounded dusty, and cracked like he had never used it before. He spit out a tooth, and tried to sit up against the wall of Death Mountain.

"Link, don't try to move." Saria said, "You're covered in slashes, and over half your skin is burnt to a crisp…Link, you're not okay."

"Gee, thanks for reassuring me, Saria." he said weakly, "Navi…Are you all right?"

She nodded, "Yes, thanks to you. The crystal Zant threw is gone, and I'm fine. Wait…where is Zant?"

"Right here, animal," the deep voice came from above them. They all drew backward, and covered Link, as they drew their weapons.

"You humans are all sickeningly kind!" he floated onto the ground, and threatened them, "You're all weak. I can't let you live any longer, I'm afraid!" he conjured a red sphere, and held it at his chest.

"Freak." Jadus taunted, he ran up to Zant, and immobilized him with the Sacred Whip, then, brought him in close,

"You don't deserve to live." Jadus drew his sword, and slashed across Zant's neck. He immediately fell, but the sphere he was holding exploded, and Jadus fell backwards.

"Gah!" he cried, there was a black and gold crystal stuck in his stomach. It slowly descended inside of him, and disappeared.

"You killed Zant? That was brutal, Jadus." Saria complimented,

He was still holding his stomach, "What do I have stuck in me?"

"It's another crystal…but this one's different from the last. It's all orange, and it sunk down into your skin…" Saria sounded confused,

"It…stopped hurting all of the sudden. What is this?"

"I don't know, but it's completely gone now. We should find some way to get it out, but first, we need to find Din, since the Elite attack in just a few hours. Is everyone all right?"

"No…" Fado said, "We still can't help Link. You say he'll be fine, but we can't move him."

"No, I'm okay…" he moaned, though he was no better, "I can just wait for the Triforce to heal me again,"

"Link, that took almost a week last time, and don't expect the goddesses to do things. It could turn its back on you." Fado warned, "I'll stay here with you, you guys find Din. Hurry though!"

"Okay, we only have maybe an hour before sunrise, and the top of Death mountain is still quite a ways away. Let's go!" Jadus and the others followed the trail up.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" Zelda dashed through the halls away from Benjamun, who had transformed into a red cloud of smoke. It chased her around Hyrule Castle until she came to her bedchamber. She slammed the door, and found Anari and Kotei were inside.

"Help! It's Benjamun! He turned into an Elite, and he tried to attack me!"

"Oh my!" Kotei exclaimed, "I did not foresee this. What would an Elite want to do with you, though?"

"This revealed itself just before I was attacked. This is the Triforce of Will. I was blessed by Hylia, and Benjamun must have sensed it just before it appeared." Zelda said.

Anari spoke, "I see, but that's not the real Ben. You see, he's an old friend of mine, and as long as I've known him, he's always been the same, stuttering, awkward person he is. He must be somewhere in this castle still!"

The Elite was banging down the door, but the three held it up as best as they could.

"Please don't start breaking away the door…" Anari muttered, but the Elite tore at it, and manifested in the room.

"We're…almost there." Jadus moaned, "I can see the top…" he, Saria, Navi, and Mido were hiking up the mountain, and were moments from the summit.

"It's so huge!" Saria exclaimed, the active volcano was a lake bubbling with molten lava, and there was an ornate metal altar sticking up out of the middle. A girl was furiously struggling against thick chains.

"GRRRAAAAHHHHH!" her cries of anger could be heard through the volcano.

"I think that's Din, but how do we get over there?" Jadus asked,

"We could…fly I guess. All of us here can fly, Mido, can you use a spell for levitation?" Saria said helpfully,

"I think so…you guys transform, and I'll figure it out." he answered taking out the Book of Mudora,

Saria's burning eyes, reflected the scorching inferno in front of her. Her blue wings spread out, as she glided gracefully over to the altar. Jadus' terrifying form back flipped many times over to the altar like a burning bullet. Navi's figure glowed bright blue, then simply flitted down to the area. Mido was wrapped in a green light, and reappeared on the altar.

"Teleportation?" Jadus asked,

"Yes, wish I could transform like you guys, 'cause the spells take a lot out of me."

They dashed up to the girl with red hair, and a gold dress.

"Din, the sky sage?" Mido asked,

"Yes, and keep your reborn forms. My monster will be here any minute. First, though, GET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS!" they all began to cut her bounds,

"Wait, reborn forms?"

"You obviously need a lesson in terminology. Reborns are your transformations. Only Blessed Ones, such as yourselves can use them." Din's personality matched her element perfectly.

"Okay, you're free. Now, can you tell us about you're monster?" Navi asked,

"Asking quite a few questions aren't you? Well, it's an UGLY GIANT freaking insect named Jjong, who uses electrified wings to kill stuff. HERE IT COMES!"

It was an enormous arthropod similar to a dragonfly that took up a good portion of the interior of the volcano. It had dozens of wide wings, and multicolored scales.

"Yuck…" Saria complained, as Jjong hissed threateningly, and flapped its insect wings. The whole area shook, and lightning struck the lava below.

"BRING IT ON YOU CRUNCHY BASTARD!" Din screamed at Jjong as it destroyed the altar with a swipe of the tail. She shouted a battle cry, and flew up into the air with a bright red glow.

"Wait, Din!" Jadus yelled over the roars, he sighed, and flew up after her. Navi and Saria followed, Mido stayed on the ruins of the altar.

"Of all the sages we've rescued, the one we need RIGHT NOW isn't cooperating." Jadus soared straight into Jjong, and swiped at it with his fiery sword. It cut into the scales, and the insect hissed loudly,

"I don't think we've ever fought something this huge before!" Saria shouted, "Navi, what's its weak spot?"

"I honestly don't know! I'll take a look around though," But before Navi could get close, a blast of lightning threw her down toward the lava below.

Ch29

Fado continued shaking the bottle of Dragonbreath trying to get it to work. Still, it wouldn't let out a drop.

"It's not working! Does this thing really have to be inconvenient ALL the time?"

"Fado, I'm fine." Link reassured, though he still couldn't get up, "That blast just knocked me down, don't worry about it."

"Why do you keep saying that? Link, you could have died!" Fado looked worried,

"Because, I'm the leader of this mission, and I'm not supposed to be weak like this! It just makes me feel so…left out when I can't fight with you guys…" Link was angry as he continued trying to get up,

"Link, getting hurt to save a friend won't make us think any less of you. It shows that you're truly capable of wielding that Triforce of Courage, and your bravery is unsurpassed. Navi would be dead right now if it wasn't for you, and I'm sure that she's very grateful for it. Don't beat yourself up for saving her life!"

Link smiled, "Thanks, Fado. I knew there was a reason-" She pulled him in, and kissed him once again in their time alone.

"You know Jadus and Saria seem to be going strong. Don't you think it's about time we told everyone about this?"

Taya, Malladus, Majora, Demise, and Agahnim all appeared in a dark alley in an unknown area.

"Thank you, Agahnim for getting us here quickly." Taya said uncharacteristically,

"This place is…different. Is this Hyrule?" Malladus asked,

"No, this is his dimension, Drayco's. The realm of the demons. He shouldn't be too far." Taya's voice, for once, sounded scared.

"We must hurry, for time is running out." Demise said speaking for the first time,

They carefully stepped through the alley, taking several turns in a narrow passageway, until they came to an opening.

"Where could he be?" Malladus wondered, It was an empty stone square on a dead end.

"It has to be the right time, but one thing to remember is to NEVER provoke Drayco. It could lead you to a fate worse than death." Taya shuddered. Soon, a figure faded into existence. He had white hair, white skin, and white clothes. He had holes cut under his eyes.

"Ghirahim?" Taya spat, "What are you doing here, where's Drayco?"

"Oh, he's a little stuck right now. You see, this is the afterlife for all demons. I was hoping you all could take me back, instead of Drayco?"

"You're lucky Vaati isn't here now. Why on earth would we resurrect you instead of the far more powerful Drayco?"

"Mostly because Drayco is completely uncontrollable, and would be too dangerous to even work with?"

"You have no room to talk. You disregarded my orders, and it got you killed! Then Vaati had to bear YOUR burden! You make me sick." Taya's voice was full of venom.

"Well, good luck finding him!" Ghirahim called, he then disappeared into smoke.

Demise felt the cobblestone wall on the dead end, and struck it with one of his deep blue swords. It crumbled revealing a new pathway.

"Good work, Demise…" Agahnim mumbled, they all ran down the new pathway.

"It's Bellum!" Zelda screamed as she saw the monstrous squid. It was colored yellow, with five black, thin tentacles. An eye showed on the end of each tentacle, as well as one enormous eye filling up its mouth of razor sharp teeth.

"Run!" Anari yelled at Zelda and Kotei. They immediately dashed out of the room. Anari stayed behind, and drew a knife. Bellum smashed everything in the room to bits by spinning rapidly. It slowly approached, and threw Anari out of the room, as he hit the back wall of the hallway hard. He moaned and slumped down.

"Anari!" Kotei screamed, Zelda ran up to him, and took the knife. She wavered, as she held it up in front of Bellum. Still, Bellum simply wrapped a tentacle around Zelda, and threatened to squeeze her to death. Kotei stood helplessly as she watched the whole thing terrified.

"Navi!" Saria screamed, she flew down to her, and pushed the lava out of the way, giving Navi ample time to recover, and fly back toward Jjong.

"It's too powerful!" Navi called, "There's no weak spot!"

"I don't care!" Din shouted back, she zipped around gracefully enveloped in a red glow. She flew back, then rammed herself straight into Jjong's chest. The creature roared, and fell backward.

"Saria! Insects burn!" Mido shouted as he hurled huge chunks of the altar at Jjong. Thinking, Saria flew down close to the lava, and brought a burning ball of it with her. She sweated as she struggled to keep the attack together.

"HAHHH!" She shot the stream of lava straight at the still stunned Jjong who steamed and hissed as it threw him back. He hit the wall of the volcano and slid down into the boiling lake. Everyone stared sadly down at the writhing creature as it slowly became a skeleton.

"We did it. Why do I feel so awful for it?" Jadus asked,

"You may have heard that monsters are collections of bad thoughts and emotions. I guess burning it let all of that out. Now let's leave before these thoughts turn angry, and we start killing each other." Din said sadly. Mido let out a dry laugh, but Din's face was serious. They immediately left the volcano.

"So, why are you three traveling with a demon?" Din asked innocently, as they were trudging down the trail.

"A what?" Navi asked, "We aren't traveling with any demon, why?"

"Um…him. Do you not see it?" she pointed to Jadus.

He had a guilty look, "Din, what are you talking about?" Jadus said through clenched teeth,

"You look like a demon. That's all…"

Before he could go on, they came back to find Link and Fado kissing in the cave. They all stared blankly at the two, not noticing them.

"Is this what you do when you two are by yourselves?" Navi shouted,

"Pretty much…" Link answered weakly sitting up, "It's more of a 'we kiss but that's it' sort of relationship…" Fado just laughed at this.

"So…that's it? You kept it a secret from us…why?" Jadus asked irritated,

"We thought you guys would feel separated from us…" Fado said lamely, "but then when we saw Jadus and Saria get together, we figured we'd tell you guys."

"Well, that's very considerate, but it's also the most conceited thing I've ever heard!" Jadus said angrily, "Saria got her soul back maybe six hours ago! Link, Fado, you should have known to trust us well enough to at least tell us you were together. I…I think you two should leave…" Mido, Saria, and Navi had stone cold faces. Din looked back and forth between them.

"Leave…? What do you mean?" Link asked tentatively,

"Go. Now." Jadus said firmly.

"But…I thought I could lead everyone…"

"Not with Fado hanging off your mouth! I just think we need some time away."

"But, Din, can I at least have the weapon?"

Din looked confused, but handed over the weapon, "The Blade of Power." It was a long blade with a Triforce emblem toward the bottom. Link slid it over the staff, converting it into a full fledged sword, longer than the Razor sword.

"It became the Master Sword. It's the most legendary sword in the world, that is the blade of evil's bane. Evil may never touch this weapon, but it isn't fully powered yet. You need to find Hylia for that. Good luck, Link. You too, Fado."

Without another word, Link took the Master Sword, turned into his reborn, and took Fado away. She held a hand over her mouth as she blinked back tears against the harsh wind. Within seconds, they were both gone.

"Drayco! Reveal yourself!" Taya shouted at an area filled with an evil air, and bones littering the ground. Soon, there was a black wind, and a figure appeared. He was a handsome man with white hair, red eyes, and wore only a dark kilt around his waist. He screamed maniacally as he struggled against chains made of diamond.

"Do you need help with the chains?" Taya asked scared,

"AAAGGHHHH! GET RID OF IT!" Drayco looked beyond furious. Taya quickly chopped the diamonds with a single finger.

"Well, thank you, fairy girl…heh heh heh…" His laugh filled them with dread. He stood up, and unleashed a shockwave that slammed everyone against the walls of the dark alley, nearly killing them on the spot.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AFTER A THOUSAND YEARS OF BEING BOUND TO THIS WORLD, I'M FINALLY FREE!"

"Majora! Now!" Taya screamed over the gust. The mask floated forward, and spun toward Drayco. Taya had a moment of excitement, but it quickly faded as Drayco easily caught it in his hand. The wind died down. Drayco's face had changed with his freed power. His red irises were split giving him four pupils that made it so disorienting to look at that everyone had to turn away. His white hair spiked, and he had dark armor. He grinned evilly revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Hm, so you have Majora's Mask? Interesting…but did you really think you could use this ancient artifact against me?" Drayco's hand closed around the mask as he started to crack it.

"I wouldn't break it if I were you." Agahnim warned, "The demon in that mask has the power to kill us all without thinking twice. This entire dimension would be destroyed." Drayco loosened his grip, but pocketed the mask. Taya wondered if she had made a fatal mistake.

Bellum's eye widened, as it loosened its grip on Zelda and Anari. It looked down and saw Kotei holding the knife in one of its tentacles, and it hit the ground, stunned. Anari began to awaken, and he carried Zelda down the hall.

"Hurry, It's already on its way!" he yelled as he took out a bladed chain. He used it as a sharp whip, and flung it at Bellum. It made an odd sloshing noise as the blades dug into its skin. Anari wrapped the chain around the monster, and trapped it completely. Every time it moved, it bled more, and it hissed.

"Did we win?" Zelda asked quietly, but Bellum simply disappeared into red smoke.

"No, but it has left the Castle." Kotei answered.

"We should go find the real Benjamun…" Zelda said as they all ran down the hallway toward the dungeon. Finally, they reached the stairs where Link and his friends were attacked, and ran down to the dungeon.

"What…what is this…?" Kotei asked, horrified. They found not only Benjamun, but the rest of the survivors, and hundreds more were all trapped in the dungeon, and they were all turned to stone.

"Is this the Devil's curse that Vaati uses?" Zelda wondered,

"No, this is the work of Bellum." Anari answered, "He has the ability to drink the life force of any living thing. Each person only makes him stronger. But, he is in the hands of the Reborns now."

"What do we do? The weapon isn't fully powered up yet, and the Elite attack in less than five hours!" Fado said tensely,

"First, we need to find out where it's actually happening. That fairy girl, Taya, wouldn't just kill us, but something on a much bigger scale. If you were an evil syndicate, where would you attack to destroy all hope of Hyrule?"

"…Well, Castle Town is already destroyed, there's the Kokiri village, but I would definitely not attack there…There's Clock Town, of course, but would that bring down Hyrule if she were to attack there?"

"It would if no one saw it coming! They're attacking Clock Town!"

"We need to evacuate the city, but how can we get everyone to believe us?" Fado asked,

For now, let's head that way. I wish we still had Jadus. He could come up with a solution." They flew up high, and within the hour, landed in Clock Town. Upon entering, the bustle was just as big as usual.

"Hello! Somebody! You're all in grave danger! A group of ultra-powerful forces of darkness are coming here in a matter of hours, and they won't hesitate to destroy this place!" Fado kept trying to alert everyone's attention, but no one listened. Thinking, Link stood up on top of a scaffold in South Clock Town. His scratchy voice came over the loud noise of the crowd.

"People! You need to leave, NOW! The-" before he could finish, the entire population began screaming in panic, and scurrying out the west gate.

"What was that?" Fado wondered, "As soon as you spoke, the entire crowd moved, and they believed you!"

"Maybe…Persuasion?" Link said, "It looks like I influenced them to leave. This is just what we need. Come on, let's go to the other areas of the city, and get everyone out of here!"

"Is that…a mask?" Mido picked up the strangely shaped object, and examined it.

"I guess so. It's odd though, that it would appear here, at the foot of Death Mountain," Jadus said,

"Maybe it's special, or magic or something," Saria said, they all gathered around it.

"It…just looks like a regular mask, Saria. What kind of a theory is that?"

"Well, have you ever seen a mask that looks like that before? It's pretty intricate, and it's shaped different too…I don't know, try it on." Mido looked at her like she was crazy, but Jadus took it, and put on the mask. He felt an eerie tingle surge through his body, unleashing Majora's Mask's power.

"Huh, you're right, Saria. This thing must be an artifact of some kind. I feel…sick.

"Take it off then, it might be cursed!" she warned,

"I don't know…Still, I feel pretty powerful." Jadus floated upward, and electricity flew through the air. Another second, and Mido, Saria, and Navi were facing an enormous landslide coming down the mountain.

"Woah! Jadus, make it stop! It's going to crush us!" Mido shouted over the rumbling of the boulders.

"Why should I?" he answered sounding nothing like the regular Jadus.

"What's wrong with you!" Navi screamed, The three jumped onto the side of a cliff, avoiding the landslide by inches. They all dashed for Jadus, who was flying up away from them.

"Now, I'm more powerful than you're Reborns ever were! Just try to stop me now!" his personality had changed entirely, and so suddenly, no one else knew how to react.

"What was that, Jadus! You could have killed us!" Mido scolded, Jadus just cackled inhumanly, "You think this is funny? I-" Navi stopped him,

"It's not him, Mido. It's obviously the mask that changed Jadus, but how do we get close to him when he's so powerful?"

Saria and Mido shrugged, "That's your job," Mido answered,

Navi had a blank look for a second, then her eyes lit up, "Oh! Right, one second." she flew up toward Jadus who was floating idly, she soared around him as he noticed her,

"Navi!" he shouted suddenly, and fired energy bolts from his fingers. She swiftly dodged, then got close to him, and sent shards of energy his way. They stunned him as Navi flew back toward everyone.

"This can't be happening…that's Majora's mask."

"Care to explain?" Saria looked confused,

"Yes, it's an ancient artifact created by a tribe that died out a long time ago. You want to know what killed them?"

"The mask…It killed them didn't it" Saria guessed

"YES, AND IT'S TAKEN CONTROL OF JADUS! IF WE DON'T GET IT OFF OF HIM SOON, THE ENTIRE LAND OF HYRULE WILL END UP LIKE THAT TRIBE!" Navi was shouting at the two. Realizing the situation, Saria turned into her Reborn, and followed Navi up to the darkened Jadus.

"They're all gone now…" Link said solemnly.

"Good work, Link! Now, we just have to prepare for the attack. Wait, won't we need everyone to kill the Elite?"

"Well, first of all, I talked to Jadus on a Gossip Stone, he said they would be here for the attack. Second of all, we also made a deal that we wouldn't kill the Elite if it can be helped. Every single one of the Elite are just what Jadus was. Regular people corrupted by Thamuz. So, as long as it can happen, I can try to persuade them back to how they were." Fado listened intently, and nodded reluctantly,

"First thing we need to do is to fortify the gates. Then find some way to open Clock Tower when the others arrive." she suggested.

Suddenly, Twinrova appeared before them in a cloud of smoke.

"What are you doing here?" Link spat drawing the Master Sword.

"Don't attack. I come with a gift for each of you." she took out a large shield, and a bag of something, "The shield, for Link, is the Hylian shield. It's metal, and indestructible." Link took out the Deku shield, which was dirty and splintering. He traded it for the metal shield. It had the heroic Hylian crest on the front.

"For Fado, these are Earth Shuriken. Ninja stars that are infused with the power of the earth, and can destroy any type of rock or earth." Fado opened the pouch, and found it was filled with the small ninja stars with hard stones in the middle. She attached this to her belt.

"Last, these are Kinstones. Fusing these pieces together with others will bring happiness. Use them to help undo the corruption." Twinrova held out several small multicolored stone shards.

"Thank you for everything, Twinrova, but what happened? You nearly killed Link, now you're helping us?" Fado asked,

"It was a decision I made at a moment of weakness. I apologize, Link. This is not my fight anymore, and I think I will go back to my tribe." With that, she flew away.

Jadus threw a bolt of fire around himself, and knocked Navi and Saria back onto the rocks. This left Mido on the ground by himself.

"Jadus…don't do this!" Mido backed away as Jadus descended onto him.

"Unkentok!" Mido's strongest spell flung him away from Jadus, and he drew his saber, "I may not have a Reborn, but I'll still put up a fight!" He shot his sword beam at Jadus, who flew backward, but was unharmed.

"Thamuz won't like the fact that I let you and your friends live," Jadus growled, "Though I do commend your bravery, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." He pinned Mido to the ground with a powerful foot, then held a hand over his face. Mido was completely immobile. Fury crossed his face as he struggled against it. Just before Jadus would strike, Mido burst into his new Reborn, painfully throwing Jadus against the mountain. Mido was much taller and stronger now, with feral, cat-like eyes. His hair grew down his back, and he grew long fangs, and claws. His Reborn looked similar to a werewolf, or some sort of beast-man.

"Finally. A Reborn!" he growled as he sent red waves from his saber. Jadus dodged through them, and attempted a strike, but was hit hard with a slash from Mido's claw. This knocked the demon mask off of him, and he hit the ground, and passed out. Majora's mask floated upward, and a voice hissed through the air, as Jadus was left behind

"A _puppet_ that can no longer be used is mere _garbage…_This puppet's role has just ended…"

"Oh my God!" Navi yelped, "GARBAGE!" To everyone's surprise, the mask grew bigger than a human being, and flew away.

"What happened!" Saria shouted,

Mido answered, "I…I think I may have made it worse."

"You see?" Ghirahim growled, "He's too unstable. If you take me back, I promise I won't fail you."

"SHUT UP, GHIRAHIM!" Taya shouted, "You not only refuse to obey orders, but you were killed by a boy! We will never take you to Hyrule!" Their plan had failed, as Drayco had caught Majora when she was trying to take control of him. He then sent her away to God knows where, and the rest had narrowly escaped him with their lives. Now they were still in the realm of the demons without a plan, and Ghirahim continued to pester them.

"Your power would still increase however much, and you're actually alive. And that, Taya is why…I need you."

"Forget it," Taya remained strong, but she was slightly disturbed by Ghirahim's unorthodox course of action, "You offer nothing we need from you. Now please just go away!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, my dear. You see, without Drayco, I'm the only one left. Sure you can try to capture that beast, but you said it yourself, Taya. He's more powerful than any of you."

Taking that into account, Taya went over her options. If they tried to capture Drayco, he may kill them, but if not, he would become a crucial addition to the Elite. Or, she could take Ghirahim, who would be far easier to capture, but would not be powerful enough to kill any of the Reborns, and still may betray them.

"No, Ghirahim, I've made up my mind. Come on everyone, let's try Drayco one more time." Ghirahim growled with anger, and disappeared.

As it turned out, Drayco was much more understanding the second time around.

"My apologies for…my behavior before. I became a bit too excited about my freedom,. I'll try to contain myself this time…What is it you require?" He was speaking through clenched teeth.

"The eleven of us are trying to resurrect our master. Have you heard of the devil, Thamuz?" Taya asked darkly,

Drayco's eyes widened knowingly, "You ask of a dangerous task. Thamuz is the most evil being on the planet. Do you really think you are capable of this?"

"As long as we remain loyal to him, he will grant us enormous power once he destroys the world. We will rule the lands of Labrynna, Koholint, Holodrum, Termina, and Hyrule. Now tell me, Drayco, do you crave this power as we do?" Taya persuaded,

"Of course I do. Do not expect me to show honor if it fails, though."

"No, Drayco, if you want this power, you will have to see it through and through. You're a demon, act like one." Taya ordered.

Drayco laughed, "You think I'm a demon? No, I'm Hylian through and through."

Taya cocked her head, "Well, what are you doing in the realm of the demons? And how in the world did you get your power?"

He smiled, baring his fangs, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." he said cryptically, "Fine. I agree to your terms. Meet me in Hyrule at Clock Town in an hour." With that, he turned shadowy black, and melted away.

_Please…don't kill me…I've done nothing wrong_." Mido repeated the thought in his head. He was asleep, and having a nightmare, just like Kotei had foreseen. In his dream, he was shackled to nothing. A horrible black monster approached him. It was enormous, with two long black arms, and a huge green eye.

_We do not appreciate your existence, Mido. We are under orders to destroy you._

_What do you call yourself?_

_We are Dethl. Nightmares from the dream island of Koholint. Mido…this is real._

Dethl disappeared, and showed Mido a hallucination. Saria, Jadus, Link, Fado, and Navi were all being killed before him. Their blood spilled all over the darkness that was the ground, and fires burned all around him. Mido screamed,

_Why are you showing me this!_

_This is real… _Dethl reappeared, and swung at Mido with a huge arm. He was flung backward with incredible force, and he felt his ribs cracking as he hit the invisible ground.

_No…THIS CAN'T BE REAL! _Mido screamed as he felt pain shoot up to his chest. He tried to get up, but was immobilized. Dethl was silent, as he faded away, and Mido woke up, screaming bloody murder.

"Mido! Mido! What's wrong?" Navi asked woken up,

"It's real! IT'S REAL!" he shouted,

"What happened? Mido, Why are your ribs broken! And your hands are bleeding!" Saria was terrified as she tried to look at him. Mido was trembling with fear.

"Mido, was it just a nightmare?" Navi asked,

"No! It wasn't just a nightmare, it was Dethl!"

"What is that? Mido, calm down, and explain."

Mido tried a deep breath, but coughed, and held his sides, "It's…it's a monster that appeared in my dream. I-I-It killed all of you, then tried to kill me! It was all real!"

"I don't understand how this happened. You say it tried to kill you, and it nearly did. Six ribs are broken, and you dug your nails a quarter inch into your palms."

"Damn, my head is so screwed up." Mido moaned,

"It's a simple situation." Jadus said groggily, "Dethl attacks people within their dreams, by finding a weak mind, and entering it. Mido's post-traumatic stress provided the place. It first horrifies the victim by showing him his worst fears, then attacks him physically. Then by some black magic, the attack not only happens in your subconscious, but also in real life."

"He's half asleep, and he can come up with that." Navi whispered,

"He also doesn't seem to have any recollection of when Majora was controlling him. Why do you think that is?" Saria whispered back,

"I don't know, but don't say anything. It might freak him out."

"Like Mido is right now?" He was curled up into a ball, wheezing.

"We should go soon. The attack is happening in an hour. So much for saving our energy…" she thought a moment, "Jadus, what did Din mean when she called you a demon?"

He sighed, "I was hoping you would forget about that. You see…I'm half demon."

Everyone's eyes widened, "Why wouldn't you tell us this?" Saria shouted,

"Well, for obvious reasons. Most demons are evil, and before you guys would trust me, I figured telling you all I'm a demon wouldn't help the cause at all. I guess when Zant hit me with that gold gem, it revealed the demon part to the naked eye. I'm sorry, but I swear, nothing else will change." Everyone looked down, hurt,

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Link liked flying. He didn't know why, he just loved the exhilaration, and emptiness to help clear his thoughts. His Reborn gave off light, as Link looked down at the deserted Clock Town, and saw Fado on the top of the wall. This might be the last time they ever had a moment alone. "Enough preparation, they're attacking in an hour now." Link said as he landed next to Fado, "No more time to waste." They had set up sandbags and bricks on the tall stone walls, and Fado had dug a trench around the entire city with the Earth Shuriken. Link tied a red bandana around his neck, and was met with a weird look from Fado,

"Um, why are you doing that?"

"Dragon." Link simply pointed to the sky as a huge serpentine dragon flew over their heads, and Fado screamed,

"Don't worry, It belongs to someone we know." Link smiled,

"Is that…Daltus?" Fado looked amazed as the man in red robes rode on the dragons' back. The air quickly filled with smoke,

"Yep! As well as Rutela, Keaton, and Dr. Argento. And of course, the three sages: Din, Nayru, and Farore."

"No offense, but how will they be able to help?"

"Just watch. It will all make sense." The dragon breathed a hot stream of fire from its mouth, setting the trench ablaze, as hordes of monsters appeared on the horizon. Dr. Argento sent Morpha who stood at the ready, and Rutela and Keaton set up traps in Hyrule Field around the area. Last, the sages flew high over the city, and set up a huge force field that strongly protected it.

"Amazing! It's completely protected now!" Suddenly, a voice came from behind them, "You didn't think we'd forget did you?" Jadus' voice came from behind them, and they reunited with him, Mido, Saria, and Navi.

"Thanks for coming back, guys." Link smiled, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you about us…we should have trusted you all enough at least for that."

"No, we were wrong to kick you guys out so quickly. I'm just glad we're back together for this. I've been anticipating this for awhile now." Jadus spoke ominously. "The monsters are almost here, look at the horizon!" The monsters were already coming down the hill. Mostly any goblin such as blins, bulblins, drakons, et cetera. However there were many unique giant monsters that towered above the rest. There were literally thousands of them. And leading the entire army, were Ko, Vaati, Demise, Agahnim, Bellum, Dethl, Veran, Onox, Majora, Malladus, Drayco, and Taya. The Elite had arrived.

Part Three: The Way Out

Ch30

"EVERYONE PREPARE TO ATTACK!" Link shouted over the screeches of the monsters. The Reborns all jumped off of the wall, and transformed,

"Fado! Show everyone your new Reborn!" Link shouted as he began flying away. Fado closed her eyes, concentrated, and turned into a ball of light. She looked angelic with a pure white dress, long flowing, golden hair, and a Sacred Bow that shot the holy Arrows of Light. She gave off a bright yellow light, then flew up to catch up with the others.

Immediately they were thrown into the battle as they exited the force field, and whaled on the hordes. Link stayed on the ground with Saria and Mido as he sliced all of the monsters at once with his long Master sword. It cut through even the bones like they were made of paper, and within minutes, he had felled dozens of enemies.

Jadus rocketed through the air, and dropped on some of the flying enemies with his sword held in front of him like a spear to execute a fierce stab. His fiery whip had sheared off the wings of the enemies, and was so satisfying to do, that Jadus smiled to himself. He was quickly cut off as a small club knocked him forward.

Saria used her element of fire, and tactfully combined it with her daggers. This way, when she threw the flaming knife, it exploded on the ground, and scorched all of the enemies in a twenty foot radius. She was quickly overcome by a mass of keese, but sent them all flying in a powerful wave of lava.

Mido absorbed a gust of wind in his saber, and conjured up a small tornado to blow away all of the monsters around him. He also sent concentrated streams of wind from the swords' tip to blast enemies in to other enemies. He ran on all fours to keep a distance between him and the still-growing masses.

Fado stayed in the air, and dropped deadly Light Arrows onto the army creating a shining explosion that vaporized the victims. She swiftly tossed several Earth Shuriken into the mix encasing the enemies deep in the Earth. Her graceful wings flapped hard as she tried to keep them from closing in.

Finally, Navi followed Jadus' example, and attacked the aerial enemies. Several enormous carrion birds appeared, and threatened to dive-bomb her. She sent powerful waves of blue energy that expertly trapped them all. She then made the cage trapping them break, destroying every last one.

Within half an hour, the Reborns had taken out a substantial amount of the army, but still more appeared on the hill.

"There's too many of them! Fall back!" Link screamed. They all retreated inside the force field that was still a ways away. No one was hurt seriously, but Jadus had a nasty blow to the head, and Fado had a cut on her shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Saria demanded, "We were doing fine!"

"It was futile. There were hundreds of thousands of them. We need to go warn the others about this." Link said,

"There's HOW many? Din cried,

"At least a hundred thousand I'd say." Mido was exasperated,

"And how do you suppose we combat this?"

"I think you three have powers beyond that force field. Also, we have an enormous dragon, and a powerful water monster. We have no choice but to take you three, Morpha, and the dragon, Volvagia out there to help us. Will you do it?" Mido was hopeful.

"I thought you'd never ask! Hell yes I'll help you."

As it turned out, the five extra helpers held their own on the battlefield outside Clock Town even without the help of the Reborns. Nayru, Farore, and Din flew around in colored light plowing down monsters in their path. Morpha flooded a good portion of the ground, and swept the enemies off their feet. Daltus and Volvagia breathed huge smoldering rocks down on the ground making small craters in the earth. Finally, the rest made it out, and took to the air in six bullets of light. The Elite were still behind the army remaining out of the way, but then flew up with them in twelve dark flames, and combated with the Reborns.

"Hurry now you all!" Taya shouted, "Remember: Vaati and Ko, go to Link!" The ghost child, and wind mage soared toward him, "Majora and Malladus attack Jadus!" The two demons approached Jadus threateningly, "Dethl and Bellum to Mido!" The giant squid, and black-armed monster warped in front of an unsuspecting Mido, "Enough games! Veran and Onox to Saria! Agahnim and Demise to Fado! That leaves Drayco and I for Navi. It's been fun, little girl."

As the real battle began, Taya cast a spell that began to transport all eighteen of them to different locations.

"Argento! You're in charge for now!" Link shouted down to the doctor. In seconds, they were all enveloped in light, and taken away.

"It's been awhile, boy." Ko whispered. Her voice always echoed when she spoke, creating an eerie sound wherever she went.

"Where am I?" Link asked, surprised. It was a huge, burning room, filled with lava. The only safe area was a large circular platform of hardened crust. Link had to put his bandana around his mouth once again to keep from choking.

Ko and Vaati floated down together ominously.

"Enough talk. Time to end this!" Lightning collected around Vaati's fingers, and he fired several jets of electricity at Link, who barely managed to block them all with the Hylia shield.

"I can do more than just crush rocks!" Ko dropped down into the lava, and melted into it. When she came back out, she was a wriggling tentacle of lava similar to Morpha. It thrashed, and threw Link around the room.

Jadus was taken to a pitch dark room, simply a white circular platform partially immersed in thick acid. The actual walls were nowhere to be seen, and Majora and Malladus were manifested into the room, and landed with a bang on the floor. Majora was plastered to the floor, and Malladus left his host, leaving the dead body of a Hylian on the floor. He floated up as a spirit, and turned into a hulking monster with long horns, and a greenish-blue body. His red hair flowed down his back, and into a thick beard. The eyes of Majora's mask lit up ominously, and pulled herself from the floor. Red tentacles grew out of the back of the giant mask, bigger than Jadus himself.

"Foul demons!" Jadus shouted as eerie music began to play from nowhere, "Both of you will be nothing but dust when I'm done with you!" Majora's cackle echoed around the room. Malladus growled, and scraped his foot like a charging bull.

"I thought we killed you the first time, Saria." Onox muttered, They had taken her to a hot room with a huge raised platform that took up most of the room. Smaller ones surrounded it, and intricate language of some kind was written all over the walls. No door.

"Show yourselves, you cowards!" she screamed into the stone room.

"Oh, we'll play awhile longer I think." Veran said darkly as she appeared before Saria. Saria cast small fireballs rapidly in Veran's direction. Next second, she teleported again, and reappeared behind Saria.

"This time, we'll make sure the soul is destroyed!" she jumped as Veran spoke directly in her ear.

"I know you can do more than just invade my personal space. ONOX GET OUT HERE!" Saria taunted him out into the open.

"Fine, but you asked for it!" the hulking centurion roared, "Karepsilan!"

"So, you're Fado, young lady? Quite a name." Agahnim appeared with Demise in a small art gallery. It was different though, because each wall had the same painting that took up the whole wall. Again, there was no way out.

"So you're Agahnim and Demise, hypocrites." Fado taunted as she drew her Silver Bow. A single shot went straight into the warlock's chest, but seemed to bounce off as he gathered a ball of light.

"Demise, stay back for now. This is a game of Dead Man's Volley." Agahnim warned as the demon stepped back.

"Dead Man's Volley? I remember Navi used that technique on Veran. Do your worst, you old bastard!" Fado shouted. Agahnim looked furious, and fired the attack. Fado dropped her bow, and kicked it back to him. Agahnim, who hit it back again. The energy ball moved faster and faster with each hit, until finally, Agahnim was struck by his own magic, and was thrown against the wall. Fado smiled evilly.

"_Mido…we will fight you one…on one."_ Dethl growled as Bellum moved back. They had been transported to a square room with a pool of deep blue water in the center. Spikes lined the walls, and four platforms rose up in the pool.

"Bring it on!" Mido yelled back. Dethl suddenly transformed into a shadowy black form of Ganondorf.

"I didn't know you could do that…" Mido mumbled,

"_We are the nightmares of your past enemies. Fear us!"_

Nightmare drew Ganondorf's huge white sword, and combated with him. Mido dashed away as fast as he could. He ran around the edges of the pool to keep some distance away from was powerful, but not very fast, and that's what led to his downfall first. Mido absorbed the water, and created the watery whip, that stunned Nightmare, and slapped its face. Mido then sent the waves of red energy from his sword beam that sliced straight through Nightmares form. It shattered, and collected into the next nightmare.

Navi was sent to Lake Hylia, but it was completely drained of water. Also, it was just the lake, and solid stone walls trapping her. No coast, or cottage.

"Why do I have to fight the two strongest dark forces in the world?"

"Because you're a fairy too." said Taya's strong voice, "Drayco's on his way, but how about we get warmed up first?" Taya clenched all of her muscles, and transformed. The giant eye on her stomach detached itself from her body, and floated around connected to tendons like a real eye. Taya's actual eyes had black and red marks covering them, and her wine-red dress turned into the same-colored battle armor.

"Ahh…Haven't done this in awhile!"

"You're disgusting!" Navi exclaimed,

"Ouch. Well, that stung, thanks. Just for that, I think I'll murder you!"

Navi flew away as fast as she could, but Taya was fast too. Her giant eye shot astral beams that burned deep holes in the ground as Navi struggled to dodge them.

"Get back here, little girl!"

"Hold up!" Drayco's voice came from farther away. Taya stopped, and turned around, just as surprised as Navi at what she saw.

It was Link. It looked exactly like Link, except the skin was gray, the clothes were black, and his eyes were covered blood red.

"Drayco…what is the meaning of this!" Taya ordered,

"This is my true, Hylian form. You see, I don't exist, for I am just Link Nohansen's shadow brought to life by incredibly powerful dark magic. My true name is Ilun Esteka, which, in ancient Hylian, means Dark Link, or Shadow Link."

"You don't exist? …I don't care! Do anything you can to kill this witch of a fairy!

"Are you two going to get serious, or are you just toying with me?" Link shouted,

"Oh, I thought we'd have a little more fun, but I guess if you really want to die now…" Ko and Vaati simultaneously transformed. Vaati became his demonic sorcerer form, but Ko took on an entirely new shape. She grew into an older woman, who was totally solid, and she wore a jet black dress like she had just returned from a funeral.

"New powers, Ko?" Link asked sarcastically,

"Of course, little boy," Her transformation for some reason was less threatening than her original form, Link thought.

For about three seconds, because Ko then stretched upward, and her face morphed into a huge, gaping mouth, and blacked out eyes. Her arms became long spinning blades, and a smoky black aura floated off of her.

"I will kill you, Ko!" Link screamed as he became his Reborn. He drew the double-helix blade, and soared toward Ko at high speed. He swiped with the sword, and she blocked with her blades, and attempted a counter strike. Vaati hung back, and let the battle play out. Link ducked, and hit her across the legs. She flailed, and roared as part of her ghostly body disintegrated.

"AAGHH! Vaati, help me!" she screamed. Vaati just stood there with a frozen face. Ko continued to melt.

Link didn't let up, but she managed to fly back up, and slash Link across the chest. It didn't just cut him, but smacked him into a rock wall. He began to slump down, but struggled to fly back to the platform. Ko and Link were both wounded, and weak, but Link moved in for the final blow.

"Die, you demonic witch." Link mumbled as he raised the sword over Ko's chest. She looked up and tried to hold up her blades, but they wouldn't move. She had one last look of horror as Link finally stabbed her straight through her heart. Rays of light rose from the wound, and her screech of pain echoed through the cave. She finally disintegrated into ashes that were swept away. Link passed out, and was left in the hands of Vaati.

However long passed, "Vaati…" Link mumbled waking up, "Take the Kinstone." Vaati was cold, and remained in his sorcerer form.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't moved in awhile…" Link slowly got up, suddenly, he snapped out of it, and attacked. Wind gathered around him, as he immersed himself in a large tornado.

"You will pay for what you did to Ko…" Vaati echoed randomly,

"What the heck? You watched her die!" Link shouted, but Vaati didn't seem to hear him. Link was sucked up into the tornado, and flew with the air current, until he found Vaati in the center, with his arms outstretched,

"Vaati, I don't want to kill you! I know that there's good inside you! I've known ever since you killed Ghirahim! It wasn't just the death of your parents was it?"

"What are you talking about?" he shouted over the wind, "I needed my revenge, and I got it. Now my top priority is killing you." He flung Link back into the tornado, which threw him around, and he hit the ground hard. He moaned, and struggled to get up.

"Fine, go ahead, waste all of your energy trying to kill me. What will you gain from it, Vaati? Power? Is that what you really want?"

Vaati's dark smile wavered, and it turned into a dull frown,

"My…power. I need it. Yes, I'm positive that's what I want! Don't you dare try to change me, Nohansen! I've seen your tricks!" Lightning began to crackle inside the tempest, and the tornado spun even faster, throwing Link around the room once more.

"Agh! Vaati!" Link tried to persuade him, but his power was too strong to even talk through. Link was pinned against the wall, only inches from the lava. He was imprisoned by cuffs of electricity that stuck to the wall.

"Don't think I won't kill you, Link! I hate you so much right now!" Link began to lower into the lava, but it suddenly stopped, and he spoke,

"Family…you need family…" that one word set Vaati off, and Link was thrown down onto the crust once again.

Vaati burst into tears, "You're right! Everything you said was right! I don't want power, and I don't want to kill you, I'm just trying to do whatever it takes to belong somewhere!" His bipolar attitude may have saved Link's life.

"You're parents were killed when you were three…and you thought you had to turn to the dark arts to be powerful enough to get your revenge. Now that you got it, what's your purpose?"

"I don't know! I just want a family!" he cried, "I've always had a purpose in my life. To kill Ghirahim. Now that he's finally dead, it hurts even worse! Why does this always happen to me?"

Link's face softened, "You do have a purpose. Will you join me and my friends, and we can take down Thamuz together?"

Vaati was hesitant. One thing he had always known was never to associate with the gods, but he didn't care anymore. He took out a Kinstone piece he had been saving, just for luck. Link pulled out his, and they fused together to make a small blue coin.

"With this Kinstone, we sealed the deal." Link said finally,

Vaati wiped off a tear and smiled.

Link suddenly clutched his knife wound, and fell.

"Majora…Malladus…" Jadus began, "You both die here. Demons like you shouldn't be spared no matter what Link says." he brought his whip down on Malladus, who came very close to sliding off the edge into the acid.

"I find what you say to be quite hypocritical…" Malladus growled, "I am confused to how you berate us for being demons, yet you are one yourself…"

"Forget it. Some people just can't comprehend the aspects of life I do." Jadus just shrugged. He drew his sword, and turned into his Reborn. The black fame that surrounded him shot toward Majora. She roared, and hit the ground. She began spinning, and the spikes on the side of the mask whizzed toward him. Jadus ducked, and stabbed up through the mask. She roared again, and began to transform. Somehow, the mask became flesh, and skin grew behind it. She grew long skinny arms and legs, and no head. A large green eyeball popped up from her body.

"That's what you look like? You just look frail and weak." Even though she was about twelve feet tall. She then dashed across the room, screeching like an animal, throwing energy bolts every few seconds. Jadus had to jump away, only to find Malladus hurling a black blob of energy from his enormous maw. It struck Jadus dead on with a loud zap, sending him inches from the acid. He was okay, but somehow paralyzed, and couldn't get up. Malladus jumped up high, and landed directly on top of him, breaking Jadus' leg. He screamed in pain, and tried to hold his leg, but it wouldn't move. His entire body was numb for some reason, Malladus roared loudly, and inched Jadus closer and closer to the pit of acid. Majora danced around wildly.

"Why kill me? I've already proven myself to be no threat to you." Jadus mumbled,

"It is my orders. It is in our demon nature to kill without mercy. Isn't that right, Jadus?" His loud demonic voice was hard to make out.

"Yes, yes it is. That's not who I am though, I'm different from you two…"

"We know you have a true form, Jadus, so why don't you just fight back? We're one and the same"

"No…I'm human…"

"Do you want to die, Jadus? Show us your inner demon!" Jadus' hand dropped into the acid. He screamed, and pulled his hand up.

"Fine! But you asked for it!" Jadus concentrated for a moment, and reached down into his spirit. He was engulfed in a shadowy flame, and slid out from under Malladus. In the center of the platform, Jadus stood up. Suddenly, there was a flash, illuminating the room for a split second, and Jadus transformed. He was an enormous snake, with yellow eyes and black scales, and at least forty feet long.

"Ahh, the demon, Beckoner rests within you? Interesting…" Malladus' confident voice turned into fear as Beckoner coiled up, and bit Malladus, with long venomous fangs, right on the neck. He roared demonically, and thrashed about,

"Such power…this wasn't supposed to happen!" he roared. Beckoner thrust back and hissed. It reared again, and bit Malladus dozens of times all over his body.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Malladus screamed in pain, and each time he roared, shockwaves shook the entire area, making Majora screech with excitement.

"DEATH!" she screamed in a loud squealing voice. Malladus began to disintegrate, and he became his true spirit form. A small floating blue skull. He let out one final screech, then disappeared forever.

Jadus returned to his human form, and froze from the lasting effects Malladus' attack had on his nerves. He hit the ground hard, as Majora danced around him wildly.

Saria nimbly dodged the Karepsilan spells as they flew toward her one by one. They were obviously powerful enough to harm her, but were not very accurate.

"You all have terrible aim!" Saria shouted dangerously,

"Just you watch…Lirrkit!" Onox cast an icy mass Saria's way. It passed straight through her, but also froze her solid.

"That was quite easy. Now let's kill her!" Veran cackled, as she drew her wand. Saria looked back and forth stuck in the ice.

"Karep-" Veran was cut off by the waves of heat bursting from the ice. Saria broke free, and turned into her Reborn. Her smoldering eyes flashed, as she shot around the room as a scorching bullet.

"Ah, a powerful Reborn are you? I commend your power," Onox bowed awkwardly, "Now, I'm afraid I have to kill you, miss Saria."

"Oh, don't be polite, Onox. She doesn't deserve to live, then she doesn't deserve the 'miss.'" Veran bashed,

"I must be a gentleman at all times, that's my motto,"

"Forget it, let's get to the point!" Veran and Onox both transformed into hideous magical beings. Veran became a monstrous green fairy-like creature with an evil grin plastered to her face. Her wand was now a sharp black stick, and her hair was balding and wispy.

Onox turned into an enormous black dragon with a red jewel on his forehead. His claws were like knives, and destroyed a platform next to Saria.

"I didn't want it to come to this! I wanted to keep my true form a secret from everybody…" Veran bellowed. Onox sent waves of green dragon fire all over the room. Saria was already somewhat burnt when she flew out of the fray.

She flew below the platform, and flipped up toward Veran's head, who teleported horribly fast all around the room. Onox began to do the same, leaving Saria too disoriented to attack. Soon, miscellaneous spells, and dragon fire began to fly through the teleports, making a very hectic battlefield. The fire was much harder to dodge than the spells, leaving Saria burnt all over, but some spells cut her arms, or sent loud sonic booms that knocked her around. Dragon fire was different from regular fire, and she found she couldn't control it. Saria dodged them all as best as she could, but they were slowly whittling her down to nothing. Thinking fast, Saria flew into the nearest portal, and began following the two. She found Veran appearing and disappearing in a white transition world. Saria took her chance.

"Got you!" she flew out of the portal holding Veran by the neck. She screeched with anger struggling to free her grip. Saria grabbed the wand from Veran's green fist.

"Not so strong without your wand, are you, Veran?"

"Let her go!" the dragon Onox brought out his flail, and swung it around dangerously. Each swing made the air vibrate with power.

"You kill me, I kill her!" Saria took Veran's wand, and held it to her neck.

"You don't know how to wield a wand, do you?" Onox smiled,

"…Try me."

They both waited in silence as the tension thickened…

Onox screamed, and threw the flail.

"KAREPSILAN!" Saria shouted the incantation, and there was an enormous bright flash that destroyed the platform, and threw all three of them against the walls. The flail and wand were both destroyed.

When the smoke cleared, all of the transformations were gone, and there was nothing but the walls left in the room.. Onox's armor was destroyed, and revealed his body, and Veran's skin was deathly pale. Saria was laying in a corner, struggling for the Kinstones.

"I have…a Kinstone piece…Onox, Veran…will you fuse them with me?"

"No…Can't betray the mission…" Veran mumbled,

"There's more to life than killing others…take these, and I can show you…"

"The winds…Veran where are the winds…?" Onox asked discreetly,

"The winds…They've…They've died."

Saria spoke up, "You don't need Thamuz to be granted the power you want…The powers of the gods can heal you…just fuse these Kinstones with me to seal your faith."

The couple thought for a moment, and slowly and painfully stood up, and stepped over to Saria. They took out a Kinstone piece. The fusion created a small blue coin.

"It's okay…Finally…My job is finished…" Saria shut her eyes, and let out a shaky breath. Then didn't move.

Fado hit back tons of energy balls as Demise floated into the battle. His blue sword caught the energy balls Agahnim couldn't catch, making Fado's strategy twice as hard to execute. Her limbs moved unnaturally fast to block every ball of energy that shot around the room.

"This is just too easy!" Fado called as Agahnim was hit a third time. He keeled over, and held his chest.

"Don't think this is over, girl." His form turned ghostly, and see-through, "Demise, it's time to use the phantom." Agahnim's round features turned rough, and armored as he changed from a short old man, to a menacing phantom with a long staff. Demise changed into a black horse, that Agahnim mounted, and rode into the air.

"This is a tiny art gallery! Where are you going to find room to ride a horse?" Fado looked confused,

"Oh, we have our ways…" he answered with the same voice. Suddenly, Demise galloped straight through a painting, and down a path.

"What? You jumped INSIDE the painting? This is impossible!" she looked around the circular room. For all she knew, the two were right behind her the whole time. Suddenly, she heard hoof beats behind her.

"There you are…" Fado readied her bow, but at the last second, they turned around, and disappeared,

"A distraction!" she cried out. A whooshing sound came behind her, and the real two enemies leapt out. Agahnim struck her with a ball of lightning from his staff. She screamed and fell. Without stopping, they both reentered another painting.

"Agh…that's not even fair! There are two of you!" Another three times of the same thing, and Fado was exhausted. She wearily strung her bow once again.

"So, what?" she gasped, "You're just going to wear me out, is that all?" Fado jumped back up, and noticed something. As the two clones came through the two paintings, the fake one was turning darker and darker as it got closer. Fado drew her Silver Bow, and charged three.

"I figured you out!" A tiny explosion knocked Agahnim off of Demise, who skidded and hit the ground, turned back to a demon, and stood up.

"You pushed us too far, child," Demise said angrily. His hair burst into flames, and his body grew huge and muscled, like rocks. His white out eyes burned into Fado's as he drew his long, completely black sword. It glowed with a red aura, and he moved in to attack.

"My turn…" Agahnim grunted, and his robes turned sickly green. He became tall and muscled like Demise, and he wore a headdress that hid his face. Suddenly, he split into three copies of himself.

"Oh, come on. Four opponents?" Fado complained, she back flipped away from all of the Agahnims attacks, but ran straight into Demise.

"This room is too small to even get distance to shoot arrows!"

"That was the point, you see. Not too bright, are you?" Agahnim said,

"Shut up!" Fado burst into her Reborn, and flew upward. Remembering her new weapon, she threw several Earth Shuriken down onto the stone floor. The impact, tossed the two down into a crater.

"Ha! I got you!" Fado called down. Agahnim quickly stood up, and split again. Lightning crackled on his fingers. A bolt fired toward Fado, and she couldn't block it. It knocked her out of the air, and she hit the ground, sizzling.

"Demise, finish her!" Agahnim commanded,

"Of course…" He drew his black sword, and almost stabbed down, but something was blocking him. No matter where he tried to attack her, the sword seemed to move out of the way. Fado sat up,

"What…what mockery is this! Don't you dare make a fool out of me!" Demise cried, the sword continued to bounce off of Fado. Suddenly, it flew out of his hands.

"That's not me! What's going on?" To everyone's surprise, the sword glowed, and grew arms and legs, and took the form of a human. The man with white hair and skin appeared once again.

"Ghirahim! What are you doing here!" Fado shouted angrily,

"You know Ghirahim?" Demise asked,

"Be quiet, I'm here to save you!" Ghirahim's high-pitched voice echoed. He drew his rapier, and dashed toward Demise. Quick as lightning, he slashed back all of the energy blasts, that hit the demon again. Ghirahim moved in, and cut Demise's chest with a dark energy.

Meanwhile, Fado worked on Agahnim, trapping him in a deep crater, and readying her Sacred Bow. It pierced straight through his arm, letting blood spill out. He screamed, and held his shoulder.

"Don't think I don't remember what you did, Master!" Ghirahim screamed to Demise, who rolled out of the way of another attack.

"What are you doing, servant?" Demise shouted,

"…I'm no servant…I'm sword, Master" Ghirahim pounced on Demise's twenty foot tall body, and tried to cut him, but the rapier bounced right off like it was stone. Ghirahim was thrown off of Demise's chest.

"The heart…" he said to himself, "I need to hit the heart!" Demise charged his sword with electricity, and sent an arc spiraling Ghirahim's way. It shocked him, and he dropped his sword.

"No more games!" Fado screamed, she flipped up on top of Agahnim's head, who tried to throw her away, but a wave of golden light stunned him, giving her ample time to give him a flying kick to the head. He hit the ground, hard.

"Please…don't think you can kill me. There is much, much more to come…"

"We'll see about that!" Fado charged a Light Arrow, and pierced Agahnim's forehead. It burst, and evaporated, leaving the headless body melting into dust.

Ghirahim slowly got back up, and approached Demise with a red, glowing hand. His rapier charged with a similar red glow,

"You betrayed me, Master. Left me in the dust after all I did for you!" Ghirahim jumped once again, and plunged his charged sword deep into a keel in Demise's chest.

As Demise hit the ground dead, the bruised and bloodied pair fused Kinstones, and noticed a change. The two who were once dust, were combining, and forming a completely different person. They came back to life, and stood up.

"Ganondorf! God, can't any of our enemies just STAY dead?" Fado complained,

"Just your luck, I'm back!" he laughed,

"What just happened? Why is Ganondorf alive?" Ghirahim wondered,

"Well, before the four of you killed me, I split my soul in half. I took on the forms of two of my powers: swordplay, and sorcery. Once you two killed Agahnim and Demise, my true, all-powerful form reunited! I have to thank you!" Ganondorf teleported out of sight before Ghirahim and Fado could attack. Fado was vibrated with the lasting electricity of Agahnim's attacks, then gasped and fell. Ghirahim narrowly caught her.

_No more running…Show no fear… _Mido kept telling himself that as his fear only scaled. Nightmare turned into another enemy.

"Ghirahim!" Mido shouted. It was the exact same shape, but it had no color, and it was all black except for white eyes. It sent large knives his way, and controlled it with his sword. They followed Mido around the watery room, and one by one hit him in the stomach. Mido flew backward, inches from the spikes on the walls.

"Agh!" Shallow cuts covered his stomach, as he tried to get up. Nightmare shot up toward Mido in a shadowy smoke. Without retrieving any power, Mido stabbed upward into the chest. The nightmare disappeared, and changed again. All of these past battles were poorly copied, and made much easier, but the battle was so tedious and repetitive, Mido was getting hurt worse every time. He went through the Omnidrakon, and killed it with wind again. Then, Vaati, which ended with Mido clawing it away with his Reborn, but not before it impaled him with a spike. Like Fado's battle, each phase whittled him down more and more. Onox was a break, because the flail was wielded so poorly, and Mido managed to stab its throat.

"This battle is almost boring!" Mido taunted, "Do something interesting for once!" He felt he was asking for it, but he wanted the battle to be over, "Become Dethl again!"

"_Very well…" _Nightmare floated upward, and transformed into the enormous, one eyed abomination. It was just a black sphere with huge arms stretching out. No mouth, just one enormous green eye.

"_To the death!" _Dethl screamed. His hands glowed red, and they began swinging wildly 360 degrees. They stretched all over the room, destroying random pieces of the wall. Mido did his best to dodge everything with varying levels of success. A punch to the face sent Mido flying into a wall, and missing a tooth. He gathered a gust of wind, and forced himself off of the wall. The wind pushed him straight toward the maniacal Dethl. By some miracle, he was only clipped twice, and didn't slow down until he threw his saber at Dethl's wandering face. The eye opened at the last second, and the saber plunged straight through his eye, and into the brain.

"_AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!_" Dethl screamed deafeningly, and turned completely black. Then it melted with a loud hissing sound. The pieces of Dethl exploded throughout the room, and disintegrated. Mido landed in the water, and got soaked. Beaten, and bruised, Mido climbed out, and anxiously waited the arrival of Bellum.

The disturbing yellow squid appeared in from the water, and floated into the room. He made an odd squishing sound, and plopped back into the water. Sludge appeared around his mouth, and he whipped Mido across the room with a long black tentacle. He hit the wall hard. Mido turned into his Reborn once again, and sent waves of dark energy his way. Some of the sludge somehow blocked the blasts, and Bellum spit out small sludge-like eyes. They were sentries he created himself. They were easily dispatched, but stood in the way of easy access to attack Bellum.

"Come on, fight me yourself!" Mido shouted, Bellum pulled his most powerful attack, and wrapped his tentacles around Mido. He then strapped himself to Mido's back.

"Not this again! Is this possession?" Bellum's mouth/eye blinked, and dark electricity shot through the air.

"NO!" Mido created a wide tornado that spread off Bellum's tentacles, and freed him. Bellum fell back into the water. Mido crouched down, and gasped. His yellow eyes widened.

"Wind…It's not my saber, it's magic! Like Saria's fire!" Mido charged a small sphere of wind that blasted away the water, revealing Bellum. Mido jumped down into the pool, and absorbed the stone wall with his sword. He caused a large tremor that trapped Bellum in a crevice.

Just when Mido was about to cut him in half, Bellum grabbed Mido with a tentacle, and stared at him with the huge piercing eyeing his mouth. Taking his chance, Mido slashed across Bellum's large body. He roared, and threw Mido against the wall of the pool. He heard a loud crack, but couldn't tell what was broken. Bellum writhed, and squirmed, then floated upward, and turned into a pile of sand.

Mido slumped to the ground with exhaustion.

His spine was broken.

"Get over here, Navi!" Taya shouted across the lake. White beams fired rapidly from her giant, veined eye. Dark Link performed all of the same moves Link would, but with more blunt force than the refined powers Link owned.

"I know all of your secrets Taya! You and I are both fairies. I know your strengths and weaknesses, and you know mine!" Navi created a small blue blade of energy, and soared toward the ugly tendon that connected Taya's giant stomach eye to the rest of her body. Navi attempted to chop it off, but was beaten down by a barrage of dark energy shot from Taya's palm. Dark Link held up his sword, and disappeared.

"Turn around," Navi heard his deep voice from behind her. She screamed, and kicked his head with a powered up foot. He growled and held his face, then dashed toward her with stunning speed. Dark Link sent black shadowy tentacles from his body that wrapped Navi up, and covered her mouth. She screamed again as she furiously tried to get away, but to no avail. Taya wagged her finger, and flew down in front of her.

"Tsk tsk, Navi, you thought you had a chance against us? Foolish. I thought us fairies were the smart ones! Guess that was just me." Navi frantically reached for Nayru's Love, and felt the small crystal at her waist.

"Don't get careless!" she shouted pulling away the black tentacles. A sphere of water from the spell cut the rest of the binds, allowing Navi to fly away free.

"What? Taya, did you not see this spell on her?" Dark Link asked angrily,

"I thought it was jewelry…" Taya answered lamely. Either way, she shot the wide beam from her giant eye, but it was reflected by the spell Navi threw up. It hit her back, and she fell, unconscious.

"One down, one to go!" Navi yelled at Dark Link, who turned into smoke, and melted into the ground. Super fast, he sped over, and into Navi.

"Gahh! What are you doing!"

"Oh, just figured I'd kill you on the inside, considering I couldn't from the outside…" all of the sudden, Navi felt an excruciating pain coursing through her whole body. She screamed in pain, and slowly fell to the ground.

"Tear a few muscles, rip the outer skin…" Dark Link spoke inside Navi's head, and her arms began to split. Golden fairy blood seeped out.

"The heart. Why can't I get to the heart!" His hysterical voice echoed in her mind. Then, he flipped out of her, and she hit the ground, gasping.

"Why can't I kill you, fairy girl? No matter how hard I try, something holds me back from utterly destroying you. What is this?"

"…Feelings for Taya…" Navi wheezed, "Can't kill another fairy…"

"What? What are you implying? Out with it!"

"You love Taya…I know it…" Navi's voice was broken and weak.

"Tell me, what is love?"

Navi laughed dryly, and sat up, "Why do you care? At heart, you're just another demon. Why do you want to know?"

"If I can find out what it is, I will stop it, and commence killing you!"

"You're such a pathetic being. It _can't _be stopped. Go to her side. This battle is over now, and I have beaten you, Dark Link."

Dark Link ran over to the unconscious Taya, who wearily sat up, and was reverted to her…more-normal-looking form.

"Drayco…Navi…get Navi!" she scolded,

"Not without you…for some reason, I need you to be at my side to stop a thing called love. Now let's finish it. You thought this was over, Navi? Now we're only twice as powerful."

"No, not still, I can't fight back! Great Fairy of Magic! I need your help!" Nothing happened yet, but Taya readied a blast of fire from her fingertip. At the last second, there was a wave of blue light, that destroyed the attack, and broke the ground beneath her. Some kind of power welled up within Navi, and her eyes began to glow. It began storming, and the downpour soaked everyone, and turned the loose dirt on the lakebed into wet mud.

"Power? You finally gained some strength! This should prove to be a good fight!" Taya taunted Navi as she transformed directly into her final form. Her hair turned green and scaly, then separated into dozens of writhing snakes. Her eyes became crystal blue, and her teeth became long fangs. Last, huge dragon wings grew out of her back, and her nails were sharp claws.

"…Medusa?" Navi asked before looking away.

"Hahaha! My sweet girl, Medusa was my ancestor. I am a descendant of the Gorgons as well as an all-powerful dark fairy!" She laughed evilly again, and stepped toward Navi. She squeezed her eyes shut, and blindly fired a wave of energy. Taya flinched at the blow, but was barely scratched.

"Come on…sneak a peek. One look will set you free!"

"No, one look, and I'm a statue!" Navi drew a shaky breath, as Taya was right up against her face. The snakes writhed and slid all over Navi's face,

"Will you let me see your eyes? They're quite beautiful you know, as well as mine. I want to see those pretty eyes, Navi." her tempting voice urged Navi to look.

"_Don't look at her! DON'T LOOK AT HER!" _Navi kept screaming in her head. Then she remembered the goal wasn't to kill her.

"Taya, we're one and the same…" Navi chose her words carefully, "Don't kill me like this. You don't want to, do you?"

"Oh, that's my job! I have to! Besides, it'll be fun. Don't worry, You'll only be a beautiful statue for a little while!"

"Fine…For the sake of my friends!" Navi found a way out. She opened her eyes, and looked directly at Taya. Her crystal eyes glimmered, and Navi felt herself slowly turn to stone.

"_This plan had better work!" _she thought to herself. Taya cackled and returned to her fairy form. She ran up to Dark Link, and held him affectionately, "We did it! Now let's report back to the others, darling…" Dark Link looked confused, but showed the slightest traces of a smile, and they teleported away with a flash. Navi stood paralyzed as she was teleported away to Clock Town.

Ch31

The army of monsters were retreating. With the Elite defeated, All six of the Reborns were teleported back just outside Clock Town. Din, Nayru, Farore, Daltus, Keaton, and Rutela, all held their own on the battlefield, but they were all beaten and bruised.

"We've won! Guys, you're amazing, we won!" Nayru shouted as she and the others ran up to them. Some had the renewed Elite with them, some didn't, all were near death. Link had a huge knife wound in his stomach, Navi a statue, Jadus shaking violently, and moaning, Fado cut all over, and sparking every few seconds, Mido immobile, gasping for breath, and Saria cursed with the Karepsilan spell.

"Oh my God! Someone, we need help over here, quick!" Everyone dashed over to see what was the matter.

"Goodness! We need a healer. Is anyone here a healer?" Keaton called, Farore, stepped forward.

"Okay, Jadus is the worst right now. Something is attacking his nerves." Farore said quickly, "We need to hold him still, and get him water. The Dragonbreath will be needed for this too. What are the Elite still doing here!"

"We were changed by these children here." Ghirahim spoke, "We're on your side now…"

"Great, now can you help? Get the Dragonbreath from Saria, and drip it into Jadus' mouth." Ghirahim did so, and Jadus just coughed it back up.

"He's not taking it. How do I make him drink it?"

"Here, I'll hold his head back, you drop it in." Jadus finally stopped shaking, but didn't open his eyes, and he was breathing hard.

"Keep an eye on him. We need to move on."

Farore moved along spoke, "Mido doesn't look good. He has a lot of broken bones…" He inspected him again, "Looks like a broken jaw, about…five broken ribs, and…oh goodness, his back appears to be broken! He's losing blood, quick, Bring me the potions! Had I known he was this bad, I would have saved the Dragonbreath for him." Farore tried to be in charge. Rutela brought over a satchel filled with tiny bottles of bubbling liquid.

"A potion for pain." She poured the green liquid onto Mido who settled slightly.

"It's no good. If he doesn't die, it will be a miracle. Does anyone else know how to treat the others?"

"I'll take Fado. Onox, honey, you look at Link." Veran suddenly seemed more calm and collected than she was before. A few minutes passed by…

"Uh-oh, Link has more than just the knife wound in his stomach." Onox said frightened, "His arm is nearly severed. The bone looks intact, but the skin is cut all the way around." Farore ran over to check on him,

"Rutela, get Saria. She's a doctor too." The water spirit quickly went to check her out, "Now I need to check on Doctor Argento. He got hurt pretty bad…"

Farore ran over to the old man, who was on his back, moaning,

"This has COMPLETELY ruined my day!" he complained. He had a large piece of shrapnel stuck in his stomach,

"Argento is down?" Veran ran over with a few others,

"As a general rule, you shouldn't be near a bomb set up by monsters. It tends to get…messy." he coughed painfully, and laid down.

"Don't talk, it doesn't help." Farore said quickly,

"Oh, who are we kidding, Farore girl…I was finished the minute that bomb exploded. I'm sorry I've wasted your time."

"No, you'll survive, just give it awhile." Farore was quick as she inspected the wound.

"I-I don't want to survive at this point…."

Veran was shocked, "What? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it…You have other children with a brighter future than I."

"But…but you'll be fine! Just let me-" Farore's voice broke.

"Don't cry for me, girl, I've lived a long and happy life." Everyone gathered around Argento sadly,

"Thanks, everyone for the greatest last month of my life." Argento chuckled at this, then went silent.

Everyone, even the ex-elites were crying around the doctor's body.

"He needs a burial." Farore said quietly. She walked through the crowd, and went back to the rest of the wounded.

"It seems she absorbed too much dark magic. I can transfer it to my own body, and release it elsewhere, but it may be a few minutes." Rutela crouched down, and put her hands on Saria's stomach.

"Fado is cut up pretty bad. Not as bad as Link, but I can't help her very well because she keeps getting electrocuted." Veran spoke to Onox,

"Honey…why are we doing this?" Onox asked, "Have we changed forever?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just sick of running from it. From what was bound to happen anyway. Remember what the clairvoyant said?"

"_You will play a crucial part in the saving of this world. A hero will guide you to take part in his glory."_ Onox remembered,

"But we couldn't. We couldn't follow the Hero. However, now that he is in our presence, the hold has been broken. Like I said before, the winds have died…no more pretending."

Onox paused, then accepted, "The Youtrex charm…it may reverse the effects of her wounds…"

"But, the charm only works once a year, are you sure that we should use this?"

"It's for the best, my dear. It will also prove our innocence."

Veran nodded. She pulled out a beautiful diamond from her bracelet, and held it over Fado.

"Youtrex!" she shouted. Nothing happened for a moment, but then a breeze wafted over the area, and Fado's cuts and scrapes slowly disappeared like sand covering a stone.

"Unnggh…what…are you doing, Veran? Get that away from me!" Fado tried to sit up, but fell back down again.

"Don't fear, Fado. I'm on your side now."

"I don't believe you, but I have…more pressing problems to deal with…" She sparked once again, and shut her eyes.

"Benjamun? Benjamun, are you all right?" Zelda's worried cry came from in the dungeon. She, Kotei, and Anari were protecting the castle during the rumbling felt all the way from Clock Town. When they went into the dungeon, hundreds of survivors that had once been stone were now alive an well.

"Goodness, it's good to see you all again!" Still hundreds others were dead, but Zelda was trying to stay positive, "Here, let me help you out of the cell!"

"Zelda…Anari…Kotei, thanks. Bellum is dead, and it freed our life forces. But, some may not make it." He gestured to the people lying motionless on the floor.

"Oh! We need help! Is someone able enough to help these people!"

"I'll help…" came a weak voice. A girl about six was standing up, and stepping over to people, and comforting them.

"Oh, thank you little girl, but you sleep. You're probably tired after that-" Zelda was cut off,

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I wanna help these guys feel better!" the girl smiled, and Zelda smiled back,

"Well, okay. I'll get you a helper too!"

Anari met up with a man about his age named Kason, who was a doctor and surgeon before the attack.

"I doubt physical ailments are the case here, but we'll do anything we can." he said confidently. Minutes passed…the minutes turned into hours.

"Come on, lady, wake up! You know you can do it! Come on, wake up, sleepyhead!" the girl was trying to shake a woman awake, who slowly stirred,

"Yay, You're up! You slept for a REALLY long time!" the girl whose name was Sera was being a far bigger help than she realized motivating the people of the castle to awaken after Bellum's attack.

"That's 115 people found here, and so far no one has died…How can we ever thank you two?" Benjamun was talking to Sera and Kason.

"No thanks needed, we're doing our job, aren't we, Sera?" Kason smiled,

"Yeah! And if we can get everyone to feel better, I bet this whoooole castle will be happy again!"

"Aw, wow, the whole castle? I bet you're right!"

Ben grinned for the first time in awhile, "Kotei…" he turned and began, "Are there any others who are still hurt?"

The clairvoyant closed her eyes for a moment, and when they opened, she pointed far down to the end of the dungeon, "There. Only three people left!"

"I can't BELIEVE THIS!" Taya screamed as the remainder of the Elite returned to the hideout, "We not only lose the attack on Clock Town, but we lose nearly my ENTIRE group of Elite forces!"

"Taya, calm down," Drayco began, "The ones left are the most powerful, then. We may have lost the attack, but we did succeed in killing Navi, did we not? And possibly all of the Reborns…"

"What are the chances of that? You know we didn't kill Navi, Drayco, don't play dumb to try and make me feel better."

"So they may have Vaati to reverse the spell. I am trying, Taya!"

"…You're right, sorry. I'm just…overwhelmed with what Thamuz expects me to do. It would have been fine to kill the Reborns, but fell the entire land of Hyrule? That's just absurd!" Taya recapped the events of that day. Twinrova wimped out, Zant, Bellum, Dethl, Ko, and Malladus were all dead, and Veran, Onox, Ghirahim, and Vaati betrayed her. That left her with Drayco, Majora, and Ganondorf still with her, the last of which used to be Demise and Agahnim.

"I used to have all fifteen! Twelve I could live with, but four just isn't enough! As the Reborns gain in number, the more we lose. It can't get worse, so we'll just have to start over!"

Vaati stood in front of the statue of Navi, and studied it intently. He put his hand on her head,

"I don't know if I can reverse it, but I can try." he closed his eyes, and concentrated. Suddenly, the statue glowed bright, and Navi turned from gray to blue once again. Vaati stumbled, and Navi fell on him. They awkwardly laughed, and tried to get up.

"I'm sorry, that took something out of me," Vaati breathed standing up,

"Yeah…it's fine I got it, thank you so much." she smiled widely.

So, Navi, Jadus and Fado were all standing up. Fado was still weak, and Jadus was trembling too much to even speak, but they were okay on their own. Saria, Mido, and Link had suffered the worse end. Link was bleeding bad, and his stomach and his arm was cut wide open. Saria actually had a black spot on her chest that was left from the curse, though black magic was supposed to leave no mark. Mido probably had the worst of them all with a broken back, jaw, and ribs. That night, Farore, and Argento stayed up to care for the three, and the rest slept deeply. Finally, everyone had slept, and a glowing green ball of light appeared above Fado. It woke her up, and she gasped,

"What? What is that…?" She was entranced by it as it began moving away from everyone else. She followed it out of Hyrule field, toward Kokiri Forest. It led her back to the village, where every Kokiri slept, and she returned to her and Mido's house. In her house was a black ominous portal to nowhere. Unaware of her surroundings, she followed the green light into the portal, which closed behind her.

She had been captured.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who now?"

"Fado. She isn't here anymore…"

"Link, it's late, and what are you doing up? You're hurt REALLY bad!"

"I know that, Nayru, but she's gone. As soon as she left, I could feel it."

"How could that have happened? She couldn't have just walked off in the middle of the night, could she?"

Link's eyes narrowed, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." he began walking away from Nayru,

"Wait! Link, take me with you." came another voice. It was Ghirahim.

"No deal. Fado is _my_ girlfriend, I'm going alone."

Ghirahim chuckled, "And here I thought _I _was the conceited one. Maybe I've grown fond of her myself."

"Are you kidding? She's mine. Don't get any ideas, buddy,"

"Hah! I wasn't taking her away from you, nitwit. You just might need some help, and I just might be the right person for the job." he smiled confidently.

"Link…he's right." Nayru put in, "Whatever took her must be a powerful force."

Link thought for a moment, "…Fine. But I still don't trust you."

"Oohh! Looks like I've got a rival on my hands, don't I?"

Ghirahim and Link walked silently down a path in Hyrule field. The night was quiet, but it wouldn't stay that way, Link knew.

"Ghirahim, I'm sorry I snapped earlier, but I just got a little…protective…" Link tried tentatively,

"You don't say…" the Demon Lord mumbled under his breath, Link scowled,

"It's just, you used to be an Elite, we thought you were dead, and I don't even know anything about you."

"Same here, I'm not even gonna ask why you're alive, let alone walking. Fine, I suppose you deserve an explanation. You see, when Fado was fighting Demise, she didn't know that I had been reincarnated as his sword. I come from a strain of demons known as Sword Spirits. As the name implies, they are spirits forever bound to a powerful sword like the one Demise wielded. Since it was his, he was my master."

"I see…" Link nodded,

"But then, when his form had died long ago, It was my job to resurrect him. I searched for years and years on end."

"But I thought Demise was just a split part of Ganondorf…"

"That's what it turned out to be, but beforehand, I was under the impression that the one Fado was fighting was the REAL Demise. When I found out it was just some false replica, you may understand that I was pretty pissed."

"I can tell. So what next?"

"Well, this made me realize that Thamuz no longer controlled me. Neither did this fake Demise. So, I knew I was better off on your guys' side, and I helped Fado destroy both of Ganondorf's counterparts."

"Good for you. So, what happened to the sword?"

"Hm? Oh, it's left with Ganondorf. Dangerous, I know, but I can't very well get it back now. I need to, but it's not a priority now."

"You know what? You did awful, awful things before, but you at least had your reasons. I feel like you deserve a second chance, and-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Link. I don't need your 'spiritual changing' bullcrap This is just for me and my needs. I only need you and your friends to help in the resurrection of my master, Demise. Once I find him, I'm going right back to his side.

"…I can't tell if that's incredible loyalty, or brutal mutiny…" Link muttered,

"To be honest, I'm sorry. But even though Thamuz no longer controls me, Demise does, and he will welcome me with open arms." He smiled, "And then, there will be no stopping him."

"…I can't help but respect that, even if it is for a terrible cause." They both stopped walking for a moment, and Link spoke again, "Come on, I can feel an aura up ahead."

As Link had foreseen, they ran into many monsters. The first they saw were two Stalfos, living skeletons that wielded two huge blades.

"That works out fine." Ghirahim muttered. Link drew the Master Sword, and Ghirahim took out a tiny knife, maybe six inches long.

"That won't help with these guys. Hey tend to regenerate…" Link warned,

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Upon a closer look, it was just a softly glowing red gem with the blade circled around it. The blade was shaped like a teardrop with the gem being at the bottom of the tear. No hilt. Quite an unusual and detailed design for such a small weapon.

"These are my assassin weapons. I have a life outside the resurrection of Demise, though I did not want one." He tossed one into the air, and it moved with his hand. It flew straight through a Stalfos' neck, and it immediately collapsed.

Link simply slashed the bones to dust with three quick swipes with the Master Sword.

"Kokiri Forest? What led us here?" Ghirahim asked suspiciously,

"I don't know why, but I can FEEL Fado somewhere in here. She's in the village, let's go."

"Very well, but if you steer me wrong, you'll be paying the price," he smiled slyly.

"…Are you gay?" Link asked bluntly,

Ghirahim laughed, "What a question for us all to dance around! Of course not, but I suppose I could bed just about any gender I wanted to with a form like this." he posed,

Link backed away, "…Weirdo," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, can't I make a joke every once in awhile?" he smiled. They moved on to the Lost Woods, where they found Taya standing alone dramatically with her back turned, and her hands in he air. She stood completely still, until she spoke.

"Link, Ghirahim? Well, it's good to see you again.

"Shut up and give Fado back." Link drew his sword,

"Hm? Well, I've got NO idea what you're talking about, but I have come here for a temporary truce."

"Truce? So you didn't kidnap Fado?" Ghirahim asked,

"No, stupid, I thought that was clarified. I wouldn't want your little blonde friend. She's really weak, have you noticed that? Anyway, yes, I wanted to make a truce to get the Elite back on its feet."

"Why on earth would we let you do that? We didn't even think any of you survived! Now we know just to pick off the rest of you while you're weak!" Link shouted,

"Because if you do, I'll give you something you need…" She held up her right hand, "On one side we have Hylia. The Sage of Light that Link needs to power up his Master Sword, and kill Thamuz." Taya held up her left hand,

"On the other side, we have Demise. The sole being Ghirahim has been searching for, for his entire existence. He could be resurrected if you wish." She lowered her hands,

"And all we have to do is call a truce? Deal!" Link said quickly, but Taya held up a finger.

"…But, you can only pick _one._"

Link and Ghirahim looked between each other, bewildered,

"You're pure evil, you know that, Taya?" Ghirahim scolded,

"Oh, I know, and thank you, I'm flattered really. Now, I expect your answer by tomorrow…I'll see you two then!" The dark fairy stepped away, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"…I hate her soooo much." Link commented.

Finally, the pair made it to Fado's house, where the burning black hole was still roaring endlessly.

"This must be where Fado was taken…" Link muttered,

"Oh, really? I thought she was in the other black burning portal over there…" Ghirahim said sarcastically, and was met with a dirty look from Link.

Silently, the pair stepped into the hole, and were sucked in with a flash.

"_They took Fado…My Fado…"_ Link thought as the darkness closed around him. They eventually arrived in another dimension, only a black void with random platforms floating here and there.

"This is it…the Land of the Dead." As soon as Ghirahim said that, a white ring appeared on the platform before them, and from it appeared the rest of the Reborns. Mido, Saria, Jadus, and Navi appeared, as well as the Ex-elites, and…

"Zelda!" Link asked confused, "What are you all doing here?"

"Don't think we'd stay behind and let you and Ghirahim take all the glory," Mido answered jokingly. He was gasping though, and the others had to hold him up.

"Link…you were right." Zelda said solemnly, "I had a vision of you saying I might be the Triforce wielder of Will, and you were right." She held up her hand, and the fourth piece, in the middle of the other three, glowed. "I supposed I could be of some help." She finished, smiling,

"…Thank you all." Link said gratefully, "Fado needs rescued, and you all came to her help?"

"Link, this is more than a rescue mission." Jadus began, "Thamuz is omniscient, which means he's watching us do this now. Standing up and fighting him even after we were all nearly killed by his forces. We're proving to him we're more than just children who stand against him. We're more than that. We're powerful threats to his cause, and we are on the very brink of stopping it!" He smiled widely, and Link smiled back.

"Thank you…" Link held out his hand, "…Brother."

Ch32

As soon, as Link took his first step onto another platform, all hell broke loose.

"Oh my God! What's happening!" Vaati screamed over a loud crashing noise. Suddenly, souls began to float up out of the abyss followed by murderous screams, and rumbling. Suddenly, Link disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"LINK!" Mido screamed, he and Veran also disappeared into smoke. The screams died again.

"Mido! Veran!"

"It looks like the souls took them away…They're alive, but they're in the same place as Fado now. I say we press on, and we should find them all in due time." Jadus explained,

They jumped from platform to platform, narrowly escaping falling into the blackness. Soon, they came to a large floating stone with a glowing portal on the front.

"What is this? The exit?" Onox asked,

"No, this is a trial. We're going to have to fight a few monsters to get to the edge of this realm. Prepare yourselves, because I have no idea what's coming up." Jadus prepared to jump. With a flying leap, all eight of them disappeared into the glowing portal.

As soon as they arrived, they were in a large circular chamber with many tall pillars making it hard to get around.

"Great, now they're closing us in." Vaati complained as the room turned icy cold, "What is this chill?" It had become so cold now, that they began to shudder, and the ground became slippery. An icy cackle echoed throughout the room.

"No…not these things, they're supposed to be gone." Vaati knew something the others didn't. Suddenly, dozens and dozens of one-eyed ghosts appeared. Just ghastly, torn sheets with a single eye popping out. Oh, and a huge mouth with a wide tongue.

"These are Ghinis! Don't let them lick you, or they'll eat your soul! Okay, in this case you'll just be taken from the trial, and captured, but don't let them lick you!" Vaati shouted unnecessarily. He encased himself in a shield of lightning to ward off the ghosts.

"They're everywhere!" Jadus shouted. He drew his sword, and batted them away, but most of them passed straight through his sword, and he was quickly overwhelmed. Jadus tried to run, but the Ghinis were aiming for him, and he disappeared into smoke quickly.

"No! Jadus!" Saria screamed,

"You can't hope to combat them with weapons alone! Use you powers!"

"With pleasure…" Saria held a ball of flame in her hands, and cast it at the cloud of Ghinis, who were vaporized quickly, but still more remained. They turned away from Saria, cackling all the while, and headed for a new victim.

"No, not me!" Onox warned, "Karepsilan!" A blast of purple light, blasted a few Ghinis, but one slapped his face with a long, wet tongue, and he was gone in an instant.

"Enough of this! Ghirahim shouted angrily as he cast a white beam from his fingertips. It was consistent enough to kill almost all of the Ghinis in the room, who all let out a blood-curdling scream as they died. Another flash, and they were all dead.

"Good work, Ghirahim!" Zelda complimented as they were teleported out of the trial, and back to the Land of the Dead. A way out appeared once again as platforms, and they continued on.

Who was left? Ghirahim thought. There was him, Zelda, Vaati, Saria, Navi, and…was that it? Half of the ten warriors were gone already?

Soon, they were met with a wide black platform, that had many traps like guillotines, death spikes, and trapdoors, but after much jumping and dodging, everyone had made it out of there.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Navi asked scared,

"Come on, we know Link better than that!" Saria protested, "He will wait patiently for us, and we will make it to all of them in time. I know it, Navi." Navi smiled, as they approached the second trial.

They were taken to a long dark hall, with little breathing room. Figures could be seen on the other end, but they weren't moving.

"Are those…mummies?" Zelda asked,

"No…They're Gibdos. If they latch onto you…just don't let them latch onto you!" Vaati warned,

They all ran onto the pack of maybe ten Gibdos. Saria managed to burn the bandages revealing nothing underneath, but one got her from behind.

"Agh! What are you doing, creep!" she shouted angrily as the mummy lowered its head down. It screamed with a high-pitched, otherworldly terror they didn't get from the Ghinis. Saria froze. She was completely paralyzed with fear, and couldn't move. The Gibdo then bit her neck, causing her to fall, and turn gray.

"Saria!" Navi screamed as she saw her friend fall. Within seconds, Saria stood back up, but her eyes were glazed over, and dead. She moaned loudly, and began attacking the others with blasts of fire.

"Run!" Ghirahim shouted as they all dashed for the exit. The door was closing behind them, and they all managed to slide under the door as it closed behind them.

"We lost Saria…Is everyone else alright?" Zelda asked,

"No, we're missing Ghirahim!"

Saria and Ghirahim fell to the ground, and disappeared, as they failed the trial falling victim to the Gibdos.

Taya thought back to a time where she was happy. Her whole life these past ten years had been the worst, trying to get Thamuz to respect her, and finally give her the power she had always wanted. Now that she was 22, she wondered what good things she could have done instead of trying to resurrect the Devil King.

"Taya, we leave in five minutes." Ganondorf's call shook Taya from her thoughts, and prepared herself to find the new recruits she needed. With luck, they would be able to find some before Link and Ghirahim even made their choice.

"…Taya…" Thamuz's terrifying voice came from behind her, "Thank you, Taya." He was almost solid, but retained no shape, and his voice was still very ethereal. Taya bowed.

"Whatever for, Master Thamuz?" she asked, her voice shaking,

"I have been ungrateful for the deeds you have shown me thus far. I believe you deserve a reward…"

"Thank you, my lord, but…" Suddenly, her form glowed, and she was filled with energy, "What…what is this new power?" "A piece of my own. You're power has all but doubled what it was just a few seconds ago.

"Th-Thank you very much, my lord." Taya answered dumbfounded. Her regular form changed permanently. Beautiful, intricate black designs zigzagged up her arms and legs, and all over her body but her face.

"These are the marks of the ancient dark interlopers. The first people to oppose Hyrule! This is a blessing from what used to be the most powerful beings on the planet!"

"Yes, this is only a piece of the power you so desire. Continue following me, and this will grow beyond any of your hopes and wishes."

Darkness gathered around Taya, and she cackled, "HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Three left…you know if we're captured, it's all over, right?" Zelda's voice was trembling with fear,

"Don't remind me. This should be the last trial, and we'll have reached the others…and hopefully…" Vaati trailed off.

"Hopefully…what?" Zelda asked,

"Hopefully I will find my parents here too."

Zelda stepped up to Vaati, much shorter than he was, but pointed at him accusingly, "Look. I'm sorry you're parents were killed, but you and Ghirahim are on the same side now. And since you haven't killed each other THIS time around, I say we focus on rescuing the LIVING people, got it?"

"Yes, your Highness." he answered and grinned,

"Glad to hear we're on the same page. Now, let's go."

"Um, how did you know about all that?"

"My particular Triforce shows me visions of people's memories. I know everything about everyone." she smiled and continued on.

The platforms this time were jagged, and hard to land on. One time, Navi almost slipped. After about twenty minutes of nervous jumping, the three made it to the third trial in one piece.

"This will be the hardest of the three trials. We'd better hurry and pass it before it's too late." Vaati said ominously,

"What do you mean by 'too late'?" Navi asked,

"I mean, if left in the voids for too long, they will be taken by the dark forces, namely the Elite or Thamuz, who would promptly kill them."

"Vaati, if this is the last time we see each other, I want you to know-" Zelda cut her off,

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat, we have SEVEN people to save. I'd like to get a move on." She jumped into the portal.

Navi sighed, and jumped in, Vaati followed.

This trial took them to a dome-shaped golden room that was surprisingly bright for all the darkness they had been around. A psychotic voice echoed,

"You really thought you had seen the last of me? The Loktos family will NOT DIE OUT! WE LIVE ON FOREVER, EVEN INTO THE AFTERLIFE WE STRUGGLE FOR A WAY!"

"Is that…I remember her. Vaati, you fought alongside her before you changed, didn't you?" Zelda questioned,

"I…didn't know she would still be…existing. That brat has the greatest life endurance I have ever seen!" Vaati trembled,

Ko appeared in the middle of the room. A small ghost child with raging eyes.

"Ko Loktos. That's her full name. They were known as the longest-lasting clan in Hyrule." Zelda explained, "I remember a girl named Ko from when I was little, however, she somehow developed dangerous magical powers, and she had to be executed. She lived in the castle."

"She must have been the last in the line. Thamuz used an innocent little girl to do his bidding, and it wiped out the rest of the clan. That's so sad." Navi said looking down.

The entire room shook violently, and Ko grinned angrily, "Let me show you my true power!" she clapped her hands together, and a huge, Buddhist-like golden statue with six arms appeared. Ko became a black ball, and flew into the statue. The shadow stretched throughout the openings and striations of the statue, and possessed it entirely. The arms took hold of giant curved swords, and Koloktos roared mindlessly.

"In case I fail next, the weakness is the core in her chest! That's why she's guarding it with two arms."

Koloktos swung a giant sword at Navi, who flew out of the way, and stuck the arm in the ground. She created a small blade of energy, and cut a weak part of the arm. It fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"Vaati! Take the sword!" Navi shouted. The wind mage dashed over to the giant sword, and struggled to pick it up. He swung it at another arm, which fell off. Suddenly, the sword flew out of Vaati's hand, and back to Koloktos. She swung it powerfully, and struck Navi, flinging her against the wall.

"NO!" Vaati screamed as Navi's body began to crumble. By the time he flew up to her, she was nothing but dust.

"She's gone now, Vaati. Let's finish this before we're next!" Zelda cried. Vaati flew upward, and shot lightning into Koloktos' chest. She roared, and threw an enormous axe. It spun like a boomerang, and narrowly missed Vaati's arm.

"It's weak, but we need more power!" Zelda shouted,

"Then help! You're just standing there!"

Zelda shook her head like she was stuck,

"Use everyone else's power! You know everything about them, then you know how to use their-" Vaati was cut off by a sword stabbing him in the chest.

"Not Vaati!" Zelda cried, "Wait. I know how to use everyone else's power don't I? Geez I also need to stop talking to myself." She jumped out of the way of a sword, and focused. She glowed an odd, rainbow-color, and flew upward,

"Link's courage, Jadus' wisdom, Veran and Onox's sorcery, Saria's fire, It's all mine now!" Zelda gathered a yellow ball of light, that seemed to exude the power of all of her friends. She screamed, and threw the powerful blast of energy straight through Koloktos' core.

The vile monster roared, and twisted around. Then stretched upward, turning the roars into an innocent little child's laugh. On the surface, it sounded normal, but if you listened, there was malice surrounding that innocent child's laugh. Finally, Ko burst into nothing, leaving behind the dead, golden statue.

"It's over…It's finished." Zelda began crying.

Leaving the last trial, Zelda wiped her tears, and continued to the edge of the Land of the Dead. She came to a huge black wall, that vibrated with energy.

"This is it. They're all inside." she said to herself. The princess pushed on the black wall, and fell inside.

There was literally nothing there. Just an invisible floor, and her friends laying in the black void, unconscious. Zelda shook Link awake,

"Come on, Link. You need to get up now. Help me get us all out of here!" Link moaned, and tried sitting up.

"Zelda? Where are we? Is everyone okay?"

"Well, yes it's me, we're in the Land of the Dead, and no, I don't think everyone's okay."

Link sat upright, "Then we need to get everyone else!"

"They're right here, but how do we get them all back to Hyrule?"

"That's the easy part. Mido!" Link shouted trying to shake the boy awake.

"What!" came the frustrated call behind a black curtain,

"Zelda saved us! Can you warp us out of here?"

"Yeah one second…Relinculus!" In a flash of white light, they were all taken back to Clock Town.

Link decided that day, that he did not like teleporting.

Argento, along with the sages and spirits were waiting for them.

"Did you all get Fado back?" came Rutela's worried call,

"Yes, and everyone else thanks to Zelda. Wait…Zelda?" Link called for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no…no no no…Did someone see Zelda come back?" Those who were conscious shook their heads. Suddenly, a vision appeared before Link. It was Zelda.

"_Link, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I had to turn myself over to Thamuz. He had to take someone back whether we liked it or not, and it had to be me."_

"Where are you now? Are you okay?"

"_His power is growing, Link. I can't escape him. Find Hylia, and kill this devil before he takes his true form."_ Zelda was cut off by a scream, and she faded,

"Zelda!" Link reached out for her, but she wasn't there. He hit the ground.

"I didn't even know her, and she saved our lives. Then, she gave up her own to save us once again. We have to save her before it's too late! As soon as everyone is up, we're finding Hylia!"

"Link…" Din started, "It's not that easy. We haven't seen our sister in years. For all we know, she could be dead."

"No, she isn't. I know."

"And just what makes you so sure?"

"…Because I saw her. It's someone we know…"

"…Taya."

"The DARK FAIRY!" Din cried, "You do realize even talking to Taya could result in all of us getting killed!"

"Well, Hylia is in Taya, but Hylia is not Taya. We just need a way to-"

As if on cue, Taya appeared covered in dark markings, and a deadly look in her eyes. She grinned evilly,

"Well, Link, Ghirahim, I want an answer!"

Link was surprised, he hadn't even thought about Taya's deadline since early last night, Ghirahim nodded to Link, "We agreed…We want Demise!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, "Ghirahim, NO!" Link screamed, "We had a deal, you traitor!"

"Too late!" Taya cackled as dark clouds gathered in the sky. Lightning crackled, and a downpour of rain finished the storm.

"Demon King, Demise, closest link to Lord Thamuz himself! Arise! Return to your former glory after all these years!" Ghirahim's long, disturbing tongue flicked with excitement, "It's too late, Hero! Tremble before my master!" Thunder clapped loudly.

A dark seal appeared on the ground. It glowed with an evil power.

"Link!" Jadus called over, "Destroy Ghirahim, and stop the seal before Demise is resurrected!"

"Curse him! He was never on our side in the first place, was he?" Link's face darkened, and he burst into his Reborn. His white armor, and red and blue face paint appeared. Link gave off power. Ghirahim flipped off Link, and said,

"You try to oppose me? I'm sick of keeping up this good-guy act!" He paced around Link, who, at lightning speed, held a sword to Ghirahim's throat. The demon jumped back expertly. He snapped his fingers as he and the seal were encased in a sphere of unbreakable energy. A shock wave then pushed Link back towards the others who were trapped behind an even larger sphere. It was Link all by himself. When he looked back at the seal, he saw Ghirahim flying around it, laughing madly. He was completely protected.

Also blocking his path was a sea of hundreds of monsters.

"Dammit!" Link cursed, He drew his double-helix sword, and it began to glow faintly. He worked his way cutting through the monsters. A slash here, a stab there. His Reborn gave him the reflexes he needed to fight them off, but there were just so many of them. Blins, Keese, Stalfos, Bulblins, Moblins, and dragon-like birds called Kargoroks.

Link's face beaded with sweat, and he cried out as a Moblin's spear grazed his arm. It was soon met with Link's blade. Soon, arrows were flying into Link's back. He lurched forward, but saw that Blins were wielding bows now. He took them out with multiple quick sword beams, and fought them off.

It took nearly an hour, but Link finally made it to the seal, which was still protected. He still had to fight off some monsters though.

"It's happening! It's really happening!" Ghirahim cackled, "My master is coming home at last!" The seal began to glow an ominous red. Finally, Link killed the last of the monsters, and the force field around the seal disappeared. He dashed into it, exhausted, and somewhat bloodied,

"NO! Just…leave for awhile why don't you!" Ghirahim cried in despair,

"That seal will break soon, won't it?" Link just answered. Ghirahim growled, and finally seemed to snap.

"You're far too quick boy! I realize a simple child like you know nothing of magic, but spells like this take time, and a steady hand! Can't you wait quietly like a good boy? HMM?" Ghirahim cast his hands over the center of the huge seal, he turned, and spat,

"You petulant brat…You've pushed me too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my moment!" he held his hand to his face in anger. "You know what? Fine! If you're so intent on hurrying to your own grave, I'll be happy to show you the way! This time, there will be no heroic escape. I was a fool to toy with you and let you walk away with your life back in the cove, but I won't make that mistake again." Diamond-shaped flames of energy burned around Ghirahim's feet. He roared as he powered himself.

"THAT I PROMISE!" he thrust his hands in the air, and was completely engulfed in black, diamond-shaped flames. Suddenly, they both rose up on a large orange platform made of energy. They floated high above the seal. The odd flames cleared, and he turned into his final form. His skin was nearly black all over, and his pupils disappeared. Fangs grew in his mouth, and black and white diamond designs covered his body, and a large, diamond crystal grew on his middle. He was positively terrifying, and he spoke in a metallic, hollow, completely deranged voice.

"If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning. Show a human a little mercy and next thing you know, he thinks himself your equal! Given my station as an Elite, I had to maintain some semblance of dignity, so I let you run away with your life…Twice, even. Such a guilty pleasure…" he stepped disturbingly close behind Link. His footsteps were heavy, and clanged like metal against the platform of energy.

The demon and flicked his extremely long tongue over Link's shoulder,

"But instead of scurrying away like any creature with a basic instinct to survive, you just kept coming back. Again…and again…and again…" Ghirahim stepped around to face Link eye-to-eye,

"I've let mere children make a fool out of me for the last time. You stand before a demon…or should I say, a _weapon_ without mercy!"

Ghirahim folded his arms over his shoulders, and powerfully changed to his sword form, and back his human form. Link's disturbed look changed to anger. Ghirahim continued,

"For you, boy, I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it-I call it the Endless Plunge! First, I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom! I'll delight in casting your body aside and snuffing out the flame of your life! Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the Demon King, Demise!" His psychotic rant ended by glaring menacingly at Link

"I can't express how sick I am of seeing your innocent little face! DIE!" the demon dashed toward Link, and attempted a flying kick to his head.

"Ugh…what is this?" Link said to himself. He distracted himself long enough to be kicked painfully in the head. Ghirahim's foot felt like solid steel. Link hit the floor hard. As the fight went on, he felt less and less in control of his Reborn. He didn't understand it, but he fought the best that he could. Ramming into Ghirahim headfirst, but it bounced off of him like it was metal armor.

"Remember the battle in the cove, Link?" Ghirahim growled in his metallic voice, "This skin is stronger than any armor. Just try and even harm me!" Link became angrier and angrier, and he didn't know why. Yes, Ghirahim had aggravated him as he normally did, but Link usually kept his cool even around the strongest enemies. He drew his glowing, double-helix sword, and slashed Ghirahim back lightning fast. In seconds, the sword spirit was on his back, surprised,

"Nothing on me, human!" he jumped back up. Purple rays glowed on his hands, and Link accidentally slashed one of them. Ghirahim then made his own mistake of jumping behind Link, and blasting him inches away from the edge of the platform with one of the rays. Link growled,

"Big. Mistake."

With that, Link completely lost it.

Ch33

"AGGGHHHH!" Link's infuriated scream echoed through the night.

"What's happening?" Fado asked, frightened,

"It's…I don't know. I honestly don't know." Jadus was dumbfounded,

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Link, but don't think a change of attitude will make you die any less painfully!" Ghirahim drew his rapier, and thrust at Link.

"GAH!" Link was cut with the blade, but light rocketed from his body, and he stabbed the crystal on Ghirahim's chest. It broke, and left the demon screaming.

"Guh…grudge…" Link sounded like he was trying to speak, but what was coming out was just angry growls.

"You've gone completely mad, child!" Ghirahim insulted, he held his middle where the armor around the diamond had cracked.

"You fool…you've sealed your fate." Link growled,

"What's he talking about? He's insane!" Fado was terrified,

"Perhaps a monster in him took over. Like Beckoner that rests in me." Jadus guessed,

"That can't be, he looks exactly the same!"

"Well, one way or another, he seems to be holding up alright against Ghirahim."

Link jumped back, and forced a blast of light energy from his fingers, that narrowly missed the crystal, and was deflected. Ghirahim jumped agilely for his heavy form, and sent rows and rows of kunai Link's way. The knives were mostly blocked, but they were fast, and a few stabbed Link in the arm or gut.

"Agh!" he seethed as the knives stuck out of his body. He dashed toward the Sword Spirit, and fired maybe ten consecutive sword beams, that flew out in all directions. One deflected even flew over the horizon. Finally, one beam pierced Ghirahim in the crystal, cracking his outer armor further. He screamed in pain, as the platform disappeared causing both men to hit the ground near the seal. Painfully, Link slowly got up, as Ghirahim gasped, and held his chest.

"YOU WRETCHED BRAT!" the demon snapped his fingers, and his giant black broadsword appeared in his hand. He wielded it expertly, as he swung it on the ground to intimidate. Link growled, flew upward, and swooped down on his head. Ghirahim blocked it, and slashed Link across the chest. It tore his skin, and ripped across with its jagged edges.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!" Link writhed in pain on the ground. His wound was bleeding, and wasn't stopping. Ghirahim's attack and defense power had spiked with the new weapon. Still, Link got back up, and shot his sword beam over and over again in Ghirahim's direction. They simply glanced off of the demon's blade, but still pushed him back enough to close in on him. With more room to run, Ghirahim teleported horribly fast back and forth in random areas, confusing Link. He sent the giant, diamond-shaped darts Link's way, and they burst into energy as they hit the ground. One hitting Link square in the chest, and sending him flying backward a few hundred feet. Ghirahim closed in on him quickly, and held the broadsword over Link's chest.

"Are you _sure_ Link is holding up alright against this monster?" Fado asked Jadus.

"Well, Link? Do you regret this? This could have been prevented, you know, but you just HAD to fight me, didn't you? You just wanted to kill me so you could have the glory, huh? You're selfish, you." the demon grinned maniacally.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the air, and Link's pure anger and hatred rose in him once again, and he screamed in a demonically deep voice,

"DIIIIEEE!" Link exploded in a burst of white light. He knocked Ghirahim off of him, and to the ground, and plunged the sword straight through his chest.

Everything was quiet for a moment and the wind blew, but the air soon filled with Ghirahim's metallic screams. He thrashed and writhed, but remained alive by some miracle as Link pulled out the sword. He raised it to strike again, but was stopped by Jadus,

"Wait, Link! He's already down," Jadus held Link back from stabbing him again. Link settled down for a moment, then snapped one last time,

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" He punched Jadus all the way back into the city wall, and sprang toward Ghirahim.

Something got in the way, and stopped him, but Link insisted on going. Blinded with rage, Link slashed the obstruction until it weakened, and fell. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, Link fell right next to what was blocking him.

Link's vision cleared, and saw laying next to him in a pool of blood was a girl dressed in blue.

Nayru lay on the ground holding her bloody wounds.

"Nayru, what happened?" Saria asked running up to her,

"I couldn't do it…let Link kill Ghirahim. It wasn't the demon's time yet. But I could somehow tell that it was mine… "

"Link? Curse him! I don't know what happened, but he's going to pay for-" Jadus was cut off,

"Don't blame Link. He was taken over by a deity. A deity named Fierce. Just like you said, Jadus. It was a dangerous act of his, but none of this was his fault. Please, don't blame Link…" Nayru coughed, and bright red flecks appeared on her hands.

"Oh my God!" Saria took out the Dragonbreath, but was stopped by Nayru's weak hand. She spoke in a whisper,

"Bless you, Saria…Thank you endlessly…but it's too late. You'll do alright without me, right?"

"No, we've made it too far to have you die on us!"

"Tell my sisters…Tell them to carry on. Don't wallow in my death, but carry on, and just let it be washed away. Like water…I see a river…and it's beautiful, Saria. I wish you could see it… "

"Stop talking like that!" Saria was crying,

"Thank you, thank you!" Nayru smiled sadly, and shut her eyes.

She didn't speak again.

"Nayru!" Saria leaned over her, but there was no sign of life. She hugged her body, and cried.

Ghirahim gasped, and sat up. Remaining in his spirit form, he held his chest, stood up, and slowly limped away. Everyone else watched him walk away with complete pity. Another minute, and he was gone.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind her, Veran,

"There is…A song passed down from my family. It's called the Song of Healing. It can cleanse Nayru's soul, and leave her with no regrets." Veran was teary-eyed as well.

"Can you do that for her?"

The witch nodded, "I remember it clearly:

_Day to night, Dark to light, fall the sands of time,_

_Watch the years, like the gears of a clock unwind,_

_In your mind, walk through time back to better days,_

_Memories like a dream wash tears away,_

_Like a star in the sky darkness can't reach you,_

_Light the night, joy is bright till the new dawn,_

_Cast away your old face, let go your spite,_

_With this at last, I'll ask to borrow this light."_

Veran's voice was surprisingly beautiful, and Nayru's face almost seemed to brighten.

"Thank you, Veran, thank you Saria, thank you all." Nayru's voice echoed in their minds.

Hours passed, when the other two sisters appeared on the horizon,

"She's gone…" Saria told Din and Farore flatly as they approached to the crowd.

"What…? Oh my God, Nayru!" Din ran up to her body,

"How did this happen?" her eyes filled with tears,

"It…it was an accident. Let's say that." Saria said shakily,

"She's dead…She's really dead…" the truth finally hit the two sages. Din crouched down,

"En dashadu…No bei seine du…" she was praying between sobs as she hugged Nayru's body. Farore spoke, "Zure lekua…zeruan aurkibidea."

The two spoke together, "Inoiz ez beldur I zurekin izango da."

Suddenly, Nayru's body glowed, and disappeared.

"What was that? What did you do?" Jadus asked,

"It was…a prayer we were taught as children. It's and ancient Hylian prayer." Farore stood up, and wiped a tear, "_O youth, servant of the goddess, return to your place in the heavens. And never fear, for I will be with you forever and always."_

"You spirited her away."

They all stood there in silence, when Vaati ran up to Jadus,

"Aren't we forgetting something? Link's back."

"Oh, I forgot…" Jadus and the others dashed up over the hill to see what was left. The seal to resurrect Demise was dormant, Taya was nowhere to be found, and Link stood in complete silence. He was returned from his Reborn.

"…Link, are you okay?" Fado stepped up to him.

"I've never killed a human being before. Let alone someone on my own side. What took hold of me?"

"A deity. We were told it was a deity known as Fierce. It bears the same appearance as your Reborn, and is a nearly unstoppable and dangerous force." she answered,

"I don't know how this happened all of the sudden. I need to stay out of the Reborn." That was two people already dead because of him, and neither of them, deserved it.

"Not even their time…" Link cried, and crouched down, "And it's all my fault."

"No…It was Fierce. Before Nayru died, she told us one thing: not to blame you, Link. None of this was your fault." Saria said quietly.

Link was completely silent, just staring off into space with tearing eyes.

He had had it.

With that, he fell to the ground, exhausted, and the others followed. That was the first time in three days that Link finally slept.

The next morning, everyone moved sluggishly. The sunrise was beautiful, and the birds chirped happily. Everything was normal again. Well, as normal as it had been for the past month and a half or so.

"Are we going to move on…?" Fado asked Link sadly as they all woke up.

"We should…Zelda has been waiting for us for far too long now.

"Guys, we need to move on. There's still parts of Hyrule we haven't explored yet, and any area could lead us to Hylia, or in this case, Taya. However, we also need to find Zelda, because as her life force weakens, Thamuz's grows." Link said taking charge,

"Well, than what do we do? We can't save both of them before Thamuz assumes a true form." Veran asked,

There was a pause, "Well," Vaati began, "We could split up."

"What? Why do you think that?" Link asked,

"I mean, if we do, one of us can search for Zelda, the other for Hylia. We could get it done much quicker, and Thamuz could have a better chance of being destroyed before he comes to power." Vaati pushed his pale hair back.

"Well…then we need to have everyone choose. Vaati, you lead one group…and I guess I'll lead the other." Link answered.

"Count us out." Daltus said flatly, "We have our lands to watch over. Spirits shouldn't get involved with humans in the first place."

"I see…so you're not coming?"

"No, we need to get back. Goodbye, heroes, we shall meet again." Daltus snapped his fingers, and the three disappeared in a flash.

"Okay people, choose."

Link and Vaati stood apart, as the other heroes picked their side,

"I don't like this…" Mido muttered, "I don't want to choose."

"If we want to get this done without destroying Hyrule in the process, I suggest you do. No pressure, no hard feelings." Link finished.

"…Okay, Link." Link had been Mido's best friend since the beginning. He went to stand at his side.

"Um…Vaati." Saria stepped over to the mage.

"Oh, I don't know," Veran bit her fingernail, "I guess…Link."

Though this was all in good intention, Link and Vaati couldn't help but feel suspense as who would choose them.

"Link." Jadus said simply as he walked over. Saria just smiled at him.

"Hm…Vaati." Navi said,

Link felt a stab of jealousy. In the end, Link had Mido, Jadus, Veran, Din, and Fado.

Vaati had Farore, Navi, Saria, and Onox.

"I'm short a man." Vaati said

"Hmm…We may need a recruit." Link answered,

"We'll work on that, you guys go ahead, and find Taya. We'll search for Zelda. We've wasted enough time already."

"Gotcha. Thanks, Vaati." Everyone grabbed Mido's hand, and they were teleported away.

Link's group reappeared at the top of a deep, canyon-like area, that was hot and rocky. They looked ahead and saw an enormous deep gorge splitting the Earth in half.

"Uh, Mido, why did you take us here?" Fado asked,

"This is one of the few places we haven't been to before, and if Taya were smart, which she is, she would know that and flee here." he answered,

"Good thinking. But where do we start? Any ideas, Jadus?"

He sighed, "Well, we have the inside of the gorge to scour, and other than that, she couldn't hide here very well. But, the river down at the bottom leads straight to Lake Hylia, and she could have followed it there. I say we start our search at the top of the gorge, then work our way down. All of us can fly, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Knowing Taya for the few weeks that I did," Veran started, "She had good hideouts and whatnot, but she never really kept on the move. If she's here, she will most likely stay here."

"Good, now let's go, shall we?" Everyone but Link burst into their Reborns, huge flashes of different colored light, and took to the gorge.

"Well, if I have to lead this group, I should at least make it a little fun, right?" Vaati said to himself, "Who says I can't?" as he and his group were walking sluggishly, he flew upward, and crashed down several lightning bolts dangerously close to his group.

"Aagh! Vaati! What was that about!" Farore shouted up to him.

"Come on, if we can't teleport like Link's group, we should at least relax a little on our way, wherever we're going. Say, where are we even headed?"

"Let's see. Thamuz is omnipresent, so he really could be anywhere. This is not quite the dangerous mission Link and his friends have." Saria analyzed, "Thamuz can't even harm us yet, so the hardest part will just be finding him, and working our way through his forces."

"Is Jadus rubbing off on you?" Navi asked smiling,

"I guess so, but I did just basically say I had no idea where we are going." she said smiling back. Oh, how she missed Jadus already, "But Vaati, you're entirely right." she turned into her Reborn, and flew up with him. The rest soon followed.

It wasn't long until they came to a huge black cave. It seemed to whisper, as they approached it. When they were closer, they noticed a figure guarding the entrance,

"Is that an Elite?" Navi asked threateningly,

"I don't know, but let's stay on our guard with him…" Vaati answered,

"I'll go first, and see if I can figure out who he is." Saria said stubbornly, she crept around behind the huge rock face, and hung from the ceiling until she was right on top of the man. She lowered herself down enough to hold a dagger to the man's throat.

"Who are you with!" Saria shouted,

He looked terrified, "What? I'm by myself! Who are you?" he shook, and held his hands in the air. Saria dropped down in front of him, still holding her knife up.

"My name is Saria Gretes. We're searching for the devil, Thamuz. Where is he!"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm Nicolai. Nicolai…I don't know, I don't remember my last name…"

Saria lowered her weapon, "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I don't know…but I can assure you I'm not your enemy. I'm completely unarmed, look." Nicolai raised his hands to show.

Looking him in the eye, Saria saw, he was incredibly tall and muscular, looked no older than twenty, he had light brown hair that looked wavy, and fluorescent green eyes. He wore a tight yellow shirt, and plain, brown pants with a belt.

_He may be the recruit we need… _Saria thought to herself,"I believe you…hey guys! He's alright!"

"Guys? So you're not alone?"

"Oh, no." Saria smiled as Vaati, Navi, Onox, and Farore stepped out from behind the rock face. They all looked at him curiously,

"This is Nicolai. Nicolai, this is Vaati, Navi, Onox, and Farore."

"Pleasure…" he waved awkwardly,

"He could travel with us, and be that extra guy you were talking about…" Saria whispered to Vaati.

"Um, no offense, Nicolai, but why are you here? This is a tucked away part of Hyrule Field, near a creepy cave that howls." Vaati questioned,

"Well, I don't know myself. All I remember is walking out of that cave a few hours ago, covered in dust…"

"You must have lost your memory." Saria concluded, "We can get it back, but it'll involve going back in the cave. Are you up for it?"

"Eh, I got nothing better to do." Nicolai answered. With that, they entered the cave, and were plunged into total darkness. A few minutes passed,

"Uh, Saria and/or Navi? Could we get a little light?" Onox asked. The place brightened quite a bit as a flame appeared on Saria's hand. She held it up like a torch.

"Wow! How are you doing that?" Nicolai asked, amazed,

"Don't ask, it'll only make your head hurt. You may just take all of these new things into stride, because we have no idea what they are either." Saria smiled,

"Um…is THAT something I should take into stride?" he pointed behind them, as a huge spider fell from the ceiling. It had a thick layer of armor on its whole body, eight long legs, and instead of a mouth, it had one single, huge, yellow eye.

"Um, no…Navi, what is that thing?"

"A spider queen. I don't know what it's called, but it will claw your eyes out with its legs!" The twenty foot tall arachnid reared up its long legs, and swung it down, narrowly missing Navi. The hard ground shattered under its claw.

"Hit the eye!" she finished as it swung down once more. It chased them deeper and deeper into the cave, and opened its huge eye. Onox took out his massive flail, and swung it fiercely. He finally grunted and threw it far, slamming into the spider queen's eye. It squealed loudly, and took off, alive.

"Well, that was random." Nicolai finished,

Onox answered, "I…don't think so. Someone or something must've sent it to kill us.

The morning before she had fled, Taya was sitting in her hideout with Drayco. "DAMMIT!" she shouted, that was her last recruit. No one had fit her description of an actual fighter. No, she didn't want a warrior who could make it daytime or nighttime, and she didn't want a warrior that could control flowers. It was pathetic.

"Do you think we should just stop trying? We don't have enough time before the Reborns attack here, or whatever. I don't even care anymore about these recruits. They're all useless!"

"Taya, I think our best move now would be to scatter. I mean, we would stay in touch, but the Elite is on its last leg. Only four remain, and the Reborns have eleven."

"Twelve if they take in that failure… Anyway, I don't know. The only thing left for us to do otherwise, is train, and wait for the resurrection."

"Yes…yes the resurrection! Hope springs eternal, Taya, because Thamuz will be revived, and he will destroy this wretched land, and give it all to us!"

"Haha…yes. Fine. We will flee from here. I will go to Gerudo Valley, Drayco, you go to Lake Hylia, Majora, can go to Kokiri Forest, and Ganondorf should hide in Hyrule Field somewhere. And Ghirahim…" It was yesterday when Drayco found the Demon Lord lying near the hideout broken, and nigh dead. Taya was feeling merciful, and let him live.

"Ghirahim can go to Ikana Canyon. I say this because I believe some of you powers may be beneficial to you in these areas…and to all of you…good luck."

Twelve hours later, Link, Jadus, Fado, Mido, Veran, and Din all dove through Gerudo Valley in search for Taya. It took a LONG time, but after some hours, Din's bright red glow was seen swooping into a large gash in the side of the canyon. The others tried to catch up to her. When they did, they found an empty hole, most likely a well-hidden hideout. Everyone managed to squeeze down in.

All they found was Din staring blankly at the other figure at the end of the room.

"Drayco? What are you doing here? Where's Taya!" Link was angry,

"Heh heh hehh…I thought you might ask that, child. Taya, as you can see, is no longer here…I'm what you might call a decoy. My girl is long gone by now." Link gritted through his teeth at these words.

"You think you've tricked us? This makes no difference! We'll just leave you here, and keep going!"

"Ah…I'm sorry, I may have forgotten to tell you that I can't let you leave. See, as a decoy it's my job to keep you all from moving on, so…"

"Guys, you all go. I have some unfinished business here." Everyone was surprised at Veran speaking up.

"But…why, Veran? We can all-" Link was cut off.

"Look, it's a long-standing grudge, let's leave it at that. Now go!" Link looked into her eyes for a moment, and saw anger, and hatred, but also fear. He silently nodded, and led the others out of the hideout,

"Well…Veran…" Drayco said angrily after everyone had left, "I thought I'd see you again…"

"Screw you, Drayco. I told you I was finished with you, but you still assumed I'd carry out what I had left."

"Oh…but you left your post, Veran. Now that I've found you again, you'll have to pay the price!"

"The PRICE! You never learn, Drayco. The Flame of Sorrow was never meant to be ignited! I can't believe it took me this long to realize that!" "Veran, as you well know, once it ignites, it will bring us all one step closer to the resurrection of Thamuz. Without it, the resurrection wouldn't even be possible."

"That's exactly why I left the Elite, you monster! Do you even know Thamuz! He isn't going to grant you any power! You know, Drayco, you're putting yourself through a lot for such a simple reward!"

"How dare you blaspheme against Lord Thamuz's name! Such an outrage you are, vile witch!" He slapped Veran in the face, and she flew across the simple hideout. She landed hard on the ground and moaned,

"Agh! If you honestly believe you're more powerful than I, you're either kidding yourself, your you're just plain wrong. You know what? I'm glad I left the Elite, and I'll bet you anything Onox thinks exactly the same. You can light your own damn Flame of Sorrow. I'm not going to be a part of it!"

Drayco thought a moment, "…very well! I shall ignite it myself, using the pain and suffering from this land, namely the goblet that holds the flame that will be soaked in crimson with your blood!"

Drayco's whole body burst into flames, and from the inferno, Dark Link stepped out. He looked exactly the same as Link, but a dark shadowy version of the hero showing red eyes.

"Stealing someone's shadow isn't going to make me go easy on you!" Veran shouted the death incantation, "Karepsilan!"

Dark Link cackled as he dodged the black ball of energy, "Hah! You honestly believed a spell as simple as that would defeat me? Foolishness."

Veran scowled, "Let's see you do it, human."

"Oh, there's no need. I think I will get by just fine without it!" He kicked Veran so hard, she flew out of the hideout, and onto the ledge in Gerudo Valley. Her helm had cracked, and broken into mere fragments on the ground.

"No! You bastard, you'll pay for that!" Veran's helm and armor shattering revealed her true face. Her gorgeous ginger colored hair waved down behind her, and she was wearing merely a blue and white dress. Completely unprotected, Veran continued on.

"Sacanta!" She flicked her wand, and a purple shield covered her. Gathering her strength, Veran revealed herself holding a large red ball of light over her head. Grunting, she fired blazing fast pieces of this energy, that rapidly went streaming Dark Link's way.

"Agh! Weak spell, forget it!" One hit Dark Link in the shoulder, and he crouched down clutching the wound. Pure rage filled his eyes.

"You will regret this, sorceress. I will make you feel a wrath greater than any man has ever endured! You'll wish you never laid those golden eyes on my being!" He pushed his gray arms out, and his whole body was covered with dark markings like Taya's but these glowed in a red deeper than Veran had ever seen. This minor change filled her with fear. Dark Link had entered his final form.

"Ahhhh…look at this form. Is it not beautiful, Veran? Please, even you can't resist the perfection of this body!"

"It's sicker than any human I've ever seen. If you want to see true power, observe!" Veran exploded, and in her place was her demonic fairy form. Everything on her body was green right down to her hair, and black claws grew out of her hands and bare feet. Her wand turned curved and black, with a steel handle. She flew up with her wide green butterfly wings, and dove straight for Dark Link.

"Goodness, so you think it'll turn up again?" Vaati asked about the spider queen,

"I would say so." Onox answered, "We need to find its master and kill it!" everyone nodded in assent, then paused.

"I guess we just keep going deeper." Onox finished,

"So how far does it go?" Nicolai asked after a few minutes,

"I have no idea…wait. Is that…a glowing crystal?"

Sure enough, at the end of the dark tunnel, was a monolithic, purple glowing rock of some sort.

"It's gorgeous…" Navi breathed. As they approached it, they could see a tall figure standing darkly in front of the crystal. He was leaning on his sword, and smirked.

"Oh no…is that…Ganondorf?" Saria asked frustrated,

"You're a smart one…" he muttered,

"Oh, he's really tall. Please tell me he's on our side!" Nicolai pleaded,

"Sorry, but I'd be lying if I said I was. And I'm no liar."

"Well then fine! We can take you!" Nicolai shouted bravely.

"Big mistake, kid. I have more power than you're little mind-wiped brain can even begin to comprehend!"

"Wait, mind-wiped?" "Oh, here we go again. I took your memory from you last time we met, in an act of mercy. Now that you're back, Nicolai Blanc, I can't be that merciful."

"Blanc!" memories came rushing back to Nicolai. They were broken and choppy, but they were there.

"Be careful, Nicolai. He's a Gerudo. He can trick you in any way possible…" Vaati warned,

"I…I know. He did that last time. I remember some of the battle now. He tried to kill me, but I stayed alive somehow, so he wiped my memory to keep me from coming back. It didn't work, Dragmire!"

"Dragmire? More confusing last names. He must be related to Twinrova somehow, but that doesn't matter now." Navi rambled.

"Guys, go ahead of me. I need to kill him here. Whether I live or die, that's up to fate. Leave!" Everyone had a surprised look on their faces,

"But, Nicolai, we just met you! Isn't there some way we can help?" Saria asked sadly,

"No, Saria, this is my fight. You all leave." He was blunt, but Saria nodded, and followed Vaati out of the tunnel.

"No matter what, Dragmire, I will do my best to ensure you never step foot outside this cave ever again!" Nicolai screamed angrily,

"Same for you, my friend, but I won't have to do my best. This should be more than enough!" In his right hand, Ganondorf, drew his huge white blade. In his left hand, he held a burning black ball of fire.

"Your death will be slow, and painful, trust me, Nicolai. I know you don't remember what you did, but I'm one to hold a grudge. Sorry about that." He pulled back, and stabbed forward with his sword. Nicolai held his arms up to defend, and to his surprise, the sword bounced off his skin. It clanged like the sword hit a rock. Ganondorf looked anything but surprised.

"I just need to find a way to kill you…" he growled, Nicolai was surprisingly silent. He figured he had nothing to say. He didn't know why, but this man had tried to kill him and many others, and he was not happy about it.

"Oh, there's a place, Nicolai. Every warrior has a weakness no matter who they are. Your weakness may just be a little harder to find!"

Nicolai continued blocking the attacks, until he felt his arm become stone, and he slugged Ganondorf in the stomach.

"Gahh!" Ganondorf cried out as he fell backward, "You have no idea what you're doing, do you? This can make you more dangerous, though it may not appear so."

"I hate it when people like you invade my life. Before I kill you I may as well explain what you did. When you entered the cave, you tried to stop me from taking this gem here. This is a Timeshift stone that can harness incredible amounts of power. With it, well, our power could increase greatly, it's that simple. But you got in the way, and now I have to kill you for it. Are you happy now?"

"That's it? You need to relax. This is the stupidest thing considering your this powerful already." Nicolai jumped on him, feet forward. Ganondorf blocked it with his sword, and threw the ball of fire. It hit Nicolai on his way down, and threw him to the ground, hard.

"I told you I wouldn't even have to bring out my best! Time to end this!" He gathered up his strength, and roared.

"What…what are you doing!" Nicolai cried. He looked up terrified as an enormous black fiery snake appeared behind Ganondorf, and stretched over him.

"Die, you human!" the column shot into Nicolai, and pierced through his stomach. It forced him to slam against the wall, and he screamed in pain. The black stream of fire died away, and Nicolai slid to the ground, dead.

"Ah, I can feel it rising already. Tears are falling here as we speak, Veran! The Flame of Sorrow is coming to life!"

Back in the cave, Vaati, Onox, Saria, Farore and Navi stood around Nicolai's body. The girls were crying quietly, while the guys stood there sadly, looking down at his broken body.

Veran shot hundreds of energy beams from her fists, that all rapidly screamed toward Dark Link. He dodged most of them, but a few bullets hit him in minor areas like the arm or the stomach.

"AAGH! ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! I AM DRAYCO! THE HERO'S SHADOW!"

"Is that what you call yourself? Weak move." Veran readied her wand, when all of the sudden, a black Master Sword cut her in the stomach. She coughed, and fell forward.

"I just have to land. Then, I'll be safe." Veran told herself,

"Hah! Weak? I think not, for it is you with the bloody wound, not me." Dark Link said angrily. Finally, Veran landed on a ledge, and breathed heavily. Remaining in her powered form, she held up her wand with one hand, holding her stomach with the other.

"You don't bleed. You don't belong in this world. You deserve to die!" Veran coughed painfully, as Dark Link approached,

"Is that all? You're nothing but a bug with a wand."

"KAREPSILAN!"

Dark Link was hit dead on, and flew backward. His eyes fluttered shut, as he sank back down to the ground.

"…I did it…I did it." Veran smiled, while gasping for air.

"No, no you didn't." came Dark Link's horrible voice, "There will always remain something antagonistic to something good. Like light and shadow. I will remain after death!"

Veran's eyes widened with horror, and she screamed into the sky, "…ONOX HELP!"

"Oh, he's nowhere near here, my friend. He's all the way back in Hyrule Field. Nearly ten miles from here."

To Dark Link's surprise, Onox appeared in a flash, fully covered in bronze armor.

"You called? Oh, no, Dark Link!"

"I…don't think I can kill him by myself."

"You stay back, darling, this one is mine!" Onox burst into a fierce armored dragon, and roared incredibly loud.

"A lizard? Well, if you prefer to die as a reptile, be my guest." Dark Link charged a wave into his sword. A polar opposite to Link's sword beam. He spun four of these red spinning beams, that shot toward Onox. He held up his enormous scaly fists, and the beams just pushed him back as he grunted.

"Oh, you're going to put up more of a fight are you? Finally."

Onox roared again, and spit blasts of green dragon fire, that Veran could feel twenty feet away. One fireball threw Dark Link into the wall of the canyon. It completely burned away his black tunic revealing only the chain mail, and his dark kilt.

"Why are you not burned to death right now! This is impossible!" Veran shouted,

"Well, it's a little something called a shield spell. Self-explanatory I hope."

"Well this time, I'll get you good…" Onox growled, he grabbed Dark Link with his sharp teeth, and flew away with him.

"What are you doing, filthy reptile!" he protested, Onox carried him out of the canyon, and flew him high above it. Dark Link was hissing with anger, as he struggled to break Onox's grip to no avail.

"What are you going to do? Drop me? I can fly you know."

"Not if you're back is broken!" Onox squeezed his fist until he heard a loud crack, breaking Dark Link's back. He then proceeded to toss the shadow deep into the canyon. The limp body didn't move until he hit the rocky bottom of Gerudo Valley.

"GAAAH!" Onox and Veran flew down to inspect what was left of him.

"My pure hatred will burn throughout the rest of your miserable lives." he was seething with fury.

"It's over, Drayco. You've lost. You're dead." Veran said quietly,

Dark Link turned back into Drayco, "No…I am a shadow. I will live on with evil. Evil will prevail!" his voice turned into a deep growl, "My hatred is not so easily quenched! All of you miserable heroes will burn in the wrath of Thamuz!"

"You are kidding me. Will you ever die?" Onox asked angrily,

Drayco stood, and his face split in a maniacal grin. He spun his sword in a wide circle, and he glowed,

"Bye, bitch." he muttered before teleporting away.

Ch34

"Jadus?" Link asked, "What's up?" he found Jadus sitting under a tree just outside Gerudo Valley, reading a book.

"Picked this up from Onox. Figured I'd need to keep myself busy while we wait for Veran. That wasn't very smart of you to wait for her all this time."

"She wanted to fight Drayco alone, but the least we can do is wait for her to kill him. If we left her behind, she'd be better off dead."

"Hm, I suppose you're right." Jadus shrugged, and Link walked away.

As soon as he left, Jadus put the book down as a worried look crossed his face. Jadus didn't like being second-in-command. He knew it was the right thing to do, but he liked his old self. Cocky, headstrong, in-charge. He knew what he wanted before he was cleansed. Now everything was all jumbled up, like someone had taken his brain, and shook it around. He took a deep breath, and went over what he knew to be true. First, he knew he wanted to stay on Link's side and fight Thamuz. He knew he had the Triforce of Wisdom, and he knew how to control it…he knew he loved Saria. She was an amazing confidant, but Jadus wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, and even she didn't know how he truly felt. He didn't know his position in this world, he didn't know if he would live to see Thamuz's last breath or not, he didn't even know if he would live to see tomorrow. Jadus hated not knowing. Possibly another trait of Nayru's.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he dealt with these bottled-up emotions. A random tear fell out of his eye catching him by surprise.

Get a hold of yourself, Jadus… he thought to himself. Without thinking, Jadus took his sword, and sliced his own arm. His blood dripped down into the green grass, and painted it red. Jadus seethed, and held his wound.

Ah, that was better…

"Nicolai…we didn't know you very well, but you were amazing, and kind, and strong…We'll avenge you. Don't you worry." Navi's speech ended bravely, and they continued on.

Navi thought to herself as she exited the cave with the others. She felt like she couldn't take this anymore. Her friends and allies were dying faster and faster, and she didn't know who would die next. Would it be her? Navi wiped a stubborn tear, and sniffed. She was always stressed, always scared…she hated that. She wanted to just relax at some point. She knew that right now was even more critical than it was before the Elite attacked, and a break was out of the question. She just hoped this would all be over soon, because she was on her last leg before an emotional breakdown.

Farore and Din were no better for obvious reasons. They're sister had been killed by the one person they trusted most, Link. And even though it was an accident, they were still horrified by her death. Their tension was held up by a mere thread, and they felt incomplete without all three of them. It seemed so…hollow. Missing. They both hated it, and now even they were separated. Nayru was gone. The truth struck them once again.

"The Flame of Sorrow is lit." Veran said solemnly,

"The Flame of Destruction, and the Flame of Despair remain." Onox muttered,

"When all three are lit, the resurrection of Thamuz will be on the very edge of commencing. We can't let that happen."

"You're absolutely right. We left our posts of igniting these flames for a good reason. But it didn't matter. They're being lit as we speak, and we can't let that happen. We may hold the information that will be key to Thamuz's death. We should meet up with the others now.

"You go back to your group. We will return soon enough."

Fado usually didn't spend time thinking about unpleasant things, and she avoided doing so, but now it seemed like a giant, demonic boulder was hanging over the world's head, and they were the only ones who could do something about it. They were just too young to bear such a burden. It filled her with dread. Fado leaned against the stone wall separating Gerudo Valley from Hyrule Field. Angered, she pounded her fists against it. It hurt, but she needed to get it all out of her system. She growled with each punch, and blood began to drip from her raw knuckles. Link ran up when he saw her, alarmed.

"Fado! What are you doing!"

She said nothing, just threw her arms down, and cried. Link held her, and she cried loudly against his shoulder,

"It's just too much, Link. I can't handle the stress…"

"I know…I know…" Link agreed, and kept holding her.

The sun was going down, and Mido wasn't looking forward to another night of dread. He had been plagued with nightmares ever since Dethl had entered his mind. Even now that he was dead, he wasn't physically harmed from the nightmares, but they still terrified him. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks.

Every time he closed his eyes, a gory image from battle appeared in his mind. He hated the nighttime, because he was always so afraid. He wasn't used to being afraid, but he couldn't help it. Mido wearily shut his eyes.

In his dream, he was standing with his saber, fighting a horrid monster. He couldn't even look directly at it, for it disappeared into fog, but from his periphery, he could see it was humanoid, and it was completely indescribable. It punched him, and slashed him, and in seconds, was stepping on Mido's head. Right when he was about to die, he awoke with a scream, and shuddered to himself.

The next morning, Veran and Onox were waiting for everyone to awake. The beautiful sunrise came over the hills of Hyrule Field, and the birds began chirping.

"Things will never be the same will they?" Veran asked, Onox shook his head,

"No, but they may change for the better." he smiled, and Veran smiled back. Onox teleported away before everyone woke up. Link gasped at Veran without her helmet, looking radiant in the dappled light,

"Alright…Thamuz will be resurrected in a matter of days. We need to find Taya, and fast. Veran, do you know anything else about her location?" Link turned toward the ex-elite,

"…I think we need to go to Lake Hylia. God, why didn't I think of this sooner?" Veran smacked her forehead, "Taya told us once, that if we were ever to take refuge, to go to Lake Hylia. It has the best guard, I guess."

"Then that's our next destination. To Lake Hylia!"

Vaati, Onox, Saria, Navi, and Farore entered a rocky canyon, similar to Gerudo Valley, but much colder, and a dark presence surrounded it. They were in Termina. A much smaller, democratic land not too far away from Hyrule. It had four areas, and one central city, similar to Clock Town, but smaller. They were in one of the four areas. The land to the west.

"Ikana Canyon. This is where Zelda will be. No doubt about it." Vaati said surely,

"Oh, it's awful. I feel like this place is sucking the life out of me." Navi said,

"It isn't, but this ground is cursed. Be aware of ghosts, Gibdos, and zombies."

"Fun…" Farore muttered.

They began scaling the canyon. Ledge by ledge, they finally made it to the top. It was at least a mile high. At the top, there was absolutely no civilization. No life was seen anywhere. Just a lot of rocky slopes, and high hills. A riverbed, that had once over flown with water, was now dry and sandy. Not even sunlight penetrated Ikana's cloudy skies,

"This is so sad…It's like nothing alive was ever meant to be here…" Navi muttered quietly, the others nodded.

"This is Ikana Canyon. Ikana, in ancient Hylian, means no life. Only the undead remain…" Vaati said darkly. The others shuddered. As they made their way across the canyon, they came upon a great structure in the wall of the canyon. An enormous face was carved into the rock wall, with the mouth opening as an entrance. A long stone tongue hung down as stairs to enter.

Saria looked up, "Oh…my…God. What IS this thing!" the others looked up, and saw a colossal structure standing as a high tower, that went up into the clouds.

"This…this only appears to a select few people…this is the Stone Tower."

The simple name Vaati uttered, seemed to echo with hatred.

"This goddess-forsaken tower has been around for millennia, created as blasphemy to the goddesses. Some ancient Hylians believed that they could build their way to the Triforce, but this filled the goddesses with anger, and they flipped the entire tower. So no matter how hard the ancient Hylians tried, they would only keep building down. Some say it leads all the way to another dimension. It goes up for four miles. No one knows how far down it goes."

"That's just terrifying. We have to go in. If Zelda is anywhere, she's here." Saria finished.

They took their first steps inside.

"I gotta say, Veran, I see NOTHING here!" Fado complained,

"That's because she's hiding…did you figure she'd stand right out in the open, and wait for us to capture her?"

"Well…no, but I at least figured she'd be easier to find than this! We've been searching for hours!"

"Well, there isn't a lot we can do about that. Does anyone have any ideas? Clues? Anything?" Link asked around,

"…well…there's one place we haven't looked yet. Under the lake?" Jadus asked,

"How do you figure that?"

"The island. Underneath it." Jadus said hastily. There was that feeling again. Where everything was hard to overcome. Nothing about Jadus' life was easy…but maybe he was being selfish.

"Hm…well we could always check it out. Anyone know how to breathe underwater?"

Mido sighed, and tapped his fingers on the ground he was sitting on, "I think so, but I've never done it before…let's see here." He took out the Book of Mudora, "Jalei."

The spell caused him to glow faintly,

"Um, could you get that to work on all of us?" Link asked sarcastically,

"Yeah, I'm trying, but it might be a minute."

"Mido, we don't have a minute. Veran, can you help him out?" "NO, it's fine, I can do this!" Mido protested,

"Look, Mido, don't get upset about it, just find the spell."

"Forget it, I'll go by myself." he finished.

"No, Mido!" Veran shouted, "You haven't seen Taya's power. She'll kill you without blinking an eye."

"Look, I'll leave the Book of Mudora here. You guys find the spell, and catch up with me. I'll do all I can, you guys follow me."

"…fine, just be careful, okay?" Link put his hand on Mido's shoulder.

He nodded, "Got it." he turned into his Reborn, and flipped into the lake water.

Mido found he could cut straight through the water like a knife, and in minutes, he was down at the base of the island. He floated in front of a massive wrought iron gate near the lakebed. He pulled the bars apart with his great strength, and swam through.

The interior was beautiful. A tall, wide pillar took up most of the huge, three-story room, and it was mostly filled with water that literally sparkled, and glittered. Golden sand shone at the bottom, but the whole room was surprisingly dim. Mido jumped out of the water, and landed on a floating platform around the pillar.

"Wow…" he breathed. The spell wore off, and he jumped across the water to the wall of the great cave the structure was in. He sprang back and forth, until he reached the top of the pillar. It was a wide flat square maybe thirty feet across. The drop had to be over two hundred feet.

"Taya, come on out here!" he called bravely. Nothing happened at first, but he heard a strange, screeching voice,

"Weeeelllll…loookk who it iiisss…THE SNIVELING BRAT, MIDO!"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Mido looked around.

"Looookk below yoooouuuu…" Mido looked down, and saw the owner of the voice was a huge demonic face that took up the middle of the floor. But that was it. A face with beady black eyes, and a wide, gaping mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth.

"I am Façade…a monster made by the great Taya. The soul of Bellum!"

"Bellum? Do none of our enemies ever actually die!"

"Not this time!" Façade bellowed.

The ground shook, and a pile of rocks fell from the ceiling. Mido jumped out of the way, and drew his saber. He cut up and down, and the platform was scratched. But Façade disappeared, and reappeared on the other end of the floor.

"Ha! You can't mar this face!" he roared, and a large stalactite fell on Mido. He tried to run, but it was just too big, and it fell on his leg.

"Gah!" Mido cried, he struggled to break free from the rock his foot was caught under, but it wouldn't budge, and Façade slid closer and closer to him.

"Yyyyyoooouuu can't ruuuun, Mido!" Façade opened his gaping mouth, just as Mido chopped off his wet drooling tongue. Façade screeched, and squeezed his eyes shut.

Suddenly, spikes shot out of the walls on all sides of them. At the last second, Mido broke free from the boulder, and jumped out of the way.

Finally, Mido jumped over top of Façade, ignoring the screaming pain in his foot, and threw his sword like a spear straight down the monster's throat. Surprisingly, Façade didn't even scream. Blood filled his mouth, and he stopped motionless.

From the gaping mouth, a figure rose up from the disgusting blood. It gasped, and Mido ran over to help it up.

"Foul…" the person muttered, "Thank you for freeing me from that beast. My name is Bellum. King of the Ocean."

As the five stepped into the Stone Tower, they immediately felt a dark shroud covering them, not unlike the feeling they had in Royal Valley. The ceiling was open, so faint light streamed through straight from the sky. They found it had no real interior. Just a lot of bridges and borders acting as floors. All of it was dull. A drab grey or brown were the only colors to be seen in the colossal structure. No one could see beneath them either. A bottomless pit sat below them leaving all of the lower floors shrouded in mystery. Suddenly, Navi heard a sound,

"What's that moaning?" she asked, terrified. Vaati was expressionless,

"ReDeads. Quite simply masked zombies that can drain your life force. They're really slow, but stay clear of them none the less."

Navi looked scared, "I'm not sure if we should be here, guys. I've got a baaad feeling about all of this."

"Well, if you think about it that much, then something bad WILL happen. So just try to stay optimistic if nothing else." Navi nodded hesitantly at Vaati's wise words.

They began climbing the simple steps over to the left, when Saria looked back, and saw that the entrance was completely gone. It was like it was never even there.

"No turning back now…" she said to herself.

Next, they met with a bridge made of three large blocks somewhat spaced apart from each other. They all had to jump across each one. Onox had trouble with this due to his heavy armor, but he seemed to manage eventually. They made it across, and stepped up to the next floor. The bridge was wide and solid, but was covered with ReDeads.

They're skin was entirely brown, and wrinkled like they had been dead for years, but not long enough to be a skeleton. They all wore a wooden death mask, and they stepped slowly and zombie like.

"Stay away from them!" Vaati shouted over their loud moaning.

"How can we? They're everywhere!" Farore shouted back.

"They can be defeated, but not forever."

Vaati struck one with a blast of lightning, and it vibrated an hit the ground.

"Come on, hurry!"

The others ran across as they cleared the way for each other. One was right behind Saria, but was cut to pieces by Navi. Saria ran ahead, but One jumped on Navi's back, and began biting her. Navi screamed in agony.

"No! Don't take her!" Vaati shouted, he threw himself into the ReDeads which began crowding around Navi. She was still screaming in pain. Vaati hit a few with lightning, then kicked one's head off.

Finally, Vaati incapacitated the last zombie, and reached Navi. She was falling. She was bleeding in several places, but that wasn't the worst part. All over her body were darkened spots that looked like bruises only huge and black. Her perpetually glowing form was dimming.

"B-Bellum?" Mido asked with distrust, "You're…not a monster?"

"Pardon?" he asked politely, "Last I checked I wasn't, why do you ask?"

Mido got a good look at him after he had washed Façade's blood off of him. He was a handsome man in his twenties with regal blue and gold armor. His nose and mouth were covered with a transparent black veil, and had a regal red cape. His long black hair was held back with a thin gold crown. His eyes were several indescribable colors at once.

"Well…the last time we saw you, you were a squid monster. You still kind of look like this monster…"

"Oh really? I apologize, but I find that a little hard to believe." Bellum smiled, "I don't think we've met before. What's your name?"

"I'm Mido. Mido Cerra. I'm sorry, but I find you a little hard to trust. You nearly killed me just a few days ago!"

"Well, even if I did, I do apologize, for I would never bring harm to another who hasn't harmed me."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course I'm positive, Mido." Mido could tell he meant well, but there was something in his eyes that told him Bellum was lying.

"…I have a proposition." Mido began hesitantly, "Will you help me and my friends with something? There's eleven of us. We're all powerful warriors fighting Thamuz. Have you heard of him?"

"That devil that nearly destroyed the world fifteen years ago? How could I forget?"

"Well, He's rising, and if we don't stop the resurrection, there will be no stopping him. Will you help us destroy Thamuz?"

"Hm…I suppose I have nothing else to do, and if it will save the world, I'm all for it." Bellum answered smiling.

"Really? You're just putting your life on the line fighting with people you don't even know? Against something that may never be defeated?" "I've done it before, and besides. I'm always willing to help others."

"How honorable…so what's your story?"

"Ha, well, I suppose you deserve an explanation. A few years ago, I was just a Hylian living in Castle Town. But then, a water spirit appeared to me, and elected me the new King of the Ocean, far to the west. I don't know why. So then, the spirit granted me power, and I learned the ways of the ocean. I can feel it wherever I go."

"That's freaking awesome." Mido bowed respectfully,

"No need for respect. My Kingdom has been overtaken."

"Let me guess…Taya? Drayco? Any combination of the Elite?"

"I don't know, but it was a large humanoid of some sort. It carried whips, and was surprisingly destructive. I wasn't defeated, but was captured. Next thing I knew I crawled out of that creature's mouth."

"…That could be…alright. If you help us, we can help you. I'll bet you anything that Majora had something to do with this. So if we defeat her, your kingdom will return, and one of the strongest members of the Elite will be eliminated. However, our entire team is split in half. One group went to rescue Princess Zelda who sacrificed herself to save all of us. We're searching for the Sage of Light, Hylia whose spirit is inside Taya.

We will need you to go with the other group searching for Zelda. They're in Termina right now, and they're already short a man. Do you mind?"

"Of course. Whatever I can do to help." With that, Bellum jumped into the glittering water, and disappeared.

"Navi!" Vaati cried, "Saria, she needs help!"

"Yeah, let's see here. My God she's barely breathing, what did those things do to her? It's like…they drank her life force. The only way to get it back, is if someone can reverse it. No one here can do that."

"I think I can help with that…" Came a quiet, gentlemanly voice. Bellum appeared in a splash of seawater. Saria jumped at his sudden appearance,

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you in a minute because when I do, I'll have to explain a lot, and by then Navi will be dead."

"You know her? Hey stay away!" Saria shouted as Bellum knelt down to Navi's dark, broken body. Five tentacles appeared out of his back. They were identical to the ones he had as a monster. Black and slender with an orange eye on the end of each. They circled around Navi and lifted her up. Her body shone bright for a moment, then she gently floated back to the hard brown earth.

"Unnngh…ow. Bellum? Where did you come from?" Navi sat up.

"BELLUM!" Saria screamed in anger,

"Ohh, here we go…" he rubbed his temples, "Look, I am aware I was once some squid monster, but I have no recollection of that, and I have come here to help you, okay?" Bellum tried to get the discussion over with quickly.

"No…get out of here. Do you realize how close you came to killing Mido?"

"NO I DON'T! That's what I'm trying to tell you. Can's you just believe me so we can move on? We don't have time to discuss whether I've changed or not. The top of the tower is on the next floor. Let's go."

Before Saria could even answer, Bellum jumped with superior strength to the next floor. The others silently followed.

"Link, how are we going to find Mido? This place is huge." Din's voice echoed through the structure under the island Jadus identified as the Water Temple.

"Well, we aren't going to find him if we just stand here. We should split up. This place has three floors with two doors on each. We're going to have to save one more for last. Now, go!" At Link's last word, everyone flew in a different direction. Most of them had to plunge underwater with another one of Mido's spells.

Link and Jadus took the top floor. Link had to jump from the entrance to the central platform, which was not easy without his Reborn. Finally though, he jumped into the entrance in the north side. Not having a Reborn made life surprisingly harder for Link. He stepped through the embossed blue hallways searching for either Mido or Taya. He didn't care which. He felt as though his group of warriors was getting bigger, and they insisted on him being the leader. He didn't know if he was up for it. He was more of a sit back and maybe listen kind of a person.

It took Link a minute to remember how hungry he was, "Hey, guys, do you think we can go into Clock Town and eat something? I'm starving." Apparently, everyone thought the same, for they all ran directly into the south gate.

"Wait…there's no one here, how are we going to get food?"

"You just answered your own question, Mido." Fado smiled, "We raid the place before everyone gets back."

"Well, given Link made them panic and leave, I doubt they'll come back until Link tells them to. So yeah, I'd say go for it." Jadus confirmed.

So they went to work gathering anything be it food, weapons, clothes, anything they needed, and nearly cleared out the entirety of West Clock Town. They stopped at a bar in South, and looked over their findings. Their success had brightened everyone's mood quite a bit.

"I found senbon!" Fado held up the weapons.

"And just what exactly is that?" Navi asked sitting next to her,

"Acupuncture needles. Needles used as weapons, you get it?" she twirled the needles between her fingers.

"Careful not to poke someone's eye out," Veran taunted,

The guys sat at another table.

"So after you take the spear, the whole wall collapses on you?" Jadus smiled as he talked to Onox, "It's a good thing it didn't chop your head off!"

"That would be a pretty stupid way to die after yesterday!"

"Another reason why jewelry is bad to have when you're killing monsters…" Saria held up her wrist that was rubbed raw from a bracelet.

"Hey, who's that guy over there? I don't know him…" Rutela pointed to a long-eared man wearing yellow mail.

"That's Keaton!" Saria smiled, " He changed into a human for now, but I don't know why. Seems like a fox would fall off of a barstool I guess!"

"So, Mido, I didn't hear. How exactly did you survive that injury you had when the Elite attacked? Farore said it would be a miracle if you lived!"

"That's before Saria healed it. She works wonders on all of my broken bones. Both Bellum and Dethl threw me around pretty bad, but I think Saria's healing has gotten to a…magical level?"

"More magic? You and Saria really do have all the powers when you get right down to it."

"Well, Saria, plus Dragonbreath and five healing spells." Mido smiled and casually took out a flat bottle.

"A flask, Mido? Really?" Link asked,

"Hey, we've been hard at it for weeks, we should a break before the people get back!" he took a drink from it, Link smiled and said,

"Can I have one?"

That night, Link had returned all of the population of Clock Town to their city. No one seemed to remember that they had been gone for so long. Everyone went to the Town Square with a random party, and almost all fourteen of the warriors were intoxicated pretty bad. Loud, upbeat music played, and many were on top of the Clock Tower dancing,

"I think…" Link and the others were all in the Town Square below the Clock Tower, "I think this is the greatest place ever." Link was talking to Fado who was as drunk as he was,

"I know! Let's just stay here. I think we should stay here."

"I know what you're saying,"

"You really think we should?"

"Yeah, I really think we should, I mean…no, we have demons to kill and stuff."

"…You're cute. Get over here," Fado pulled Link to her mouth.

Vaati and Navi sat on the thatch rooftop of a shop, and talked,

"You know…" Navi began, "When…remember when I was about to say something to you in the Land of the Dead before that Zelda interrupted me? …I wanted to tell you how much I looooove you!"

Vaati smiled, "Oh really? That might just be coming from the seven bottles you threw down your hatch, but what the hell?" he jumped on Navi.

Din and Farore were walking around the square, making little talk with the others,

"Good idea to stay away from the alcohol. At least two of us will be sober if, say, Taya comes back and obliterates the city. Just saying," Din smiled,

"Din, aren't you still upset? It's been hardly any time at all since…"

"Well, of course I'm still upset, Farore, but remember? Nayru told us to carry on, and that's what I'm trying to do. The least we can do is grant her that."

Farore smiled back, "Yes, of course. We should at least have some fun here. You know, while we can." Farore let down her hair, revealing the glowing green tresses. She ran with the rest of the group. Din followed.

Jadus and Saria sat on top of the Clock Tower, dangling their feet over the edge. The moon was full and huge on the sky. Their relationship was a bit more valued than Link and Fado's as they didn't skip right to the kissing,

"So, you think you'll fall?" Jadus pretended to push Saria off.

"No, don't!" she laughed, "I'm really kind of uh…"

"Hammered? Yeah me too." he smiled and held onto the side, to keep from falling.

"Mido sat with Fado and Link a little later,

"Mido, we need to get you a girlfriend." Link said bluntly,

"Heh, yeah good luck with that. Haven't had one since we left Kokiri Forest. Remember that one girl?"

"Who?"

"Uh…Ri-Rin. Her name was Rin!"

"Oh! Sandy blond hair, and those HUGE brown eyes!"

Mido paused, "…Di-did you say something?"

"…I don't think so…"

"Hey, Veran, you think we need to stay a little more mature than these kids? Stay a little less…what you are." Onox smiled at the stumbling Veran.

"Just because it's not very classy, doesn't mean it isn't fun!" she said, "You know what else is fun? Fire." she snapped her fingers, and blasts of fire coursed out of the ground around the tower. It lit up the night, and people cheered,

"Well, this is tons better!" Onox answered,

"It's okay for spirits to hang around with all these mortals, right?" Daltus asked,

"Well, considering no one's come up to us and said, 'Hey look! A spirit!' I guess it's fine." Keaton answered,

"These fountains all over the city really make it look great at night!" Rutela commented, she ran over to one of the many pools in the square, and waved her hand. Water burst in beautiful streams. Reflecting off of the fire around the Tower, it was quite a sight. She smiled back at the others,

"I like this place. It has water, and people, and lights. I think after this is all over, I may want to live here.


End file.
